Stranded
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Après les vacances de Noël, durant leur septième année, Hermione et Ron retournent à Poudlard en train, mais leur compartiment déraille, et ils échouent ensemble dans la neige... Trad de Alcamenes
1. Le déraillement

Je me lance dans la traduction de cette fanfiction sur le couple Ron-Hermione qui est terminée et comporte 8 chapitres plus 1 épilogue.

Résumer : Après les vacances de Noël durant leur septième année, Hermione et Ron retournent à Poudlard en train, mais leur compartiment déraille, et ils échouent ensemble dans la neige...

Disclamer : Je ne possède rien, J.K.Rowling a inventé les personnages et Alcamenes l'histoire,je ne fais que traduire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le Déraillement**

Les flocons de neige tombaient légèrement en ce frais matin de Janvier, et Londres n'avait jamais paru aussi magnifique. La voiture, qui contenait Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, les menait à la gare de King's Cross oû ils devaient prendre le Poudlard Express en direction de l'école après deux semaines de vacance en période de Noël.

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » remarqua Hermione, ses yeux parcourant rêveusement le paysage enneigé. « J'ai toujours aimé quand il neige ; c'est comme si un morceau de ciel tombait sur la terre. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron, attendant sans doute une réponse, mais celle-ci ne vînt pas. « Tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire ? » demanda-t-elle. Ron n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les parents d'Hermione à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse.

« Je suis désolé, est-ce que tu as dit quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-il, son visage prenant instantanément une teinte rouge, signe d'embarras.

« Je suppose que ce n'était pas important », souffla Hermione, tournant sa tête vers la fenêtre.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient en septième année à Poudlard, l'amitié entre les deux gryffondors avait évolué d'une tout autre façon depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus le jour de la rentrée ; ils étaient toujours en train de rougir, et ils avaient tous les deux peur d'admettre qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre bien qu'ils se soient rendus compte de la tension qui était présente entre eux depuis le milieu de leur quatrième année.

« Merci de m'avoir invité pour Noël, Hermione » Ron brisa le silence instauré, ses yeux se posant sur elle durant une seconde. Son apparence était la même que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois avec ses cheveux touffus et ses yeux chocolats, mais elle était plus grande maintenant, et avait pris des formes la oû elle devait en prendre, comme il était inévitable pour quiconque vient à grandir. Elle était belle, et elle l'était un peu plus chaque jour depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Hermione était surprise d'entendre Ron parler. Elle les avait invité lui et Harry pour passer les vacances de Noël chez elleavec ses parents mais Harry avait préféré rester à Poudlard avec Ginny Weasley… que Hermione suspectaitd'aimer en secret. Le reste de la famille Weasley s'était rendue à Paris pour célébrer l'ouverture de la boutique des jumeaux « Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ». Le magasin français était le huitième de la série oû en Angleterre il y en avait déjà un à Prés-au-lard, un à Londres et cinq autres répartis dans le pays. Mme Weasley était particulièrement fière du succès des jumeaux et était la première à admettre qu'elle avait eu tord et d'avoir été si dur avec Fred et George.

« De rien, Ron » lui répondit Hermione. « Je suis contente que tu sois venu. Passer Noël sans Harry était assez bizarre, le passer sans vous deux aurait été insupportable » lui dit-elle, sachant que c'était bizarre que Harry ne soit pas là, elle était plutôt heureuse que Ron et elle aient pû passer du temps ensemble… juste tous les deux. Elle mit sa main sur celle de Ron et la pressa légèrement ; leur yeux se rencontrèrent comme si Ron allait dire quelque chose. Il sembla hésité, réfléchissant ; finalement il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« King's Cross, on est arrivé » les interrompit le conducteur du taxi, et Ron ferma la bouche. Hermione et lui sortirent du taxi,puis Hermione remit quelques billets au conducteur qui les aida avec leurs bagages et la malle de la jeune fille. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'emmener leurs malles puisqu'ils ne partaient que quelques semaines et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de devoirs, mais Hermione avait apporté la sienne sans se soucier, voulant lire le plus de livres possibles.

« Attends, laisses moi t'aider avec ta malle » lui dit Ron, saisissant la poignée d'un côté alors qu'elle prenait l'autre. Il avait seulement apporté un sac, qui était actuellement sur son épaule. Hermione ne voulait pas d'aide mais elle remarqua combien il avait grandi. A dix-huit ans, Ron mesurait maintenant un peu plus d'un mètre quatre vingt, avec de larges épaules, et le corps musclé d'un athlète. Ses cheveux était légèrement courts et son visage avait mûri, sa mâchoire semblait rugueuse dû à sa barbe naissante… qu'il avait évidemment négligé de raser ce matin. Hermione désirait ardemment atteindre sa joue et la toucher du bout des doigts.

« Hermione ? » Le voix de Ron la fit revenir à la réalité et elle se rendit compte qu'ils tenaient toujours la malle sans pour autant s'être déplacés. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Désolé » murmura-t-elle, alors qu'ils arrivaient à la gare et se trouvaient devant la barrière séparant les voies 9 et 10.

« A trois ? » demanda Ron, et Hermione acquiesça. Ron compta jusqu'à trois et ils passèrent sans encombres la barrière, se retrouvant de l'autre côté du mur oû de la fumée s'échappait d'une locomotive arrêtée sous la pancarte indiquant qu'il s'agissait de la voie 9 ¾. Les étudiants les plus jeunes ayant préféré rester à Poudlard pour Noël, le quai était exceptionnellement vide. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était de retour et les parents préféraient que leurs enfants restent sous la protection magique entourant Poudlard. Cela n'avait pas été facile de convaincre les parents de Ron de le laisser passer les fêtes de Noël chez Hermione.

Ron souleva la malle d'Hermione dans le train, et ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment au fond de celui-ci. Il n'y avait personne dans le dernier compartiment et Ron étira ses jambes sur la banquette pendant qu'Hermione s'asseyait à l'opposé, légèrement maussade.

« Quoi ? » grimaça Ron, « Je suis un grand garçon, j'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je reste assis bien droit durant tout le trajet, c'est mauvais pour mon maintien. » lui dit Ron. Hermione secoua la tête sachant que le maintien n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Ils étaient assis en silence depuis quelques minutes, le train, ayant quitté la station, était maintenant en chemin dans la compagne anglaise. Ron regardait par la fenêtre oû de gros flocons de neige frappaient la vitre avec force.

« Tu avais raison, c'_est_ vraiment beau » dit-il, faisant allusion à la neige. Alors il l'avait écouté, réalisa Hermione. Elle était secrètement satisfaite, et se promit de ne plus le juger aussi rapidement à l'avenir.

Durant les heures suivantes, Ron somnolait tandis qu'Hermione lisait un quelconque livre. La neige tombait de plus en plus. Ils étaient partis depuis plus de quatre heures et durant tout ce temps, Hermione avait lu plus de la moitié de son livre. Elle le referma et passa sa main sur ses yeux alors qu'elle s'appuyait au dossier. Elle détestait lire dans le train – cela lui provoquait un mal de tête – mais la nouvelle année approchait rapidement et elle avait besoin de se préparer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le siège opposé oû Ron ronflait doucement. Son tête était penché et son cou serait sûrement douloureux quand il se réveillera. Hermione était sur le point de le réveiller quand une légère secousse, ébranlant le train, le fit pour elle.

« Bordel de merde ! » fut le juron murmuré qui vint à Ron alors qu'il se réveillait et sentit une douleur au cou.

« Tellement bien pour ton maintien » rit bêtement Hermione.

« Hermione, ne vois-tu pas que je suis en train de souffrir ? pleurnicha-t-il, faisant une grimace alors qu'il tournait la tête, essayant d'apaiser la douleur sans succès.

« Oh, le gros bébé ; viens ici » dit Hermione d'une voix exaspérée alors qu'elle se levait de son siège et venait se mettre devant lui. « Tournes-toi » ordonna-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, soudain suspicieux de ses véritables motivations. Plutôt que de répondre, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et lui prit les épaules, le tournant de sorte qu'il soit face au mur. Ses mains étaient fraîches contre la peau chaude de son cou et quand elle commença à masser les muscles de ses épaules avec les bout de ses doigts, Ron pensa qu'il était mort et arrivé au paradis.

« Mmm » murmura-t-il, alors qu'elle massait une zone particulièrement sensible et faisait disparaître comme par magie l'inconfort et la douleur. « Tu sais » lui dit-il, « Si c'est la prmière fois que tu fais ça, tu devrais sérieusement considérer la possibilité de devenir masseuse. » Une des mains de Hermione quitta temporairement son épaule pour lui donner une claque retentissante sur l'arrière de sa tête. « Quoi ? » demanda Ron, « C'est un compliment que je te faisais ! » lui dit-il.

« Oh, bien dans ce cas, je suppose que la moindre des politesse serait de te dire merci » répondit Hermione, tapotant gentiment le haut de son crane au lieu de le refrapper. La peau de Ron était étonnamment chaude sous ses doigts, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui durant aussi longtemps.

« Hermione ? » demanda Ron, sa voix soudainement pensive.

« Oui, Ron ? » répondit Hermione, pleine d'espoir. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose depuis ce matin dans le taxi.

« Et bien, je... heu » ilchangea de tactique: « Plus bas, s'il te plait » dit-il, et Hermione obligée, massa les muscles se trouvant au milieu de son dos. C'était la vérité, elle n'avait jamais fait de massage avant, seulement lu quelque chose là dessus dans des livres, mais elle le faisait à l'instinct, connaissant les muscles qu'elle voulait qu'on lui masse si les rôles étaient inversés… bien qu'elle essayait de ne pas trop penser aux mains de Ron sur elle de cette manière. Les doigts d'Hermione sont par la suite venus le masser de chaque cotés de son cou, et alors qu'elle faisait pression sur un bout de chair, Ron s'arqua, laissant échapper un petit gémissement de contentement. Hermione enleva ses mains comme si elle s'était brûlée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ? » demanda Ron en se retournant. Son front était plissé signe d'une grande inquiétude, et Hermione pensa qu'il n'avait jamais paru aussi sexy.

« Je, et bien… heu, tu as toujours mal au cou ? » murmura Hermione, priant Dieu qu'elle ne rougisse pas et essaya de cesser de le fixer comme si elle n'était qu'un loup affamé et lui un morceau de viande fraîche.

« Non, mais… » commença Ron, mais arrêta alors qu'il cherchait quoi répondre. « … Mais, c'est juste que ça commençait à devenir intéressant. Dans quelques minutes tu aurais été obligé d'enlever ma chemise pour continuer ce que tu faisait. » finit-il dans un affreux rictus.

« Maintenant, vraiment ! » souffla Hermione, « De tout les choses, c'est la plus sexiste que j'ai… » commença-t-elle, mais fut interrompue alors que le train faisait et une embardée et elle fut involontairement projetée.

«Quelle surprise de te rencontrer ici» dit Ron, et Hermione réalisa qu'elle était couchée sur lui. Elle essaya de se relever aussi dignement que possible mais une mèche de ses cheveux était d'une façon ou d'une autre accrochée à l'un des bouton de la chemise moldu qu'il portait.

« Je suis coincée » lui dit-elle.

« Il me semble aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Ron, sans pour autant faire un geste pour l'aider.

« Peux-tu, heu… me défaire, s'il te plait ? » dit-elle, et immédiatement réalisa que ce qu'elle venait de dire pourrait facilement être interpréter d'une façon totalement différente.

« Vraiment, Hermione, je ne suis pas ce genre de garçons » répondit Ron d'un ton faussement ennuyé, appréciant chaque moment de cette situation plutôt inconfortable. Hermione lui frappa- durement - le bras. « Aie ! Ca va me laisser une marque ! Attends seulement que je dise à Harry que tu me frappes. » Hermione essaya encore une fois de le frapper, mais il lui saisit le poignet en riant. « Du calme, je te libère dans une minute. » Et il disait vrai, quelques secondes plus tard, elle pouvait se relever complètement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire quand je te mass… quand je te frottais le coup tout à l'heure ? lui demanda Hermione, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait lui répondre alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le siège à côté de lui. Sa déclaration de quelques minutes auparavant, celle au sujet de lui enlever sa chemise, lui revint à l'esprit. Depuis quand exactement Ron était-il devenu si audacieux avec les filles ? Il semblait si différent, en fait, l'année dernière seulement il était devenu incroyablement nerveux et rougissait comme il l'avait fait quelques secondes plutôt.

« Je ne me souviens pas » mentit Ron.

« Tu est un mauvais menteur » lui dit Hermione. Elle le connaissait trop bien.

« Ca ne te fatigue pas tout ça ? » demanda Ron, finalement, essayant de changer de sujet.

« Quoi _ça_ ? lui demanda Hermione, quelque peu prise au dépourvu.

« Et bien, tu sais, _nous_, et toutes les disputes que nous avons sans aucune raison. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles » dit Hermione, même si maintenant c'était elle qui était en train de mentir puisqu'elle savait parfaitement oû il voulait en venir, et devait admettre qu'elle s'était plusieurs fois posé cette question au cours des derniers mois.

« Si, Hermione, tu sais exactement de quoi je parle. »

Hermione décida que de jouer la sourde-muette était la meilleure chose à faire. « Au contraire, je… »

« Oh, arrêtes, Hermione » l'interrompit-il, « Si je devais t'embrasser maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de surprise suite à la suggestion de Ron et elle se leva, essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux deux. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait comme celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau alors qu'elle cherchait les mots adéquates. Ils ne vinrent pas, cependant, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de le regarder fixement. Ron rejoignit Hermione et se tint devant elle, sa grande taille la rendant plus petite. Durant un terrifiant – et exaltant – moment, elle pensa qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Il se baissa légèrement de sorte que leurs visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et elle se tenait terrifiée, son regard fixé sur ses lèvres. Cependant, il ne l'a pas embrassé ; il n'a même essayé. Au lieu cela, il commença à rire et s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« C'est bon, Hermione ; nous ferons ça à ta manière… mais seulement maintenant. »

Le train vacilla encore une fois, cette fois plus violemment qu'avant, et Ron se déplaça pour regarder par la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors ? » demanda Ron sans parler à quelqu'un en particulier. Il loucha, essayant de voir quelque chose dans l'obscurité du dehors, mais ne vit rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. « Tu restes ici, je vais monter à l'avant et voir si je ne peux pas savoir ce qui se passe » dit-il alors qu'il marchait vers la porte du compartiment. Avant que sa main n'est atteint la poignée, une autre secousse eut lieu et les lumières clignotèrent plusieurs fois avant de s'éteindre et de plonger le compartiment dans le noir. Les lumières n'étaient pas revenues, et avec une autre grande embardée, Ron et Hermione furent projetés sur le sol alors que le train s'arrêtait brusquement. Hermione entendit Ron gémir et fut propulsée contre sa malle, avant de sombre dans les ténèbres.

Hermione ne se rendit compte que d'une seule chose lorsqu'elle se réveilla, et c'était la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et rapidement les referma lorsqu'elle réalisa l'emplacement des bras de Ron autour d'elle.

« Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais un frère jumeau » dit-elle encore groggy, tentant de plaisanter. Plusieurs flocons de neige tombèrent sur son visage, et ellecomprit qu'elle se trouvait dans la neige.

« Merci mon Dieu tu es réveillée » dit Ron. Il tenait fermement sa main, et si elle n'avait pas aussi mal à la tête, elle aurait été heureuse de ce geste. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, cette fois plus longtemps. Il avait une entaille au dessus du sourcil, et un bleu se formait rapidement sur sa mâchoire.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Hermione. Sa vision venait et partait ; probablement dû au choc.

« Notre compartiment a déraillé » expliqua Ron, « C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Le train a dû continuer à avancer… il était presque vide, probablement personne ne l'a remarqué »

« Est-ce que _tu_ vas bien ? » lui demanda Hermione, ignorant les protestations de son cerveau lorsqu'elle se releva avec précaution. Elle ne semblait avoir rien de casser dans la mesure oû elle pouvait le dire.

« Je vais bien, quelques éraflures et uneblessure au genou, mais c'est pour toi que j'étais le plus inquiet. Ta tête a arrêté de saigner mais la neige tombe plus que jamais. Nous devons trouver un endroit oû passer la nuit si nous ne voulons pas mourir de froid. » Ron prit la main d'Hermione et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle s'appuya sur lui alors que le monde autour d'elle tournait.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda Ron, inquiet.

« Oui, je suis seulement un peu étourdie ; donnes moi une minute » dit-elle, bien qu'elle ne pensait pas réellement qu'une minute suffirait. Hermione toucha délicatement sa tête, évaluant les dommages. L'endroit sur sa tempe oû elle avait été frappé par sa malle était douloureux, et elle grimaça lorsqu'elle ressentit la douleur. Quand Hermione écarta sa main, elle était couverte de sang. Elle essaya d'ignorer ce fait pendant qu'elle regardait l'horizon, essayant de trouver un endroit, quelque part, n'import oû, oû ils pourraient se mettre à l'abri. « As-tu une idée oû nous pourrions aller ? » demanda-t-elle à Ron en le regardant. Ses yeux étaient également focalisés sur l'horizon, il fronçait les sourcils.

« Je pense qu'il y a une carlingue un peu plus loin là-haut ; je la vois chaque année lorsque nous passons devant. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un vive là dedans, mais en ce moment nous devons seulement rester au chaud jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un réalise ce qui est arrivé et vienne nous chercher. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Hermione, doutant et pensant que peut-être ce serait plus sûr de rester à côté de l'épave du compartiment, mais quand elle repéra le morceau de métal tordu, elle réalisa qu'il ne leur offrait que très peu de protection… c'était déjà un miracle qu'ils aient survécu avec aussi peu de blessures. « Comment peut-tu être sûr que cette carlingue se trouve près d'ici ? Le paysage est partout pareil… nous pourrions très bien l'avoir dépassé, nous n'en sommes peut-être même pas proche, nous pourrions même être encore… » Elle était proche de l'hystérie, et Ron mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

« Ssh » dit-il, d'une voix douce. « Ecoutes, Hermione, tout va bien se passer. Concentres-toi seulement sur l'endroit oû nous pourrions nous réchauffer, d'accord ? Même si nous ne trouvons pas cette carlingue nous tomberons peut-être sur une maison ou une route, mais ce n'est pas en restant ici en nous inquiétant que nous allons la retrouver. » lui dit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus patient et rassurant que Hermione lui connaissait.

« D'accord » lui dit-elle, tremblant légèrement à cause du froid qui s'infiltrait malgré qu'elle portait sa cape – cape qu'elle réalisa ne pas porter lorsque le train avait déraillé. Regardant vers le bas ses démesurément longues manches, il lui est venu à l'esprit que c'était la cape de Ron ; il devait l'avoir mit sur elle alors qu'elle avait perdu connaissance… durant combien de temps avait-elle été ainsi ?

« Ron, ta cape… » elle commença à l'enlever, faisant ungeste pour la lui donner.

« Non, tu peux la garder ; J'ai un pull-over dans mon sac si j'ai besoin » lui dit-il alors qu'il commençait à avancer.

« Attends,qu'est-il arrivé à ma malle? » demanda Hermione, se sentant immédiatement stupide. Ils luttaient pour rester en vie et elle, elle ne pensait qu'à ses livres. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et se rendit compte que sa malle était complètement détruite… à moitié recouverte par la neige, et que son contenu était éparpillé un peu partout, la plupart de ses affaires était irréparables et déjà pratiquement enterrés par la bourrasque. Elle s'attendit à ce que Ron la retienne un peu, mais il préféra marcher vers un objet brun à peine perceptible dans la neige… c'était son exemplaire de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, probablement le volume le plus lourd qu'elle possédait, et le seul qui avait survécu au crash. Il le mit dans son sac avec le reste de ses affaires.

« Viens là » lui dit-il, en lui tendant sa main. Elle l'a prit sans poser de questions… le sol était terriblement dangereux et même si elle n'avait pas souffert de sa blessure à la tête elle n'aurait pas voulu rester là… et commença en silence le long voyage en direction de l'abri.

Ils avaient marché durant ce qui semblait êtredes heures. Hermione avait le sentimentque ses pieds étaient sur le point de tomber et sa douleur à la tête lui donnait l'impression de recevoir un coup demassue chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas. Elle pensait qu'elle était à bout de force, au bord de l'épuisement lorsqu'elle sentit Ron serrer sa main et la tirer par le bras.

« Regardes » chuchota-t-il, et Hermione l'obligea à lui montrer ce qu'il voulait lui faire voir, puis elle remarqua une ombre dans l'horizon. En observant d'avantage elle vit que l'ombre avait bizarrement la forme d'une cabane. « Viens » dit Ron, la tirant vers le chemin qui menait à la maison. La douleur à la tête d'Hermione ne lui semblait plus douloureuse, et le froid sur ses pieds et ses mains ne semblait plus aussi mordant. Cela leur prit presque une demi-heure pour atteindre la carlingue, mais Hermione ne s'inquiétait pas. Elle pourrait se reposer, bientôt.

Les blessures les moins graves ont toutes été guéries grâce à des sorts qu'Hermione avait lu par le passé dans des bouquins de médecines magiques. Elle n'avait pas d'expérience, et sentait qu'elle avait une veine de touchée au dessus de sa blessure. Ron semblait inquiet à son sujet. Dès qu'ils atteignirent la carlingue, qui était complètementvide mise à part une table cassée et un sofa moisi, il avait exigé qu'elle s'asseye… elle supposa qu'il avait raison de s'inquiéter. Elle avait froid, et s'évanouie un instant, puis trembla de façon incontrôlable quelques minutes plus tard. Ensuite, elle mit un air brave sur son visage, insistant sur le fait qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle avait seulement besoin de se réchauffer. Il y avait une grande cheminée de pierre dans la carlingue ; tout ce que Ron avait à faire était de prendre sa baguette magique, et… Hermione se recroquevilla. Ron n'avait pas sa baguette avec lui. Il l'avait mise dans la malle d'Hermionepuisque son sac était plein à craquer. La baguette d'Hermione y était également, il se retrouvaient sans magie. Ron sembla lire dans son esprit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Herm, tout est sous contrôle. Les moldus n'ont pas de magie, et ils peuvent quand même faire du feu. » Hermione sembla sceptique, mais Ron prit son sac et en sortie plusieurs objets dont son exemplaire de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, et un petit objet carré en métal, que Hermione identifia comme étant un briquet moldu.

« Oû est-ce que tu as eu ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, auquel il répondit par un sourire en coin.

« Papa me la donné pour mon anniversaire. C'est une machine à feu, les moldus l'utilisent pour allumer leurs cigarettes, mais on peux aussi allumer plein d'autres choses comme des bougies, ou dans notre cas, une cheminée. » Il prit également son pull-over marron qu'il lui tendit. Ses dents claquaient tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se briser à tout moment. « Vas-y, met le » l'encouragea-t-il, « le vent ne pourra pas nous atteindre ici, mais cette carlingue est encore aussi froide qu'un igloo. »

Hermione prit le chandail à contre-coeur et le mit. Il était froid puisqu'ilse trouvait auparavantdans le sac de Ron, mais il la réchaufferait bientôt. Elle tira le col sur son nez et respira. Ron était occupé à découper la table et à mettre les morceaux de bois dans la cheminée et ne faisait pas attention à elle. Son pull-over dégageait une odeur épicé, comme de la cannelle et des clous de girofle – elle aimait l'odeur de son eau de cologne. Elle lui avait acheté pour Noël l'année dernière, à cette époque elle s'était inquiétée du fait que ce soit un cadeau trop personnel, le genre de chose que l'on offre à son petit-ami. Ron n'avait rien dit à propos de ça, cependant, il portait cette eau de cologne tout les jours depuis qu'il l'avait reçu.

Elle le regardait, maintenant, accroupi devant la cheminée, empilant les morceaux de bois à l'intérieur. Elle repensait aux mots de Ron lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il allait l'embrasser dans le train : _« Nous ferons ça à ta manière… mais seulement maintenant. » _Ils avaient fait une sorte de promesse, un état des choses à venir, et Hermione réalisa combien elle aurait _voulu_ qu'il l'embrasse dans le train. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'ils se seraient embrassés, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils reconnaissaient tous les deux qu'il voulaient ce qui allait se produire et étaient prêts à faire face à ses conséquences.

FLASHBACK

_« Tu es le plus insupportable, incorrigible, le plusméprisant ami que j'ai jamais rencontré. Comment peux-tu te tenir là et prétendre essayer de me supporter quand tout ce que tu veux c'est critiqué mes décisions » hurla Hermione à Ron dans la salle commune vide._

_« Bien mais peut-être que je supporterais mieux tes « décisions » comme tu les appelles si cela n'impliquait pas de faire les yeux doux à un parfait étranger qui a pratiquement deux fois ton âge » hurla Ron en retour. Il lui semblait que c'était une conversion sans fin qui revenait toues les semaines._

_« Cette fois encore, tu fais des jugements sur quelqu'un que tu ne connais même pas. Que tu l'aime ou pas, Ronald Weasley, Viktor Kr… » Hermione fut abruptement coupé lorsque Ron l'embrassa. Elle resta immobile quelques minutes avant de l'embrasser en retour. Quelques secondes après s'être séparés, les yeux de Hermione était rond comme des soucoupes et les oreilles de Ron était si rouges qu'elles semblaient presque incandescentes. _

_« Bien, heu… » dit Ron, s'éclaircissant la gorge, « Bien, nous allons descendre dîner, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet et mettant fin à la dispute. Hermione, incapable de parler pour la simple raison qu'elle était encore sous le choc, inclina seulement la tête et le suivi silencieusement hors de la salle commune. Elle n'aurait pas pû dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, même si sa vie en dépendait. _

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé, parlant encore moins de ce qui s'était produit entre eux depuis ce jour.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » demanda Ron, tirant brusquement Hermione de ses pensées.

« A rien » répondit Hermione, ses doigts frottant involontairement sa bouche comme si la sensation des lèvres de Ron était toujours là.

« Bien, dans ce cas, peux-tu me passer ce livre ? » lui demanda Ron, se référant à son exemplaire de _L'Histoire de Poudlard _qu'il avait sorti de son sac quelques minutes auparavant. Hermione prit le livre et le lui passa, se demandant ce qu'il allait en faire… sûrement lire pour passer le temps. Elle réalisa trop tard ce qui était sa véritableintention quant à l'utilisationdu livre, et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester (c'était, après tout, son livre favoris), il arracha plusieurs pages, et les jeta dans le feu de la cheminée.

« Je sais que les professeurs nous disent toujours que les livres sont très utiles dans certaines situations, mais je doute qu'ils l'utiliseraient de cette manière s'ils étaient dans un endroit glacial comme celui-là » grimaça-t-il, avant de mettre le feu au papier. Bientôt, les flammes firent disparaître les morceaux de bois sec de la table, et la piècese remplit de lumière ; la chaleur fit instantanément somnoler Hermione. Elle n'avait plus de force, du moins, elle n'avait même pas hurlé sur Ron alors qu'il détruisait la propriété de l'école – sa propre école, mais à l'heure actuelle, alors que ses yeux se fermaient lentement, tout ce à quoi elle pensait était de dormir.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est la fin du premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, sinon dîtes le moi.

Je suis en train de traduier le deuxième et je vais essayer de publier sur ffnet à raison d'un chapitre par semaine, donc, à lundi prochain.


	2. Rejet

Je suis allée voir Harry Potter et le Coupe de Feu et franchement je trouve qu'il est génial et je vous conseille à tous d'y aller. Moi d'ailleurs j'y suis déjà aller deux fois.

Je remercie tout ceux qui ont rewievé et espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2: Rejet**

« Ohé, hey, Hermione ! » lui dit Ron. Elle pouvait entendre sa voix, bien qu'elle lui semblait provenir de très loin. Elle venait seulement de fermer les yeux, elle voulait dormir. Pourquoi lui parlait-il ?

« Mmm, laisses-moi ! » fut la seule réponse qui vint. Elle était si somnolente, et son mal de tête persistait mais elle se sentait étrangement bien.

« Hermione, ouvres les yeux ; regardes moi, Hermione » lui disait Ron, en lui secouant les épaules. Elle essaya de s'éloigner de lui, essayant d'entrer plus profondément dans le sentiment de chaleur qui commençait à l'envelopper, mais quand Ron commença à lui tapoter les joues – un peu trop fort pour qu'elle puisse l'ignorer – elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et se décala légèrement vers l'arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ? » demanda-t-elle à Ron, essayant d'ignorer le fait que son visage soit dangereusement proche du sien – pourquoi, si elle inclinait juste un peu sa tête vers la gauche… _non_ ! Elle devait arrêter de penser à Ron de cette manière ! Ron était son meilleur ami, son vraiment très beau meilleur ami, mais n'avait-il pas uneapparance particulièrement sexy lorsqu'il était inquiet comme ça ? Ses lèvres si charnues et invitantes, et il laissait pousser ses cheveux de sorte qu'elle pouvait s'imaginer y enfouir ses mains, et puis, la manière dont il la regardait, de ses yeux d'un bleu si profond, elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de lui que… non, non, non ! « J'ai du me cogner la tête plus fort que je ne le pensais » murmura-t-elle avant de se souvenir que Ron l'avait réveillé quelques secondes auparavant. Elle lui jeta un regardnoir et attendit d'entendre son explication.

« Quoique tu veuilles faire, tu ne peux pas t'endormir » lui dit-il. Elle le regardait comme si elle était prête à le tuer pour lui avoir faire perdre les quelques minutes de sommeil qu'elle avait réussi à avoir… pour être tout à fait honnête, elle était parfaitement disposée à lui faire mal physiquement s'il ne la laissait pastranquille pour qu'elle puisse se rendormir.

« Je te préviens, Ron, je suis fatiguée. Ne me dis pas d'idioties pour m'empêcher de dormir. Je peux le faire bien que j'ai la sensation d'être poisseuse et ensanglantée. » lui dit-elle. Si Ron était surpris d'entendre sa menace, il ne le laissa pas montrer.

« Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire, Herm. Tu t'es cognée la tête et tu as perdu connaissance. Tu as probablement une commotion cérébrale et si tu t'endors, tu ne te réveilleras peut-être pas. » Il lui parlait de cette voix patiente et douce, encore. Hermione souhaitait presque qu'il lui hurle dessus. De cette façon, elle aurait eu une excuse pour le frapper.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de commotion cérébrale ? Tu n'es pas médicomage. »

« Non, mais tu oublies que j'aime le Quidditch. Mes frères et moi y avons souvent joué quand j'était plus jeune. Je suis de nombreuses fois tombé de mon balai et j'ai atterri sur la tête, comme mes frères avant moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas médicomage, comme tu dis, mais quand il arrive des chutes au Quidditch qui impliquent des commotions cérébrales, je suis bien renseigné. » Son ton était calme, bien qu'il est parlé de sa voix puissante pour convaincre Hermione qu'il savait de quoi il parlait, et qu'il ne voulait pas que quelque chose lui arrive.

« Bien » dit Hermione, d'une voix claire lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas.

Ron, qui était à genoux par terre, se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le sofa, à côté d'Hermione qui n'arrivait pas à décider si elle était reconnaissante, ou déçue que leurs visages ne soient plus aussi proche l'un de l'autre. « Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour rester éveillée, Ron ; je me sens déjà comme si j'allais m'endormir. »

« Tu as seulement besoin de t'occuper » lui dit Ron comme si c'était la chose la plus facile au monde. Evidemment, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'on pouvait ressentir lorsqu'on recevait une malle en plein tête.

« Et comment exactement me proposes-tu de faire ça ? » demanda-t-elle, et amèrement regarda l'exemplaire détruit de _L'Histoire de Poudlard _avant d'ajouter, « lire est impossible, alors que proposes tu de faire à la place ? » Elle regarda Ron qui faisait un rictus affreux et leva suggestivement ses sourcils en réponse à sa question. Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel, et soupira impatiemment, « Hormis _ça_ » lui dit-elle.

« Oh, allez, tu n'es pas drôle, Hermione. Tu l'as dit, il n'y a rien de mieux à faire, et ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas penséfaire çadepuis la quatrième année, de plus c'est notre dernière chance, tu sais ; je pourrais devenir utile, bientôt » plaisanta-t-il, bien qu'Hermione n'était pas sûre de savoir s'il disait vraiment la vérité,ou s'il plaisantait seulement « à moitié ».

« Tu sais, je pense que je peux laisser passer ça, Ron. Je veux dire, je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer avec mon manque d'amusement » lui dit-elle froidement. « De plus, je ne pense pas que ma tête puisse supporter ça, en ce moment » ajouta-t-elle, d'une voix sérieuse alors qu'elle grimaçait. Sa tête lui faisait réellement mal. Le rictus qui était sur le visage de Ron il y a une seconde s'effaça rapidement, et l'inquiétude était de retour sur son visage.

« Je pense que tu saignes encore » lui dit-il, « Laisses-moi voir » dit-il, se déplaçant de sorte qu'il ne soit de nouveau plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Leurs jambes se touchaient, et bien qu'Hermione se soit sentie frissonner à son contact, Ron ne sembla même pas le remarquer. « Je vais la nettoyer et te refaire un bandage » dit-il, regardant sa blessure. Il alla vers son sac et retira un petit chaudron en éteint de celui-ci.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu emportes un chaudron dans ton sac ? » lui demanda Hermione, sceptique.

« Je l'aiacheté au Chemin de Traverse, ce matin pendant que tu prenais ton petit déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur. Neville a fait fondre le mien la dernière fois que nous avons travaillé ensemble en cours de potions, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, Hermione se rappelait l'avoir entendu dire quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il avait besoin d'un nouveau chaudron en éteint. « Qu'est-ce que tu as d'autres là dedans ? » demanda-t-elle, étirant son cou pour essayer de voir ce qu'il y avait dans le sac, mais n'arrivait à rien voir de l'endroit oû elle était. « Tu n'aurais pas un portable moldu ? Je demande seulement parce que dans notre cas il pourrait s'avérer très utile. » Elle essaya de sourire, mais ne pouvait pas le faire – elle était trop fatiguée et s'était trop douloureux de sourire, en ce moment.

« Désolé de te décevoir. Dorénavant c'est bierre-au-beurre, sucreries et autres choses du même genre. Plus de surprises dans _ce_ sac » grimaça-t-il, encore sérieux. « Je peux te faire confiance et te laisser deux minutes sans que tu ne t'endormes ? » lui demanda-t-il, et elle acquiesça. Il sortit par la porte avec le chaudron, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec celui-ci rempli de neige. Il ferma la porte de la cabane aussi rapidement que possible derrière lui, mais le vent froid parvint quand même à rentrer à l'intérieur. Hermione frissona.

« Désolé » s'excusa timidement Ron. Il mit le chaudron près du feu pour pouvoir faire fondre la neige, et se mit à genoux quelques secondes puis frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre devant les flammes.

« Ron, tu es gelé » dit Hermione, se sentant coupable, impuissante et pathétique pendant que Ron était obligé de s'occuper d'elle. Elle prit la cape qu'elle portait par-dessus le pull-over qu'elle avait enfilé plutôt, et se leva pour en draper les épaules de Ron.

« Hermione, tu en as plus besoin que moi ; tu es blessée » lui dit-il, en essayant de lui redonner la cape, mais elle ne le prit pas.

« Je vais bien, Ron » mentit-elle, déterminée à ne pas jouer le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse. « Je me sens beaucoup mieux » dit-elle, déterminée à rester debout, mais ses yeux choisir ce moment particulier pour se révulser encore, et elle commença àtomber doucement vers l'arrière. Ron fut à ses côtés en un éclair. Elle essaya de le repousser, dégoûtée d'elle-même de se sentir aussi _faible_.

« Cesses de jouer au héros, Hermione ; tu n'as pas besoin de m'impressionner plus que je ne le suis déjà. Je pense déjà à toi comme la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse, et la ténacité dont tu fais preuve ce soir ne fait que renforcer mon jugement. Assieds-toi, et concentres-toi sur le fait de prendre soin de toi-même, maintenant, d'accord ? Laisses-moi m'inquiéter de prendre soi de moi pour une fois. »

Hermione regarda Ron, regarda au plus profond de ses yeux, et au lieu d'y voir du mépris pour avoir agit comme une _fille_, elle y vit du respect, et de l'admiration. Elle inclina la tête en se résignant, et Ron le ré-allongea sur le sofa oû elle était assise auparavant. Ron retourna de nouveau près de son chaudron en étain, oû la neige avait fondu, et était maintenant devenue de l'eau chaude. Ron prit un T-shirt dans son sac et l'utilisa pour porter le chaudron de la cheminée au sofa. Il prit ensuite le T-shirt et le découpa en plusieurs longues bandes.

Hermione ne protesta pas lorsque Ron s'assit à côté d'elle et tourna sa tête doucement pour regarder sa blessure. Ses doigts déplacèrent tendrement les cheveux d'Hermione vers le côté opposé à sa blessure, puis il plongea le plus grand morceau de T-shirt restant dans l'eau chaude du chaudron pour ensuite procéder au nettoyage de sa plaie. L'eau la piqua lorsqu'elle rentra en contact avec sa blessure, mais Hermione serra les deux et refusa de pleurer. Seulement une fois, lorsque Ron nettoya un endroit particulièrement sensible, elle étouffa un cri, auquel cas Ron s'excusa immédiatement.

« Tu devras te laver plusieurs les cheveux avant que tu ne parviennes à enlever tout le sang séché » lui dit-il, tenant une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Elle était foncée, et dure à cause de la quantité de sang qui s'était déversée de la plaie. « Comment est-tu parvenu à te faire ça toute seule ? » lui demanda Ron, nettoyant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa plaie, avant de prendre un autre morceau du T-shirt et d'essuyer la blessure, en tapotant doucement.

« Ma malle » expliqua Hermione, « J'ai été projeté dessus quand le train a roulé hors des rails. » Ron hocha la tête suite à son explication, mais ne dis plus à quoi il pensait jusqu'à ce que sa tête fut bandée.

« Comme ça » dit Ron, alors qu'il finissait d'enrouler les morceaux de bandes autour de sa tête, et de le replier en arrière pour terminer. « Tu as l'air d'un soldat, avec ce bandage » lui dit-il en souriant, examinant son travail.

« Je peux imaginer » murmura Hermione. « Je dois être affreuse » dit-elle. C'était une bonne chose qu'Hermione n'est pas emportée de miroir avec elle comme Parvati ou Lavande le faisaient, parce qu'aussi peu qu'elle s'inquiétait de son aparance habituellement, elle était certaine que si elle pouvait se voir maintenant, même elle ne pourrait ignorer à quel point elle était horrible à voir.

« Tu es très bien » lui dit Ron, remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « En fait, je pense que tu es même très bien » dit-il, plus tranquillement. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et Hermione fut captivée par ces yeux couleur océan. L'entaille au-dessus de son sourcil s'était cicatrisée, et sa mâchoire était maintenant partagé entre une myriades de couleurs, bleu, mauve, jaune. Une de ses manches était déchirée, révélant un puissant biceps… Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu plus virile qu'à cet instant.

« Ron » commença Hermione, presque sur le ton d'une prière, prête à protester s'il refusait, se préparant à ce qu'il s'éloigner d'elle de sorte que sa seule proximité ne fasse plus battre son cœur aussi rapidement. Ron la regarda, ses yeux l'interrogeaient comme pour lui demander silencieusement si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Lorsqu'elle ne protesta pas davantage, Ron posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione ferma les yeux et respira la cannelle et les clous de girofle qu'elle associerait pour toujours à Ron. Ses lèvres étaient molles, pourtant fermes – il embrassait bien ; Hermione l'avait toujours su. Ce baiser était cependant différent de celui qu'ils avaient échangé dans la salle commune. Il était anticipé, et bienvenue ; il donnait l'impression à Hermione de voir des petites étoiles – bien que ça pouvait également être une conséquence de tout ce sang perdu. Une des mains de Ron se trouvait sur son épaule, l'autre sur sa joue, caressant tendrement sa peau douce. Quand elle sentit la langue de Ron titiller ses lèvres, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche, Hermione n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres et approfondit leur baiser. Ses bras instinctivement remontèrent jusqu'au cou de Ron, jouant avec ses cheveux, puis elle sentit ses bras encercler sa taille, resserrant son emprise jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit serrée contre lui. Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge d'Hermione et Ron s'éloigna à contre-cœur. Son visage était rougi, sa respiration saccadée, et ses lèvres gonflées.

« Nous ne devrions pas faire ça » lui dit-il. « Tu es blessée, je ne devrais pas en profiter. »

_Bien sûr_, pensa Hermione, _laissons Ron choisir ce moment pour commencer à agir en gentleman._

Hermione acquiesça, bien qu'elle souhaitait qu'il n'ait pas cesser aussi rapidement de l'embrasser, puis se déplaça vers l'autre côté du canapé. Elle regarda ses mains et éclata en sanglots bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, avec douceur, la reprenant de nouveau dans ses bras. « Je ne pensais pas que mes baisers étaient si mauvais que ça » dit-il, et Hermione rit un peu entre les sanglots qui lui secouaient le corps. Elle saisit les pans de la chemise de Ron alors qu'elle pleurait contre sa poitrine. Elle pleura durant ce qui sembla être une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de larmes à versées, et alors elle est seulement restéeblottie contre Ron, sentant ses bras autour d'elle, et les battements de son cœur à son oreille.

« Je suis désolé » dit-elle finalement, levant les yeux vers Ron. Maintenant, plus que jamais, elle était contente de ne pas avoir de miroir à portée de main. Elle pouvait seulement imaginer ses yeux rouges et gonflés, son visage ruisselant de larmes et son nez dégoulinant. Ron ne semblait même pas remarquer à quel point elle était horrible à regarder.

« C'est bon » lui dit-il, l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. « C'est le contre coup du choc. Plusieursémotions différentes te submergent, c'est tout. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec moi, Ron, je me sens si inutile. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne serais pas aller aussi loin ; je serais probablement encore inconsciente à côté de l'épave du train. Je suis habituellement bonne dans tout ce que je fais, mais aujourd'hui je me sens comme ces personnages dans les films moldus qui doivent tout le temps être sauvés parce qu'ils ne sont pas assez intelligents pour se sauver eux-mêmes et semblent ne pas pouvoir rester éloigner cinq secondes de tout problème, je… » Ron l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne se rabaisse encore plus et mit sa main sur son menton en inclinant sa tête de sorte que ses yeux rencontrent les siens, puis caressa tendrement ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

« Certains des hommes les plus courageux que je connaisse ne seraient pas aller à plus de dix mètres de cette colline avec une blessure à la tête comme la tienne. Certaines de ces personnes, les plus fortes que je connaisse n'auraient pas tenu aussi longtemps avant d'abandonner complètement, sans oublier le fait que malgré que tout aille de travers, tu prends toujours le temps de t'inquiéter pour savoir si je n'ai pas froid, ou le fait que ces trois dernières heures tu as essayé de faire comme si tout allait bien et que tu ne souffrais pas.

Cesses d'être aussi dur envers toi même, Hermione, parce que je te le dis maintenant tu es loin d'être stupide, inutile ou impuissante. Cela ne me dérange pas de prendre soin de toi… au contraire, c'est un changement radical comparer à l'époque oû tu me harcelais pour que je fasse mes devoirs ou mette un manteau, ou encore lave mes mains avant d'aller dîner, et sache que si les rôles avait été inversés, ce serait toi qui serais assise ici à me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter de faire bonne impression parce que Dieu sait Hermione que tu as fait bonne impression sur moi. » Au fur et à mesure du discours de Ron, sa voix était devenue plus douce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un murmure. Ses yeux n'avaient quitté qu'une seule fois ceux d'Hermione, et avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer, les yeux d'Hermione étaient de nouveau emplis de larmes, seulement ces larmes la étaient très différentes de celles qui avaient été versées un peu plus tôt. Hermione parvint à sourire, alors qu'une unique larme s'échappa et roula le long de sa joue. Ron l'essuya délicatement avec son pouce.

« Merci, Ron ; cela signifie pour moi plus que tu ne le crois » lui dit-elle. Ron hocha la tête, parce qu'apparemment, il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à sa voix jusqu'au bout, et amena la tête d'Hermione contre son torse. Ils restèrent dans la même position, chacun dans ses propres pensées alors qu'ils regardaient les flammes, avant qu'Hermione ne brise le silence. « Ron ? » dit-elle, sa têtetoujours sur sa poitrine.

« Oui ? »

« Tes baisers ne sont pas mauvais » dit-elle,epiant sa réaction avant de continuer à parler. « Je pense que tu embrasses très bien, si tu veux savoir la vérité » dit-elle, auquel cas Ron répondit par un sourire. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes de plus. « Et Ron ? » dit-elle, encore.

« Oui, Hermione ? » chuchota-t-il, dessinant des cercles dans son dos.

« Je ne te harcèle _pas_ » lui dit-elle, faisant exploser de rire Ron.

« Si, tu le fais » lui dit-il, et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il l'embrassa encore. C'était doux, et sucrée, et plus court que le dernier baiser, mais Hermione se sentit étourdie et essoufflée en même temps. C'était étonnant qu'une si petite chose pouvait avoir autant d'effet sur elle lorsqu'elle provenait de Ron. Quand elle releva les yeux vers Ron, elle fut surprise d'y trouverde l'inquiétude, du doute. Elle était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer les mots, Ron l'avait libéré de son étreinte, et luttait pour remettre sa cape.

« Oû est-ce que tu vas ? » lui demanda Hermione, se demandant ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il arrête de l'embrasser, et ensuite veuille partir le plus loin possible de là oû elle était.

« Je dois aller chercher du bois » lui dit-il, et Hermione qui ne pouvait pas l'aider remarqua combien il évitait de la regarder dans les yeux. « Le feu ne durera pas éternellement, et la neige ne cesse de tomber. Il pourrait se passer plus de temps que nous l'aurions pensé avant que quelqu'un ne puisse revenir jusqu'ici et nous chercher. » dit-il, regardant partout sauf l'endroit oû elle se trouvait actuellement.

« Bien » dit Hermione, se sentant déprimée. Elle était sur le point de suggérer d'y aller avec lui, mais savait que Ron utilisait simplement le bois comme excuse pour s'éloigner d'elle. Elle l'observa, alors que Ron était tourné vers la porte. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva devant celle-ci, la main sur la poignée.

« Si tu sens comme si tu étais sur le point de t'endormir, ou si quelque chose arrive, je ne serais pas loin… cries simplement » dit-il, puis il partit, laissant un courant d'air froid et un peu de neige derrière lui. Hermione mit son visage entre ses mains, et pleura.

* * *

Et voilà. Fin du deuxième chapitre. 

Comme je l'ai dit la semaine dernière, le chapitre 3 arrivera sûrement lundi prochain ou peut-être dans le week-end, ça dépend si j'ai fini de le traduire ou pas.

Gros bisous à tous les lecteurs et lectrices


	3. Une leçon d’humilité

**Chapitre 3: Une leçon d'humilité**

Lorsque Hermione entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer une fois de plus, elle ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder. Ron était parti pendant presque une demi-heure et durant ce temps elle avait eu du mal à empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle entendit les bruits de pas de Ron devant elle et le bruit inimitable du bois qu'on empile. Elle releva la tête de ses genoux et le regarda. Son dos était tourné vers elle et les flammes mouvantes dansaient d'une façon provocante sur son corps, reflétant des tonalités cuivrées dans ses cheveux. Hermione refoula une nouvelle vague de larmes qui menaçait de se déversée à tout moment. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas regardé lorsqu'il était revenu ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas parlé ? Etait-elle vraiment si indésirable ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas oublier aussi facilement son apparence échevelée comme elle l'avait pensé au début. C'était la seule raison plausible qu'Hermione puisse imaginer – il l'avait embrassé et avait soudainement réalisé combien elle était repoussante, et avait dû partir pour sauver la face. Certainement si cela avait été Lavande, ou Parvati, - ou même pire – Fleur Delacour, il serait resté. C'était parfaitement clair maintenant !

Hermionepassa rapidement du sentiment d'être désolé pour elle-même à celui d'être très en colère contre Ron. Comme osait-il la juger seulement sur sa seule apparence ? Avait-elle trop ignorer ses bouffonneries ces sept dernières années ? Ne pas s'être occuper de sa jalousie envers Viktor Krum jusqu'à ce que _finalement_ elle remarque à quel point il était idiot ? Bien, évidemment ! S'il ne réagissait pas seulement comme un… comme un garçon. Ils ressemblaient à des poissons - comme eux ils étaient attirées par des chsoes brillantes.Hermione n'était pas brillante, et elle ne le sera jamais. Elle ne désirait pas se conformer aux avis de chacun pour savoir comment elle devraitparaître ou agir, et Ron et tous les autres devraient avoir compris, mais _non_, il flirtait sans scrupule avec elle depuis trois ans, l'avait embrassé à deux occasions, avait même laissé entendre le fait qu'il avait des sentiments plus que platoniques pour elle, et à la seconde oû elle commençait à le considérer plus que comme un ami, il s'enfuyait comme un animal effrayé.

« Bon, maintenant ça suffit ! hurla Hermione frustrée, et avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle faisait, elle saisit le chaudron plein d'eau, fit les quelques pas nécessaires pour traverser la pièce, et lui vida sur la tête. Ron, inutile de le dire, était sur ses gardes, et à la seconde oû l'eau se déversa sur sa tête, ilse releva (l'eau s'était considérablement refroidie depuis qu'il avait nettoyer la blessure d'Hermione avec), se retournant face à elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? » demanda-t-il, les cheveux collés aux visages et dégoulinant d'eau, mouillant le devant de sa chemise. Hermione était temporairement distraite car elle regardait le tissu blanc qui devenait transparent et collait à sa peau, dévoilant ses formes. Hermione déglutit, les yeux dans le vague. Elle réalisa que Ron s'adressait à elle.

« Et bien si tu ne le sais pas » dit-elle d'une manière cinglante, « ce n'est pas moi qui vais te le dire. » Sans se soucier de lui, elle retourna dans le coin de la pièce oû elle regarda par la fenêtre. Il neigeait encore – très mauvais signe – et le vent se faisait de plus en plus fort. Elle eut soudain très chaud et rougit, et l'image de la poitrine de Ron à travers sa chemise trempée qui continuait à occuper son esprit. Une nouvelle vague d'apitoiement sur elle-même la frappa et Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que pour une fois dans sa vie, quelqu'un pouvait éprouver de forts sentiments pour elle qui pourraient être réciproque – juste une fois donc elle pourrait finalement croire qu'elle _était_ désirable même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas un modèle de beauté. Une réplique d'un film lui vint à l'esprit : « Tout les hommes ne quittent pas toutes les femmes… tout les hommes _me_ quittent. » _L'histoire de ma vie_, pensa Hermione, _bien que je dois trouver un homme qui voudrait de moi avant que cela ne puisse s'appliquer_. Une larme roula silencieusement le long de sa joue, mais elle l'essuya avec colère. Il n'y aurait plus de pleurs pour la soirée… elle n'allait pas laisser Ron savoir ce qui lui arrivait, c'était la raison principale, mais elle refusait également de se transformer en une de ces femmes qui commencent à pleurer pour la moindre petite chose qui n'allait pas dans leur vie. Le fait qu'elle se soit déjà effondrer deux fois en une nuit était un bon prétexte pour appeler le livre _Guinness des Records du Monde_.

« De quoi diable est-tu en train de parler ? La voix de Ron traversa ses pensées. Il se tenait derrière elle ; Hermione pouvait voir son reflet dans la vitre mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

« Comme je te l'ais dit ; si tu ne le sais pas, je ne prendrais pas la peine de te l'expliquer pour que tu comprennes » dit-elle, d'un ton plus dur que prévu. Peu importe, il aurait l'effet qu'elle désirait. Ils se fâcherait, commenceraient à se hurler dessus, ils entameraient une nouvelle dispute dévastatrice, et ensuite elle aurait une excuse pour lui dire tout ce à quoi elle venait de penser à l'instant – hormis ces pensées sur sa chemise trempée qui le rendait sexy, bien sûr. Hermione réalisa qu'elle retenait sa respiration, attendant que Ron lui réponde, mais tout ce qu'il fit fut de murmurer « bien », et Hermione regarda son reflet alors qu'il se retournait et passait sa chemise par dessus sa tête sans prendre la peine de la déboutonner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement paniquée alors qu'elle se retournait pour voir le véritable dos de Ron, pas seulement son reflet. Son souffle s'accéléra alors que ses yeux s'attardaient sur les muscles de son dos et de ses épaules.

« A ton avis qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? » répliqua Ron. Hermione espérait et priait qu'il ne se retourne pas ; elle avait déjà assez de mal avec la vision de son dos nu sans en plus voir… oh, bordel de merde ! Il s'_était_ retourné, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione pouvait seulement imaginer à quoi elle ressemblait avec sa bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux fixés vers le bas de son torse, la petite traînée de poil roux qui descendait jusque sous son pantalon. _Il ne manque plus que la bave, et mon humiliation sera complète_, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Heureusement, Ron ne prêtait pas attention à elle. Il était trop occupé à lui hurler dessus. Hermione se raisonna et essaya de l'écouter.

« … verser de l'eau sur moi sans aucune raison. Tu t'attendais peut-être à ce que je reste trempé et que je meurs de froid ? Je suis sûr que c'est ce que tu voudrais, n'est-ce pas ? Toute ma vie je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes. » termina-t-il en sortant un T-Shirt de son sac et en l'enfilant, s'ébouriffant les cheveux par la même occasion. Il dirigea brusquement ses mains vers ses cheveux, essayant de les repeigner,faisant remonterson T-Shirt de quelques centimètres révélant la même partie de son corps qui avait captivé l'attention d'Hermione quelques minutes auparavant. _Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? _se gronda Hermione. _On pourrait pensé que je ne suis qu'une sorte de dépravée !_ Elle se força à détourner le regard avant qu'elle ne fasse une grosse bêtise.

Hermione avait toujours pensé que les femmes qui se jetaient sur les hommes étaient pathétiques, pourtant à ce moment elle savait exactement ce qu'elles pouvaient ressentir. De nouveau, elle remarqua l'effet que Ron pouvait avoir sur elle. Elle réalisa qu'il était le seul homme qui pouvait lui faire ressentir ces choses. Même quand elle sortait avec Viktor Krum (aussi brièvement que cette relation avait duré), elle n'avait jamais eu l'envie d'être embrassée ou tenue par lui comme elle l'avait été avec Ron, et malgré la forte attirance sexuelle qu'elle avait pour son meilleur ami, elle savait que c'était quelque chose de plus profond. Ses sentiments étaient plus enracinés en elle-même qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. C'est pourquoi il l'avait autant blessé lorsqu'il l'avait rejeté plutôt. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, et se retourna à contre-cœur.

« Je suis désolé » lui dit Ron lorsqu'elle se retourna.

« Pour quoi ? » demanda Hermione, ne sachant pour quel incident en particulier il lui faisait des excuses.

« Pour être honnête avec toi, je n'en ai aucune idée » lui dit-il. « Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait qui t'as rendu si fâchée et qui t'as fait sentir le besoin de me tremper de la tête au pieds. » continua-t-il, semblant plus timide de seconde en seconde. Hermione ne pouvait pas l'aider… elle éclata de rire. Elle était encore furieuse contre lui – bien, peut-être que furieuse était un mot trop fort – mais c'était la première fois de sa vie que Ron lui faisait de vraies excuses. Il avait admis ses fautes sans aucun doute (et sans reconnaître qu'il était vraiment fautif) ; il essayait d'être une personne meilleure, et Hermione lui serait éternellement reconnaissante pour ça. Elle était toujours prise dans son hilarité soudaine, lorsque Ron se baissa et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé aussi » lui dit-elle, son cœur battant frénétiquement du fait de leur proximité. Autant qu'elle fut blessé que Ron ne soit pas attiré par elle, elle savait qu'elle le serait encore plus si elle le perdait complètement – oh, comme elle était devenue faible d'envoyer balader tous ses principes et d'oublier toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle était fâchée seulement parce qu'il lui avait souri : elle _détestait_ quand il faisait ça !

« Bien, je te pardonne » dit-il, dans un ton soudain passif avant de s'éloigner et de marcher vers la cheminée oû il commença à remuer les bûches avec un bâton. Il l'avait fait de nouveau ! Cette fois, Hermione ne pleura pas… elle n'a même pas commencé à hurler.

« Très bien » dit-elle, d'une voix patiente, mais d'un ton toujours aussi froid. « Ron Weasley, tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive et tout de suite ! » lui dit-elle, détachant chaque syllabe. Sa voix était très calme, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne prenait pas du tout cette affaire à la légère.

« Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles » lui dit-il, en se tournant – oh, quel garçon stupide il était.

« Ah ouais ? Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ? Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire vu qu'apparemment tu l'a momentanément perdu. » Sa voix n'était pas aussi calme que précédemment : la tempête était sur le point d'arriver. « Tu étais celui qui te plaignait de nous deux qui évitaient la question plutôt, bien tu seras heureux d'apprendre que je suis sur le point d'être plus direct avec toi que je ne l'ai jamais été » elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

« Hermione, je… » Ron essaya de dire quelque chose. Hermione le coupa brusquement avec sa main. Ses yeux couleurs chocolat rayonnaient de fureur.

« Non, tu voulais qu'on discute » elle chercha le mot adéquate, « _ceci_ » faisant finalement un geste les désignant tout les deux, « bien nous allons discuté, et tu vas m'écouter et fermer ta bouche pendant que nous discutons » elle commençait à devenir irrationnelle, elle le savait, mais à ce moment elle était trop énervée pour s'en inquiéter. « D'abord tu commences à jouer au séducteur dans le train, avec toutes tes conneries comme « _qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je t'embrassais maintenant_ » et « _oh, Hermione, mon cou me fait mal tu ne voudrais pas me faire un massage ?_ » Ron sembla vouloir lui dire qu'elle était celle qui avait lancer l'idée de massage, mais il pensa que ce serait mieux pour lui de se taire et de rester silencieux. Hermione, en ce moment, commençait à aller et venir dans la pièce. « Et _ensuite_, tu commences à agir de façon héroïque et noble de sorte que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'être attirée par toi… »

Ron ne put y résister, un affreux sourire apparu sur son visage. « Tu es attirée par moi, hein ? »

« La ferme ! » hurla Hermione. « Tu sais parfaitement que je ne pouvais pas réagir d'une autre manière, et ensuite – et _ensuite_ » son allure ralentie et elle commença à parler d'une voix calme… ce qui pouvait seulement signifier une seule chose : elle était _vraiment_ en colère. « Tu as réellement reçu un coup sur la tête pour me dire « _tu as vraiment fait une impression sur moi _», sachant parfaitement comment je réagirais. Et, juste au moment oû j'acceptais le fait que nous ne serions rien de plus que des amis, tu mefais un coup bas: tu m'as embrassé – deux fois ! – et tu sais quoi ? J'ai _aimé_ ça ! » Ron souriait encore mais Hermione lui lança un regard qui l'aurait fusillé sur place, et il dû mordre sa lèvre inférieur pour supprimer son sourire. « Je l'admet… J'ai aimé ça… comme tu le _voulais_, c'était ton plan, n'est-ce pas ? Faites croire à Hermione qu'elle a votre confiance et ensuite jetez là pour prouver que vous pouvez l'avoir ! C'est pour ça que tu t'es levé et que tu t'es enfui, _c'est _pourquoi tu m'as pratiquement _jeté_ loin de toi il y a une seconde lorsque je t'ais pris dans mes bras. Bien Ronald Weasley, tu es la plus méprisable, la plus vile des personnes que j'ai eu lemalheur de rencontrer ! Je pensais que tu étais différent des autres garçons. Je pensais que tu étais _spécial_ parce que tu étais mon meilleur ami, mais tu es comme les autres n'est-ce pas ? Non, tu n'es pas seulement comme tout le monde – ceux qui se basent sur l'apparence. Tu n'imaginerais même pas l'idée de toi et Hermione Granger, parce que Hermione Granger n'est pas jolie : elle a les cheveux en broussailles et elle ne se soucie pas de son maquillage ou de ses vêtements. Hermione est juste une « miss je-sais-tout », Hermione est… » _tu te réfères à toi comme une troisième personne ?_ lui dit une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête, et elle changea de tactique. « _Je_ ne suis tout simplement pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? J'aurais dû le savoir ; j'aurais dû le savoir que ça n'arriverais jamais et que je m'étais trompée toutes ces années, mais c'est juste une preuve que la réalité n'est pas du tout comme je l'imaginais. Si _j_'avais été « jolie » comme Fleur, ou Parvati et Padma, ou Lavande, tu ne te serais pas enfui. Si cela aurait été l'une d'entre elles, tu aurais été parfaitement content de l'embrasser ou peut-être même de coucher avec elle - bien que je frissonne rien que de penser à _ça_ – toute la nuit. Alors je suis désolé de ne pas être belle, Ron. Je suis désolé que tu ne te sois pas échoué avec quelqu'un d'autre. N'essayes pas de le nier non plus, Ron, parce que je sais que si Miss Beauxbatons devait venir vers toi en ce moment et te dire « _oh Ron, tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais rencontré, embrasses-moi tout de suite _» ou d'autres conneries de ce genre tu ne serais pas parti de si tôt. » Hermione finit d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait et s'effondra sur le canapé, épuisée d'avoir tant arpenté la pièce et hurlé. Elle leva une de ses mains et la posa sur le côté de sa tête oû elle savait avoir sa blessure. Ron fit un mouvement pour avancer, mais Hermione le regarda fixement encore une fois.

« _Non_ ; je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de moi. Je ne supporte plus de te voir. » dit-elle d'une façon méprisante, et le visage de Ron se décomposa lentement.

« D'accord, tu ne vas plus me parler non plus ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix légèrement tremblante.

« Non » dit Hermione, lâchant sa tête qui lui faisait mal. Son ton indiquait clairement que la conversation était terminée mais Ron choisit de l'ignorer.

« Très bien, mais saches que je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire et te laisser m'accuser de tout les maux du monde sans avoir mon mot à dire » commença-t-il, déterminé à ce que Hermione l'écoute. « Maintenant laisses-moi te dire que tu avais totalement raison : si j'avais été coincé ici avec Lavande ou Parvati, ou Fleur et qu'elles se seraient jetées sur moi, tu crois que je ne les aurais pas repoussé ? Je suis un garçon, Hermione ; quel garçon ne les repousseraient pas ? D'accord, peut-être Crabbe ou Goyle mais d'un autre côté je me demanderais toujours _comment_ ils pourraient avoir un jour une relation. Cependant, Lavande et Parvati et Fleur sont de jolies femmes, et si j'étais coincé avec l'une d'entre elle au lieu de toi dans cette cabane, je peux honnêtement te dire avec la certitude d'un pour cent que je considérais comme un devoir d'essayer d'avoir _un peu_ d'action. » Ron se déplaça vers le canapé. Hermione essaya difficilement de ne pas pleurer ; elle s'était promis un peu plus tôt de ne pas pleurer, et elle était bien déterminée à tenir cette promesse. Comment pouvait-il ? Comment pouvait-il simplement se tenir là et la blesser en sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait de lui ? Elle lui avait à peu près expliqué clairement quelques secondes auparavant et là il lui brisait volontairement le cœur. Hermione se leva et le gifla… si durement, en fait, que sa tête fut projetée en arrière. La claque n'était pas suffisante cependant, et bientôt Hermione lui donna des coup de poings sur ses bras et sa poitrine. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. Ron était effrayé par la claque reçu mais il se reprit rapidement, et Hermione n'avait seulement réussi à lui donner que quelques coups avant que Ron ne lui saisisse les poignets. Il n'était pas du tout brutal, en fait la poigne douce qu'il avait sur Hermione l'étonna.

« Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? » lui dit-elle, sa voix trahissant le mal qu'elle ressentait.

« Je suis désolé, Herm ; tu as dit certaines choses, et j'admet que c'est vrai, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. Je t'en prie laisses-moi finir » lui dit-il, alors qu'il essuyait une de ses larmes avec le dos de sa main. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je devais te faire voir » commença-t-il, mais Hermione le coupa une fois de plus.

« Je ne veux entendre ça, Ron. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire » lui dit-elle, sa voix maintenant presque inaudible.

« Ecoutes seulement, Herm. Une fois dans ta vie, écoutes simplement ce que j'ai à te dire et ne saute pas sur des conclusions attives. Naturellement si l'occasion se présentait je la saisirait, et il est vrai que si j'avais échoué avec n'importe qui d'autre que toi – à condition que ce soit une femme et qu'elle n'ait pas la plus petite ressemblance avec Millicent Bulstrode – la situation se serait déroulée très différemment, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. La raison pour laquelle cette chose ne peut pas arriver c'est parce que tu comptes trop pour moi. Je ne me soucie pas de Lavande ou de Parvati, ou même de Fleur. Si je les avait embrassé, cela aurait été insignifiant. Je ne pourrais jamais ressentir pour elle ce que je ressens pour toi. Si tu penses que j'ai agi comme un nul toute la nuit parce que je penses que tu n'est pas attirante, alors tu n'es pas la sorcière futée que je pensais que tu étais. Hermione, tu es la personne la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu. Non seulement tu es belle à l'extérieur, mais le plus important tu es encore plus belle à l'intérieur. Tu es celle qui m'importe le plus, le personne la plus affectueuse que je connaisse, et tu es ma meilleure amie. _Tu_ es la seule avec qui j'ai envie d'être, Hermione, et si je me suis éloigné de toi toute la nuit, ce n'est pas parce que je ne voulais pas être avec toi – c'est parce que voulais être avec toi _à tel point_ que cela me faisait peur. Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression que tout ce qui m'entoure devient flou. Je ne peux pas penser correctement, la moitié du temps je ne peux même pas marcher droit, et le pire de tout c'est que je commence à agir comme un imbécile, bien que tu ne semble même pas le remarquer, mais je suppose que tu es habituée à avoir un imbécile comme meilleur ami depuis toutes ces années. Quand je suis avec toi, c'est comme si toutes les connections qui faisaient marcher mon cerveau étaient coupées. Tu es la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse, et tu as fait une impression sur moi. J'ai pensé que mes sentiments étaient clairs lorsque je t'ai embrassé, mais ensuite quand tu m'as embrassé de nouveau, je ne voulais pas te laisser partir… si je t'avais embrassé encore, je pense que jamais je n'aurais été capable de te laisser partir. Tu étais blessée à la tête, et tu ne pouvais pas être totalement objective. Je ne voulais pas passer cette nuit incroyable avec toi pour que tu le regrettes le matin, Hermione. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pû le supporter. » dit-il d'une voix étranglée, les yeux larmoyants. Sa prise sur Hermione n'était plus aussi forte ainsi elle pouvait s'écarter si elle le voulait, mais elle ne le fit pas. Ron était forcé de regarder ailleurs alors qu'il reprenait le contrôlesur lui-même, et quand son regard revint se poser sur Hermione, il souriait.

« Tu es un imbécile, tu sais » chuchota-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient, bien que elles étaient très différent des précédentes larmes, puis elle ditlorsqu'elle vit son visage. « oh, Ron ; je suis désolé pour ta joue ! » dit-elle, retirant brusquement son bras pour toucher la zébrure rouge qui se formait rapidement en prenant la forme de ses doigts. Ron grimaça, mais il souriait toujours.

« C'est bon, je l'avais mérité. » dit-il, prenant sa main dans la sienne. « Hermione, nous ne devrions pas faire ça… je veux dire je _veux_ le faire – probablement plus que tu ne le crois – mais ta tête. »

« Ma tête va beaucoup mieux maintenant, Ron, et je ne me soucis pas de la douleur que je ressens : je ne pourrais jamais regretter le temps que j'ai passé avec toi. » lui dit-elle. Les bras de Ron se posèrent autour d'elle alors qu'il l'entraînait dans un tendre câlin. Hermione se sentit au chaud et en sécurité alors que son visage était blottie contre sa poitrine, son oreille appuyée contre lui de sorte qu'elle puisse entendre les battements de son cœur. L'odeur familière de son eau de Cologne emplie ses narines, elle inhala profondément. « Je ne me fatiguerais jamais de ça. » chuchota-t-elle, dans un état de somnolence.

« Je ne me fatiguerais jamais de toi » chuchota Ron alors qu'il lui embrassait le sommet du crâne. « mais autant que je déteste te laisser partir, tu es en train de t'endormir. »

« Non je ne suis pas fatiguée » nia Hermione, bien que ce ne soit qu'une tentative hésitante. Elle bailla et se blottie plus profondément dans les bras de Ron, étant presque au bord de l'assoupissement. Il la laissa faire – bien qu'il faisait doucement, et avec attention. Ses mains restèrent sur ses bras, comme s'il ne voulait pas briser totalement le contact.

« Si tu l'es » sourit-il, donnant une légère pression sur son bras. Hermione lui sourit en retour.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, il n'y a rien à faire ici » dit-elle.

« J'ai une idée » dit Ron, et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel – les garçons.

« Allons, Ron, je pense que nous avons déjà parlé de ça plutôt » dit-elle, bien que l'ombre d'un sourire était sur ses lèvres.

« Hmm, cela semble très tentant » répondit Ron, le même sourire apparu sur son visage, « pour une fois ce n'était pas à ça que je pensais. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Hermione, sa curiosité soudain accrue… _cela_ devait être quelque chose de spécial.

« Ne soit pas si surprise » dit-il en riant, une expression ahurie sur son visage. « Tu sais quand je t'ai dit plutôt qu'il n'y avait plus de surprise dans mon sac ? » Hermione acquiesça. « Et bien j'ai menti, encore une fois. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione, toute somnolence qu'elle avait ressenti plutôt s'était envolée.

« Ton cadeau de Noël » lui dit Ron d'une voix conspiratrice, alors qu'il marchait vers l'autres côté de la pièce pour récupérer son sac.


	4. Une bonne nuit de sommeil

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre,et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que moi j'ai eu à la traduire. Je ne vais pas vous embêtez plus longtemps et vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4: Une bonne nuit de sommeil**

« Mais tu m'as déjà donné mon cadeau » dit Hermione, quelque peu confuse mais néanmoins heureuse. C'était vrai : Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient échangé leurs cadeaux avant de quitter Poudlard comme ils allaient passé Noël séparément. Ron lui avait offert un collier pour Pattenrond oû il avait fait gravé son nom sur un médaillon en forme de souris. Il s'était mainte fois énervé contre son chat depuis leur troisième année et bien qu'il n'ose pas l'admettre, elle avait plus d'une fois vu Ron caresser tendrement Pattenrond derrière l'oreille lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne le regardait. Hermione avait laissé Pattenrond à Ginny durant les vacances, et elle était infiniment heureuse de ça maintenant, peut importe combien son chat lui manquait. Il ne serait jamais sorti vivant de l'accident de train.

« Et bien, ce cadeau était plus pour Pattenrond que pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Et en plus, » dit-il, ses oreilles prenant une teinte rouge foncé, « Je voulais te donner ton cadeau quand nous aurions été seuls. » lui dit-il. Il se pencha et atteint son sac – Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers son postérieur alors qu'ilse baissait. Ron se releva brusquement et mit ses deux mains pour se couvrir lorsqu'il entendit son rire bébête derrière lui.

« Etais-tu en train de fixer mes fesses? » lui demanda-t-il, ses oreilles redevenant cramoisies alors qu'il la regardait incrédule.

« Peut-être que oui » lui dit Hermione, riant toujours sottement. Demain elle seraitmortifiée de l'audace dont elle avait fait preuve ce soir.

« Je n'arrive pas à te croire – comment c'était ? » lui demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils, Hermione a seulement réussi à rire bêtement encore.

« Bien, sur une échelle de un à dix, je _dirais_… »

« Tu_dirais_ ? » s'exclama Ron, levant un sourcil.

« Onze et demi » lui dit Hermione, grimaçant légèrement.

« Vraiment ? » Ron rougit, puis se tourna pour examiner le cause de leur discussion de manière plus approfondie. « J'_ai_ vraiment un derrière plutôt bien fait, pas vrai ? » il disait ça sérieusement, ce qui fit seulement rire Hermione plus fort, se tenant la tête comme elle l'avait fait précédemment. « Quoi ? » demanda Ron innocemment.

« Oh, c'est rien » lui dit Hermione entre deux rires, « tu as de _très_ belles fesses. »

« Mais ? » demanda Ron, sentant l'exception.

« Mais Harry te battra toujours ; Ginny donne à _son_ derrière douze. »

« Douze ? » demanda Ron, puis réfléchit plus attentivement à ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire. « Depuis quand est-ce que Ginny évalue le derrière de _Harry_ ? »

« Et bien… » commença Hermione, souriant face à l'expression énervée sur son visage.

« Oh, non ; ne me dis pas, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir » dit-il, mettant ses doigts dans ses oreilles. Il les enleva quelques secondes plus tard pour ajouter : « Attends, comment sais-tu que Ginny lui a donné douze ? » Hermione gloussa. « Maintenant je sais pourquoi il est resté soi-disant « pour tenir compagnie » pendant que tout le monde était à Paris. Il a envie de sortir avec elle ! » Il venait enfin de le réaliser.

« Tu ne vas pas faire une crise à cause de ça, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Hermione, autant inquiète qu'amusée de sa réaction.

« Sur le fait que mon _meilleur ami_ veuille sortir avec ma sœur ? » dit-il, « non, bien sûr que non » son ton semblait sarcastique. Il regarda Hermione et ses yeux se sont agrandis. « Et si je les surprend en train de s'embrasser… ou _pire_ ? dit-il, le visage levé vers le cielalors qu'il essayait de ne pas y penser. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler. Il était si mignon quand il était en colère.

« Ou pire encore, que fera Ginny lorsqu'elle découvrira que je suis complètement tombée dans les bras de sur son frère ? » lui demanda-t-elle faussement inquiète. Ron grimaça.

« Ginny reconnaît que je suis un individu modèle. Elle sera heureuse que tu ai finalement repris connaissance » dit-il en souriant et Hermione lui sourit en retour. « De plus, » ajouta Ron, « j'ai difficilement fait appel à tes sentiments. Je crois que tu as été frappée par un de ces rares moments de lucidité. » dit-il d'un ton professoral.

« Et donc ? » demanda Hermione espièglement, levant les yeux au ciel face à sa stupidité.

« C'est... » répliqua Ron, « J'ai fait une recherche étendue sur le sujet » lui dit-il. Ron avait déjà récupérer le cadeau de son sac, et Hermione et lui se rapprochaient de plus en plus à chaque seconde.

« Recherche, hein ? Quelle genre de recherche ? » demanda Hermione, entrant dans son jeu. Ron et elle était maintenant l'un en face de l'autre, et alors qu'elle posait sa question, elle glissa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Permets-moi de te montrer » chuchota-t-il avant d'abaisser sa bouche vers la sienne. Pour la quatrième fois cette nuit, ils se sont embrassés. Les lèvres de Ron étaient douces sur celles d'Hermione et une de ses mains se posa derrière sa tête alors que son autre bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui. Elle était reconnaissante de la présence stabilisante de son bras, parce que sans cela, elle aurait pû s'effondrer. Ce n'était pas que le baiser soit excessivement passionné – il était plutôt quelconque aussi loin qu'ils soient allés – mais chaque fois qu'elle était aussi proche de Ron, elle devenait irréfléchie, étourdie. Elle se demandait si c'était possible d'éprouver des sentiments plus intenses que ceux là – elle n'était pas sûre de le vouloir vraiment. Ron brisa doucement leur baiser et resta son front appuyé contre le sien, reprenant son souffle.

« Wow » chuchota-t-il, « Je pense que j'ai oublié comment je m'appelais durant une seconde. » dit-il avant de combler la distance entre eux pour lui donner une séries de baisers plus fiévreux les uns que les autres. Chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait, il se rapprochait quelques secondes plus tard comme s'il ne pouvait supporter de briser le contact. Quand finalement,plus dedix minutes s'étaient écoulées. « Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait déjà avant ça ? » demanda-t-il. Ses yeux étaient clos et son front de nouveau appuyé contre celui d'Hermione. Elle était aussi perdue que lui, et elle lutta pour se souvenir des évènements précédent le baiser. Seulement parce que son cerveau était habitué à se rappeler d'information qu'elle était capable de se souvenir.

« Le cadeau de Noël » chuchota Hermione à contre-cœur sachant que Ron devrait finalement la laisser partir.

« Oh, c'est vrai » dit-il, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour la laisser partir. « Bien, je suppose que nous devrions continuer » murmura-t-il après une minute, déroulant à contre-cœur ses bras de la taille fine d'Hermione. Elle lâcha aussi prise, et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa alors qu'il marchait de nouveau vers son sac et fouilla de nouveau à l'intérieur. Hermione ferma ses yeux un moment, essayant d'absorber tout ce qui lui était arrivé récemment. Quand elle les rouvrit, Ron était assis à côté d'elle, tenant un paquet rectangulaire dans ses mains.

« J'ai pensé que tu t'étais endormi durant une seconde » lui dit-il.

« Non, j'étais juste,_je réfléchissais_– tuvois ? » répondit-elle – et demanda immédiatement. Ron acquiesça, et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes. Il plaça le paquet dans sa paume, et enroula ses doigts autour, mais maintint sa main sur la sienne.

« Avant que tu ne l'ouvres, je voulais seulement te dire, c'est que je… » il sembla chercher ses mots pour exprimer clairement ses sentiments, et après une minute il respira profondément. « Cette chose, Hermione, c'est que tu es ma meilleure amie, mais pas _seulement_ ça. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Detoutes lesmanières tu es ma meilleure amie : tu es celle vers qui je me tourne quand j'ai besoin d'aide, tu me donnes des conseils lorsque j'en ai besoin – et parfois quand je n'en ai pas besoin – tu t'inquiètes pour moi quand j'ai des ennuis et tu n'as pas peur de me faire savoir que je suis un imbécile et je n'ai pas peur de toi lorsque tu es trop curieuse ou parce que tu es une miss-je-sais-tout. Pour ça, c'est pareil avec Harry, vous êtes tous les deux pareils, mais mon amitié avec Harry est différente de celle que nous avons parce qu'elles n'ont pas le même but. Je ne dis pas que Harry est moins un ami que toi, parce qu'il est comme un frère pour moi – et si lui et Ginny _sont_ vraiment aussi proche que ce que tu m'as dit alors il est plus qu'un frère – je donnerais ma vie pour lui, pour toi maintenant, mais en même temps je me soucie de lui différemment de le façon dont j'ai réalisé – il y a trois ans- que je me souciais de toi.

C'est ce que je veux dire quand je dis que tu es ma meilleure amie, et quand même temps tu ne l'es pas. Tu es tellement plus que ma meilleure amie, Hermione. Je… je ne peux pas vraiment te dire tout ce que je veux te dire. J'ai encore peur de beaucoup de choses, mais un jour je serais capable de te dire tout ce que je veux te dire, et je te promet que j'écrirais mon discours avant ainsi je ne passerais pas pour un idiot, mais l'essentiel, Hermione, c'est qu'aussi bonne amie que tu sois, je me ferais toujours plus de soucie pour toi que pour un autre. Te voir avec Viktor Krum fut le premier indice qui me fit réaliser çà. Tu te souviens de cette nuit dans la salle commune lorsque je pensais t'avoir perdue et que je t'ai embrassé ? C'est après ça que j'ai réalisé, mais j'étais trop effrayé et embarrassé pour faire quelque chose après ça. Je n'étais pas prêt à faire face à mes sentiments, et je ne le suis toujours pas totalement, mais maintenant je sais ce que je veux dans ma vie, et je sais que malgré tout ce qui puisse arriver je veux que tu sois là avec moi.

Je voulais te le dire dans le train, mais j'ai renoncé à la dernière minute. C'est drôle comment on peut faire face à une mort certaine et rester calme mais quand il s'agit de dire à quelqu'un ce que l'on ressent pour lui on souhaiterait presquese retrouver face à unecentained'araignées géantes… et nous savons tous les combien j'aime les araignées. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais seulement te dire que tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie peu importe ce qui arrive, mais que je suis aussi prêt à faire le prochain pas, et que si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais avoir une relation plus que platonique avec toi. » Hermione respira profondément. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de parler même si elle le voulait. Sa gorge se serra et ses yeux se remplissaient rapidement de larmes. Ron sembla comprendre ce qu'elle subissait, et au lieu d'attendre une réponse de sa part, il lui serra la main puis la retira, la laissant tenir le cadeau. « Ouvres-le » la pressa-t-il, et avec ses mains tremblantes elle retira le ruban et déroula le papier.

C'était un bracelet en or auquel était attaché plusieurs petites breloques, chacune n'étant pas plus grande qu'une pièce de monnaie. L'une était petite, de couleur rouge en forme de pierre philosophale, une autre avait la forme d'un sablier avec de minuscules grains de sable opalin à l'intérieur. Il y avait des breloques représentant chaque événement marquant de la vie d'Hermione à Poudlard, et la beauté du bracelet la laissa sans voix. Une breloque attira son attention et Hermione gloussa – c'étais un exemplaire miniature de _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, mais ce qui attira son intérêt était l'ensemble de minuscule charnières sur l'attache de la breloque. Elle regarda Ron d'un air interrogateur et il lui sourit, luiintimant silencieusement de l'ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit. Sa respiration fut coupée alors qu'elle ouvrait le minuscule médaillon révélant deux photographies : l'une la représentait au Bal de Noël, le visage rougit, regardant au loin, faisant un sourire éclatant ; elle était heureuse, cela avait probablement eu lieu avant la dispute avec Ron – Hermione ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'on l'avait prise en photo.

« Je l'ai depuis la quatrième année. Colin Creevey la prise dans le hall d'entrée avant que tout le monde n'entre dans la Grande Salle. Je ne te l'ais jamais dit, mais cette nuit j'ai pensé que tu étais stupéfiante ; c'était la première foire que je réalisais à quel point tu étais belle… combien tu es belle. Tu ne devrais pas tout changé en toi pour que je pense que tu es la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu, mais étant un male cela signifie que je suis un peu lent pour comprendre les femmes. »

« Merci » souria Hermione, « Je pense » ajouta-t-elle, en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en rougissant. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la breloque et regarda l'autre image. C'était Ron, évidemment, etla photosemblait avoir été prise récemment. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était beau à regarder. Puis, regardant plus attentivement, elle se rendit compte qu'une date était gravée sous les deux images. « C'est le date d'aujourd'hui » remarqua Hermione, quelque peu déconcertée. Ron semblait timide.

« C'est… c'est le jour oû j'ai finalement pris mon courage à deux mains et oû je t'ai dis ce que je ressentais réellement. » dit-il. « J'ai pensé que cela ferait un peu notre propre histoire » lui dit-il, se référant à la breloque représentant le livre. Hermione souriait, et des larmes de bonheur coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Ron et le serra de toutes ses forces.

« Merci, Ron ; merci. C'est la chose la plus gentille que quelqu'un ait jamais faite pour moi. » lui dit-elle, le serrant toujours fermement.

« De rien, Hermione. Je suis juste content que tu ne m'aies pas ri au visage. » lui dit-il,de meilleure humeur. Hermione gloussa.

« Et bien, j'ai été tenté durant une seconde, mais ensuite j'ai pensé à quelque chose de mieux » plaisanta-t-elle. « Tu veux bien m'aidé à le mettre ? » lui demanda-t-elle, s'écartant brusquement pour qu'il puisse atteindre son poignet pour y mettre le fragile bracelet, il était vraiment beau.

« Hmm, si je savais que tu aurais eu cette réaction, je t'aurais dit tout ça il y a très longtemps. » plaisant Ron en retour. Hermione le frappa pour son espièglerie et Ron lui attrapa facilement les mains.

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu. » lui dit-il sérieusement. Ils avaient eu l'accident il y un plus de huit heures ; il était probablement près de deux heures du matin.

« Je pensais que tu avais dit que je ne devais pas dormir » demanda Hermione confuse.

« Je l'ai dit, mais il n'était pas loin de huit heures. Cela ne te fera pas de mal de dormir durant quelques heures. Je te réveillerais de temps en temps pour m'assurer que tu vas bien. » Hermione n'était pas très ravie à l'idée d'être réveillée toutes les heures, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer.

« Et toi ? » demanda Hermione à Ron.

« Je vais bien, j'ai fait un petit somme dans le train. » lui dit-il, souriant légèrement.

« D'accord, je suppose que je peux me reposer un peu » dit Hermione en baillant, « mais si tu es fatigué, promets-moi que tu t'endormiras. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je me sens mieux. » lui dit-elle sans enthousiasme alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et se blottissait contre Ron, laissant la chaleur de son corps l'envelopper comme une couverture.

« Je ne te promet rien » chuchota Ron dans son oreille, mais Hermione l'entendit à peine.

« Bien » murmura-t-elle, baillant encore avant de s'endormir.

Il lui sembla se réveiller seulement quelques secondes plus tard, mais il s'était en réalité passé une heure.

« Hermione ? » entendit-elle Ron lui demander.

« Je vais biens, Ron » murmura-t-elle avant de se rendormirà nouveau. Une autre seconde/heure passa avant qu'il ne la réveille une fois de plus. « Je suis vivante » murmura-t-elle cette fois, n'attendant pas que Ron lui réponde pour se rendormir encore. Ce manège se répéta encore deux fois avant qu'Hermione n'intervienne, menaçant de faire mal à Ron s'il la réveillait une fois de plus et de s'endormait pas lui-même. Naturellement, elle avait fait tout ça les yeux fermés et le visage blottit contre la poitrine de Ron alors elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'ait comprise, mais il avait certainement entendu l'essentiel, parce que lorsqu'elle se rendormit de nouveau, Ron ne la réveilla pas. La fois suivante oû elle ouvrit les yeux, une lumière éclatante entrait par la fenêtre.

Hermione ferma ses yeux face à la lumière crue mais faible du soleil. Elle ne savait pas oû elle était et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son lit était devenu soudain si confortable – elle avait toujours trouvé son lit de Poudlard plutôt rêche et en comparaison, son lit chez elle était particulièrement doux. Hermione inhala profondément et son sens olfactif fut immédiatementenvahi parun parfum qu'elle ne pouvait associer qu'à une seule personne mais… « Ron ? » murmura-t-elle, ouvrant plus grand ses yeux cette fois alors que les événements de la nuit passée lui revenaient en mémoire.

Hermione essaya de bouger mais elle sentit des bras se resserrés autour d'elle. Leur position de la nuit – Ron était assis et Hermione l'enlaçait – avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent allongés tous les deux sur le sofa… Ron allongé, le dos sur le sofa. Hermione était étendue au-dessus de Ron, sur son estomac. Sa tête se trouvait dans le creux du cou de Ron avec son oreille appuyée contre sa poitrine. Le feu de la cheminée n'était maintenant plus que des braises et Hermione pouvait voir son souffle se formé devant son visage, mais elle était surprise de se sentir si confortablement installée et au chaud. Les bras de Ron étaient autour d'elle, la tenant sur elle protectivement. L'élévation de sa poitrine et le bruit de son doux ronflement indiquait qu'il dormait toujours. Hermione sourit avant d'essayer de se dégager de l'emprise de Ron… elle se trouvait souvent dans ses bras ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas qu'elle _veuille_ partir, mais elle avait une terrible envie d'aller aux toilettes, et elle voulait rajouter du bois dans l'âtre avant que le feu ne s'éteigne et que Ron ne soit forcé de déchirer plus de page de son livre préféré. Elle se tortilla un peu et constata que si elle faisait glisser son corps vers le bas, en direction des pieds de Ron, elle devrait être capable de se libérer relativement facilement.

C'était une chose connue de tous que les hommes pouvaient être – excités –alors qu'ils dormaient, mais Hermione n'avait jamais beaucoup penser à ça, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une masse indubitablement pressée contre le haut de sa cuisse. Son premier réflexe fut de remonter immédiatement vers le haut, mais elle s'abstint de le faire pour ne pas réveiller Ron, ce qui les embarrasserait tous les deux. Bien qu'elle ait eu dix-huit ans, Hermione n'était pas très expérimentée avec ces choses là. Hormis Vikor Krum et une petite poignée de garçons, elle n'avait jamais officiellement eu _rendez-vous_, et les baisers qu'elle avait échangés… ne pouvait en aucun cas être comparable à ceux de Ron. Elle n'était pas au courant des histoires de Ron avecd'autres filles. Elle savait qu'il était sortit avec une serdaigle durant leur cinquième année, et une poufsouffle quelques semaines après ça, mais elle n'était jamais entré dans les détails avec lui – les garçons n'aimaient pas ça. Vous ne pouvez pas discuter de ces choses là avec vos meilleurs amis quand ce sont des garçons. Peut-être était-ce pourquoi elle et Ginny étaient devenues de plus en plus proche avec les années.

Hermione respira profondément et concentra son esprit sur des choses neutres comme les livres ou le travail scolaire alors qu'elle descendait en glissant le long du corps de Ron aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque son visage ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de la braguette du jean de Ron – sa chemise était remontée durant la nuit, et cette traînée de poil roux était juste au niveau de son visage – Hermione ne pouvait pas la voir, elle refusait de regarder mais elle pouvait la sentir contre sa joue. Elle retenait son souffle ; finalement, ellefut capable de se dégager complètement et elle se souleva de sur le corps de Ron, se tenant à côté du sofa pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se releva du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et risqua un regard vers Ron. Elle sentit ses joues chauffées alors que ses yeux parcouraient son corps. Il avait enlevé ses chaussures et ses pieds nus – ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ses mollets – reposaient sur le bord du sofa. Il avait des pieds agréables – c'était étonnant qu'Hermione pense à ça, parce que comme beaucoup de personnes, les pieds n'étaient pas la partie du corps qu'elle préférait. Ses jambes semblaient plus longues lorsqu'il était allongé que lorsqu'il était debout. De plus, il avait un bras posé au-dessus de sa tête sur le dossier du sofa. Il ressemblait presque à un petit enfant lorsqu'il était endormi. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et ses joues rosies – il semblait tellement innocent et beau à ce moment. Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle se força à regarder ailleurs. Sans doute pourrait-elle rester debout là pendant des heures à le regarder dormir mais sa vessie avait des idées différentes. Sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun toilette dans la cabane, Hermione sortit rapidement par la porte et s'appuya péniblement contre le mur de la cabane. Ce n'était pas la plus glamour des positions, et c'était l'une de ces fois oû elle regrettait de ne pas être un male, mais le froid débarrassa rapidement l'esprit d'Hermione de ses doutes et ses hésitations et une minute plus tard elle marchait de nouveau vers la cabane, tremblante mais sensiblement plus à l'aise. Elle recommença à mettre plus de bois dans le feu et observa comment la braise commençait lentement à rougeoyer et les branches sèches fumèrent et crépitèrent alors que les petites flammes les consumaient. Elle se releva, essuyant ses mains sur l'arrière de son pantalon. Elle s'attendait à ce que Ron soit toujours endormi lorsqu'elle se retournerait mais laissa échappe un cri quand elle le trouva se tenant juste derrière elle. Elle mit ses mains sur sa poitrine de peur que son cœur ne s'en échappe après une telle frayeur.

« Bonjour à toi aussi » dit Ron encore groggy en se grattant la tête. Sa voix était pâteuse et ses yeux à peine ouvert. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait d'Hermione et se pencha comme pour l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour mais immédiatement Hermione s'esquiva de sa portée lorsqu'elle compris ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Elle prit refuge derrière le sofa, l'utilisant comme une barrière entre eux deux. « Je savais que tu penserais que ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière serait une erreur » soupira Ron, une indubitable tristesse dans la voix, alors qu'il interprétait mal la retraite précipitée d'Hermione.

« Mmph, hmph, umph » fut la seule réponse qui vint à travers la main d'Hermione.

« Pourquoi au non de Zeus ta main est-elle devant ta bouche ? Je ne peux pas entendre ce que tu dis » dit-il d'un ton exaspéré. Hermione enleva sa main et fit un pas en arrière.

« J'ai dit que la nuit dernière n'était _en aucun cas_ une erreur. »

« Et bien quoi, alors ? » demanda Ron, faisant un autre pas vers Hermione dont la main se posa de nouveau sur sa bouche.

« Mmph, hmph » dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ron impatient. Hermione baissa sa main juste assez pour être entendue.

« Je dit que je ne me suis pas encore brossée les dents » chuchota-t-elle timidement. Ses parents _étaient_ dentistes, après tout. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle laisse Ron s'approcher d'elle sans qu'elle ne se soit d'abord brossée les dents. Ron fit un large sourire, soulageant Hermione sur l'état de son hygiène bucco-dentaire.

« Et c'est tout ?Je croyais que c'était plus grave que ça» dit Ron, souriant toujours et faisant un pas vers elle. La main d'Hermione remonta plus haut, et elle marmonna de nouveau. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, Hermione, pourrais-tu parler correctement ? Je ne me soucie pas d'une petite odeur matinale. Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser pour te dire bonjour depuis que je suis réveillé » lui dit-il. Hermione ne semblait pas s'en soucier, mais un regard sur le visage de Ron lui fit comprendre que ce serait bien moins compliqué si elle cédait tout simplement.

« Juste un petit, alors, et je garderais ma bouche fermée » lui dit-elle. _Les femmes !_ pensa Ron, mais il avait eu ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il lui donnait un long baiser, gardant la bouche fermée et pressant simplement ses lèvres contre les siennes durant quelques minutes. A la seconde oû il se retira, la main d'Hermione reprit le même chemin. Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je peux voir que tu n'a pas fouillé là dedans » dit-il, faisant référence à son sac. « Je n'ai pas de brosse à dents, mais j'ai des bonbons à la menthe qui font offices de dentifrice » dit-il. Hermione sauta pratiquement sur le sac et chercha frénétiquement, localisant les bonbons à la menthe parmi la panoplie d'autres sucreries. Elle en mit un dans sa bouche et immédiatement sentit ce qui semblait être une douzaine de minuscules brosses à dents nettoyer entre ses dents tandis que la saveur de la menthe rafraîchissait son haleine. Elle en donna un à Ron qui le prit et le mit dans sa bouche.

« Laisser le soin de son hygiène dentaire à des bonbons » dit Hermione ironiquement. Ron haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose qu'il y a un but à tout ceci » dit Hermione.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ron, bien qu'il soit certain de ce qui allait arriver ensuite puisqu'il souriait encore.

« Tu peux finalement me donner mon baiser du matin. » sourit-elle de façon rusée, faisant un pas et noua ses bras autour de son cou.

«Tu ne me le diras pas deux fois» dit Ron alors qu'il abaissait ses lèvres vers les siennes. Leurs lèvres s'unirent et leurs langues s'entrelacèrent – doucement pour commencer, mais le baiser devint progressivement plus passionné jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux à bout de souffle. « Amen aux bonbons à la menthe » sourit Ron contre la bouche d'Hermione.

Ils se sont tous les deux éloignés l'un de l'autre, chacun conscients du fait qu'aussi agréable que ce soit cela pourrait finalement être de vrais sentiments et que les heures passées ensemble depuis qu'ils avaient atterri icireprésentaient probablement certains de leurs meilleurs moments, s'il devaient retourner à Poudlard, ils devraient compter en grande partie sur eux-mêmes.

« Il ne neige plus » dit Hermione à Ron d'une voix triste, mais déterminée. « Il fait encore un froid glacial, mais nous avons plusieurs heures de lumière devant nous. » lui dit-elle, et Ron acquiesça.

« Les traces que nous avons faites la nuit dernière vont être recouvertes. Même si quelqu'un trouve l'épave du train, ils ne pourront pas avoir un indice pour savoir oû nous sommes. »

« Que proposes-tu que nous fassions ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je vais marcher jusqu'à l'épave du train, voir si je ne peux pas trouver nos baguettes magiques ou tout ce qui pourrait nous aider. Tu as besoin de vêtements plus chaud et nous ne pouvons pas vivre de bonbons et de bierre-au-beurre très longtemps. Si personne ne vient demain matin, nous devrons marcher jusqu'au versant opposer de la montagne. Si nous suivons les rails du train, nous arriverons peut-être à Poudlard. Si nous partons à l'aube nous arriverons là-bas à la tombée de la nuit. Nous n'étions qu'à quelques heures de Poudlard lorsque le train a déraillé. »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux. »

« C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. Nous pouvons nous asseoir ici et attendre une décennie si nous voulons, mais il n'y a aucune garantie que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher. Ils ont seulement dû remarque notre absence il y a quelques heures, et ils ont dû attendre que la tempête se calme pour partir à notre recherche. Si je peux trouver nos baguettes alors nous pourrons au moins transformer quelques bidons en nourriture et vêtements et essayer d'envoyer un message, mais sinon nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire si _tu_ peux trouver nos baguettes ? Ron Weasley, je viens avec toi. »

« Non, tu ne viens pas. »

« _Excuses_-moi ? Ne _me_ dis pas ce que je peux faire ou pas, Ron. Simplement parce que j'ai reconnu avoir des sentiments pour toi, cela ne signifie pas que tu ai le droit de me commander, tu sais. »

« Premièrement, j'ai des sentiments pour toi aussi, et je ne _commande_ personne. Deuxièmement, autant que j'aimerais t'avoir avec moi, je peux faire le voyage plus rapidement tout seul, et tu es toujours blessée. Pour finir, l'un de nous doit rester ici au cas oû par miracle quelqu'un nous trouverait. S'il te plait, Hermione. Juste une fois pourrais-tuaccepter ce que l'on te ditmême si cela ne vient pas d'un livre ? » supplia Ron. Hermione soupira et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« _Très bien_ » dit-elle, bien qu'elle ne soit pas si heureuse que ça. « Mais je te préviens, Ron Weasley. Si tu n'es pas de retour ici en un seul morceau je te retrouverais et je t'étranglerais moi-même. » Son ton était sérieux, mais elle était plus effrayée pour sa sécurité que pour autre chose. Ron mit ses chaussures et ramassa ses affaires, mettant plusieurs couches de vêtements sous sa cape. Hermione voulait qu'il mette également son pull-over mais il insista pour qu'elle le garde. Finalement quand il fut temps pour lui de partir, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces.

« Tout va bien se passer » chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux, embrassant sa tempe.

« S'il te plait sois prudent » lui dit Hermione. Il acquiesça et lui fit un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

« Je le serais » lui dit-il, et Hermione déroula ses bras de son cou,affichant un air courageux sur son visage alors qu'il se retournait et sortait par la porte d'entrée.

C'était presque le crépuscule et Ron était parti depuis près de six heures. Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle s'était occupée toute la journée en gardant le feu allumé dans la cheminée, en nettoyant la cabane et en balayant le plancher avec une branche de pin qu'elle avait trouvé dehors. Naturellement, elle avait d'avantage répandue des aiguilles de pin que nettoyer le plancher, mais au moins cela lui avaitpermis de s'occuper l'esprit– maintenant tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'arpenter la petite cabane d'une côté à un autre, espérant que Ron aille bien. Elle avait juré plutôt que s'il ne montrait pas le bout de son nez bientôt, elle sortirait de là et essayerait de le retrouver. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la chose la plus sage à faire, mais à l'heure actuelle elle se sentait si _impuissante_, et c'était le pire sentiment du monde. Elle regarda par la fenêtre ce qui semblait être la centième fois aujourd'hui, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était son propre reflet. Il faisait maintenant complètement noir dehors, et Ron aurait encore plus de mal à retrouver son chemin. Hermione était décidée à partir à sa recherche, et tirait sur son chandail couleur bordeau pour l'enlever quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Ron entra en chancelant.

« Oû étais-tu passé ? » s'exclama Hermione, courant vers lui. Son visage était rouge de froid, et il respira fortement. Il alla vers le sofa et s'y assit, et Hermione s'assit à côté de lui. « Tu es gelé » remarqua-t-elle, et elle prit ses mains dans les siennes dans une vaine tentative de les réchauffer.

« Il fait terriblement froid là-bas » lui dit Ron, parlant pour la première fois.

« Qu'est-ce qui a prit si longtemps ? » lui demanda Hermione, heureuse qu'il aille bien.

« Il y a beaucoup plus de neige qu'il n'y en avait la nuit dernière. Cela monte pratiquement jusqu'à mes genoux. Cela a prit plus de temps que je ne le pensais, et je suis resté quelques temps près de l'épave. Il ne restait presque rien. J'a été capable de déterrer certains de tes vêtements, et quelques bibelots, mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé de nos baguettes n'étaient que des morceaux. J'ai prit un peu plus de temps pour regarder le compartiment détruit – nous sommes magiquement perdus, Hermione ; ce n'était pas un accident. » Hermione haleta, et regarda Ron d'un air incrédule.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr ? » demanda Hermione, trop horrifiée pour croire que quelque chose comme ça puisse être vrai.

« Je le suis, la partie du compartiment qui nous reliait avec le reste du train était complètement fondu – rien ne pourrait le faire de façon naturelle. C'était un sabotage. Quelqu'un devait savoir que nous étions dans ce compartiment et voulait se débarrasser de nous. »

« Mais qui ? » demanda Hermione, encore sous le choc.

« Quelqu'un qui nous déteste plus que n'importe qui d'autre ? Quelqu'un qui te torture depuis qu'il sait que tu es née moldu ? »

« Malfoy » dit Hermione amèrement.

« Malfoy » répliqua Ron sur le même ton. « Je parie qu'il pense que nous sommes morts dans l'accident ou bien mort de froid dans la nuit, ce qui nous serait certainement arrivé si nous n'avions pas trouver cet endroit. Quand je reverrais cet imbécile, je lui réglerait son compte une bonne fois pour toute. » Hermione mit une main apaisante sur son bras, et Ron sa propre main par-dessus la sienne, la serrant légèrement.

« Malfoy aura ce qu'il mérite en temps voulu, Ron. En ce moment, nous devons nous concentrer pour sortir d'ici vivant. »

« Nous devrons partir le matin. Cela ne sert à rien de rester ici. Si Malfoy décide de vérifier si son plan à marcher et que nous sommes toujours là, ça ne va pas être beau à voir. Notre meilleure chance est de marcher jusqu'à Poudlard et de contacter Dumbledore une fois arrivés. » Hermione ne dit rien, mais elle savait que Ron avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était étonnée de la tournure des événements… ils avaient toujours des ennuis, lui semblait-il. Cette fois, cependant, elle veillerait personnellement à ce que Malfoy est ce qu'il mérite. Elle ne voulait pas que Ron sache combien elle méprisait Malfoy parce qu'elle savait qu'elle alimenterait seulement sa détermination à se venger de lui. Ron avait eu trop d'ennuis au cours des années à cause de cet idiot. Cette fois Hermione aurait elle-même affaire à lui comme elle l'avait fait avec Rita Skeeter. Elle s'arrangerait personnellement pour que Malfoy soit renvoyé. Le bruit de l'estomac de Ron interrompit ses pensées, et elle oublie temporairement Malfoy.

Elle était affamée. Ron lui avait laissé quelques bonbon, mais elle avait trop occupée pour penser à manger. Elle essayait de ne pas penser au banquet que les étudiants de Poudlard avaient probablement eu droit. Son propre estomac gronda, et Ron et elle éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Elle atteint le sac de bonbons, et, bien qu'ils ne soient pas aussi nourrissants qu'un repas, Ron et elle s'en contentèrent après avoir chacun bu une bouteille de bierre-au-beurre.

« Nous devrions essayer de dormir. » annonça Ron après qu'ils aient fini de manger. « Nous avons beaucoup de chemin à faire demain ; nous devrons être bien reposés. » Hermione acquiesça, bien qu'elle soit loin d'être fatiguée. Elle observait Ron alors qu'il se penchait pour enlever ses chaussures, et rougit alors qu'elle se rappelait sa situation fâcheuse du matin. Ron vit la teinte cramoisie qu'avait prit ses joues. « A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » demanda-t-il, mais elle secoua la tête.

« Rien d'important » chuchota-t-elle, devenant plus rouge encore. Ron enlevait maintenant sa cape et les couches de vêtements qu'il avait rajouté plus tôt. Chaque fois qu'il levait les bras, son nombril et la petite traînée étaient visibles, et chaque fois que cela arrivait, les yeux d'Hermione devenaient légèrement vitreux alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas le regarder fixement. Elle était vraiment désespérée, c'était impossible de le nier maintenant.

« Je vois » lui dit Ron, maintenant entièrement débarrassé des couches de vêtements supplémentaires. La chemise qu'il portait n'était pas la même que celle qu'il portait la nuit dernière. Elle était plus ancienne, et légèrement moins épaisse de sorte qu'Hermionedeviner son corps à travers. Le contour des épaules de Ron, son torse et son estomac étaient péniblement évident. Hermione avala difficilement. Elle était effrayée par ses pensées lorsque Ron lui parla de nouveau. « J'ai réussi à récupérer quelques uns de tes vêtements. La plupart d'entre eux se trouvaient dans la neige et donc doivent être humides, mais je suis sûr que certains doivent être assez secs pour que tu puisses te changer. Si tu es si paranoïaque pour tes dents, cela doit être encore pire pour… autre chose. » dit-il, ses yeux parcourant son corps. Hermione sentit ses joues chauffées une fois de plus. Elle se demandait si elle avait le même effet sur Ron que celui qu'il avait sur elle, mais décida de ne pas y penser de peur d'être tentée de faire quelque chose qui pourrait très vite faire dégénérer leur situation.

« Merci ; je pourrais profiter de changer de vêtements ; ceux-ci sont tous poussiéreux, et cette chemise a reçu plus de sang que je pensais en avoir en moi. » Hermione tira sur la chemise qu'elle portait. Le tissu était d'une couleur brun rouillé là oû le sang l'avait imbibé et avait séché et à cet endroit le tissu avait durci. Ron regarda la chemise et pencha la tête vers le plancher oû se trouvait son sac, sensiblement plus plein que lorsqu'il était parti. Elle le prit et en vida son contenu sur le sofa. Ron avait trouvé quelques unes de ces chemises, mais aucun pantalon parmi tous ceux qu'elle avait emporté et celui qu'elle portait actuellement était toujours humide de son voyage dans la neige, et du temps qu'elle avait passé dehors pour aller aux toilettes. Elle se retourna vers Ron pour lui demander si elle pouvait lui emprunter une de ses chemises pour dormir avec car elle serait assez longue pour la couvrir le temps qu'elle mette son pantalon à sécher, mais elle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle vit qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui demander ce qu'il faisait car sa voix l'avait complètement abandonnée. Il se tourna de sorte qu'elle soit face à son dos, se tenant non loin d'elle. Tout ce qu'Hermione pouvait faire était de le regarder fixement, les yeux grands ouverts, alors qu'il passait ses pouces dans la ceinture de son jeans et le descendit jusque sur ses chevilles, puis l'enleva complètement. La langue d'Hermione est pratiquement tombée de sa bouche pour atterrir sur la plancher, alors qu'elle fixait l'arrière de son boxer. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote. Heureusement, Ron n'était pas face à elle et ne pouvait donc pas la voir. Elle se tourna alors qu'il se retournait vers elle et atteignit le sac pour en retirer un bas de pyjama de couleur bordeau. Hermione fit comme si tout était normal alors qu'il enfilait le bas de pyjama, etmettaitson pantalon à sécher près du feu.

« Ecoutes, Ron ; est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter une chemise ? » lui demanda Hermione, essayant de contrôler sa voix. Heureusement, sa nervosité n'était pas apparente. Ron leva son sourcil comme pour lui demander silencieusement pourquoi elle lui demandait une de ses chemises alors qu'il lui en avait apporté plusieurs lui appartenant.

« Bien sûr, sers-toi » dit-il au lieu de cela. En fait, il s'imaginait toujours à quoi ressemblerait Hermione dans ses vêtements.Elle opta pour une des chemises d'école de Ron – le dernier bouton blanc tomberait probablement à mis-cuisse.

« Merci » dit-elle, et se détourna de Ron comme il l'avait fait avec elle pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Ron se pencha et commença à remuer le feu avec un bâton de sorte que les cendres du bois tombent au fond et n'entrave pas la combustion du feu, ainsi Hermione était relativement contente qu'il ne l'observe pas. Elle enleva lentement sa chemise tachée de sang, s'assurant de ne pas défaire le bandage sur sa tête. Bien que la chemise soit bonne pour la poubelle, elle la plia et la mit à côté du sofa là oû elle avait l'habitude de mettre ses vêtements. Si elle s'était retournée elle aurait remarqué que Ron ne s'occupait plus du feu, mais regardait plutôt fixement la peau de son dos et de ses épaules qui n'étaient masqués seulement que par une fine bande de tissu blanc qui était son soutien-gorge. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et sa bouche grande ouverte comme Hermione quelques minutes auparavant. Hermione glissa la chemise sur ses épaules, et déboutonna son pantalon, le tirant en dessous de ses hanches puis donna un coup de pied l'envoyait plus loin avant de boutonner la chemise de Ron. En effet, elle atteignait le milieu de sa cuisse devant et derrière mais les côtés échancrés révélaient une autre partie de sa jambe. Alors qu'Hermione se retournait brusquement, elle vit la tête de Ron se tournée un millième de seconde avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers lui… avait-elle été si évidente ? Probablement, décida-t-elle, mais ce n'était pas l'heure pour faire un cours à Ron sur la courtoisie. C'était mieux qu'ils ignorent cette attirance sexuelle, particulièrement en ce moment oû ce serait très imprudent en effet. Hermione prit son jean et l'étendit près du feu à côté de celui de Ron. Pour le matin ils seraient sec… pour devenir de nouveau humide quand ils s'aventureront sur la montagne.

« Nous devrions dormir » lui dit Ron, prenant sa cape avant de s'installer, et faisant signe à Hermione de venir sur le sofa. Ils reprirent leurs positions de la nuit précédente ; Ron assit (quoiqu'il se permit de s'étendre un peu plus) et Hermione pelotonnée contre lui avec sa tête sur sa poitrine et les bras de Ron autour d'elle. Ron mit sa cape sur eux et embrassa le front d'Hermione.

« Bonne nuit » murmura-t-il.

« Bonne nuit » répondit Hermione, fermant ses yeux et s'endormant presque immédiatement.

* * *

C'est déjà la fin mais l'avantage c'est je suis en vacances à partir de samedi pendant deux semaines et que je vais pouvoir traduire plus vite même si j'ai à peine commencé la traduction du chapitre 5. J'ai quelques problèmes avec mon ordi mais le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans le courant dela semaine prochaine.

Je le redis au cas oû vous ne liriez pas mon autre traduction mais un reportage sur Harry Potter sera diffusé vendredi 16décembre sur Arte à 22h15 alors ne le manquez surtout pas.


	5. Un petit changement de plan

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre et que vous aurez toujours autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5: Un léger changement de plan**

Hermione était heureuse. Elle souriait quand elle se réveilla, heureuse d'être dans les bras de Ron. A la différence de la matinée précédente elle savait exactement oû elle était et ne voulait plus jamais partir. Il faisait toujours nuit dehors, et Hermione soupira de contentement sachant qu'elle pouvait rester ici encore plusieurs heures. Sa tête montait de bas en haut alors que Ron respirait, et ils étaient presque dans la même position qu'hier – presque car ils étaient complètement allongés maintenant. Hermione était de son côté, serrée dans l'espace que formait le corps de Ron et le dossier du sofa. Sa jambe gauche était sur Ron et son bras gauche enroulé autour de sa poitrine. Son bras droit était entre leur deux corps et elle se rendit compte que les doigts de celui-ci étaient entremêlés avec ceux de Ron dont le bras gauche était autour de ses épaules. Elle écouta le doux ronflement de Ron mais ne l'entendit pas. Elle s'aventura à jeter un coup d'œil vers son visage et trouvait ses deux yeux bleus qui la regardaient.

« Hey » chuchota-t-elle, déplaçant sa main gauche pour caresser sa mâchoire oû une barbe de quelque jours devenait plus apparente.

« Hey » chuchota Ron en retour, prenant sa main dans la sienne et embrassa sa paume et le bout de chaque doigt.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas ? » lui demanda Hermione, bien qu'elle soit heureuse car elle pourrait ainsi passer plus de temps avec lui.

« J'étais trop occupé à remarquer combien tu es belle lorsque tu dors. » lui dit-il. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer et plaça un doux baiser sur la mâchoire de Ron – le seul endroit qu'elle pouvait atteindre de là oû elle se trouvait. « Ne sois pas si rapide pour voir le romantique qui se cache en moi » sourit Ron machiavéliquement. « C'était la seule chose à faire si je ne voulais pas te réveiller et te sauter dessus. » révéla-t-il. Hermione rit doucement, tentée de prononcer les mots « je suis réveillée maintenant », mais Ron mit un doigt sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse les dire. « Ne le dis pas » chuchota-t-il, lisant dans son esprit.

« Mais je… » mais Ron la coupa encore une fois.

« Moi aussi, Hermione » lui dit-il, « il n'y a rien que j'aimerais plus que faire l'amour avec toi. C'est ce que mon corps a voulu pour autant que je me souvienne. J'ai fantasmé au sujet d'une situation comme celle-là depuis que je me suis rendu compte que tu étais une fille, et encore plus depuis que tu es devenue une femme – la magnifique femme que tu es aujourd'hui. Mais en ce moment, peut importe ce que mon corps veut, je sais que je dois suivre mon cœur, et mon cœur me dit que tu mérites mieux que ça. Je ne veux pas faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait te compromettre, et tu _sais_ combien nous les Weasley nous procréons facilement. Tu ne sais pas combien je te veux, Hermione, tu es tout ce que j'ai voulu et souhaité durant ces trois années, je… » mais ce fut au tour d'Hermione de le couper.

« Ssh » chuchota-t-elle, posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. « Merci » lui dit-elle, lui faisant un autre baiser sur la ligne de sa mâchoire. « Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi de la manière dont tu le fais. Cela signifie tellement pour moi, Ron. »

« Ce la signifie tout pour moi » chuchota-t-il, embrassant ses cheveux. Hermione se blottit plus étroitement, et Ron resserra sa prise sur elle.

« Comment suis-je devenue si chanceuse ? » demanda Hermione.

« Moment provisoire de folie sur mon corps? » plaisanta-t-il, et Hermione tenta de le frapper par espièglerie. « Tu vas encore me frapper de nouveau. Attends que je le dise à Harry ; tu auras de _gros_ ennuis, tu sais. »

« Je pense que Harry a des choses plus importantes à faire – comme la façon de séduire ta sœur sans que tu ne le remarques » lui dit-elle machiavéliquement. Ron se recroquevilla.

« Tu as du l'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis quand est-ce que tume manipule pour que je vois rien? »

« Depuis que j'ai réalisé que je ne te battrais jamais aux échecs. J'ai du être pitoyable. Cela amarché, n'est-ce pas ? » le poussa-t-elle du coude par espièglerie. Ron se moqua.

« Seulement parce que j'étais si malade que je me suis endormi trois fois durant le jeu, et que tu refuses de jouer avec moi depuis. »

« J'ai renoncé alors que j'étais sur une victoire. » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Bien sûr que tu l'as fait ; tu t'es rendue compte que je suis clairement le meilleur joueur d'échecs. » dit-il et la poussa doucement sur le côté. Hermione sauta en l'air et se tortilla. « Tu es chatouilleuse ! » réalisa Ron, et essaya de la chatouiller encore, mais Hermione était trop rapide pour lui, et se saisit de sa main.

« Je ne le suis pas. » nia-t-elle alors que Ron la chatouillait de nouveau. Ils luttèrent tous les deux et ce fut un miracle qu'ils ne tombent pas sur le plancher. La lutte s'arrêta brusquement lorsque Hermione se retrouva emprisonnée sous Ron. La chemise qu'elle portait commençait dangereusement à remonter vers le haut, et les jambes d'Hermione étaient complètement dénudées. Ils se trouvaient dans une position très intime et Hermione entendit Ron avaler difficilement avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. C'était de loin le baiser le plus passionné qu'ils aient échangé jusqu'ici. Il était affamé, et quand Ron explora ses lèvres avec sa langue, quémandant son entrée, Hermione n'hésita pas une seconde avant de la lui accorder. Sa main s'était déplacée vers la bas pour errer sur sa jambe alors que l'autre caressait sa joue avant de s'aventurer dans ses cheveux. Les mains d'Hermione erraient sur les épaules musclées de Ron avant de se glisser sous sa chemise et caresser sa peau si douce. Hermione s'arqua involontairement alors que la bouche de Ron quittait la sienne pour l'embrasser le long de sa clavicule pour finir par remonter vers son gorge. Hermione ne souhaitait rien de plus que de rester ainsi pour toujours. Le seul contact de la main de Ron sur l'arrière de son genou lui faisait ressentir des émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Peu importe combien Ron était proche d'elle, il ne l'était pas assez. Hermione avait toujours cru que les femmes qui donnait dans le moment présent sans penser aux conséquences étaient des imbéciles, mais maintenant elle comprenait combien il était facile de jeter la conséquence au vent. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la force d'arrêter ça, ni même si elle le voulait, heureusement Ron prit cette décision pour elle quand il se posta à côté d'elle, se tenant devant le sofa, répétant une incantation qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas tout à fait entendre mais qui ressemblait à « Grand-mère jouant au Quidditch, Grand-mère jouant au Quidditch », à maintes reprises. Hermione sourit et étouffa un rire involontaire. Elle se redressa du mieux qu'elle le pu et essaya de chasser de son esprit toutes les sensations qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle savait que c'était mieux comme ça, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu triste que son moment avec Ron se termine aussi rapidement. Une fois qu'ils seraient de retour à Poudlard, elle devrait le partager avec Harry et Ginny, et ils n'auraient plus désormais de moments comme celui-la. Hermione savait qu'elle était égoïste, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ron signifiait tellement pour elle, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de passer du temps loin de lui alors qu'ils venaient finalement d'admettre leurs sentiments mutuels.

Ronavait finalementeut le courage dese redresser et se tourna vers elle, semblant timide. « Désolé » dit-il en regardant ses pieds.

« Ne le sois pas » lui dit Hermione, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elle regarda dehors. Le soleil montait rapidement haut dans le ciel. « Je regrette que nous ne puissions pas d'une façon ou d'une autre rester ici pour toujours » chuchota-t-elle contre son torse.

« Moi aussi » révéla Ron tranquillement, la serrant étroitement, « moi aussi », dit-il encore, la serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner. Hermione alla jusqu'à la cheminée oû elle récupéra leurs jeans et remit le sien à Ron. Ils s'habillèrent tranquillement dos à dos avec pour seul bruit le bruissement des vêtements de Ron qui allaient et venaient sur son corps, faisant des merveilles sur la santé mentale d'Hermione. Hermione portait plusieurs pull-over que Ron avait récupéré de l'épave, mais elle tenait à garder au-dessous la chemise qu'elle portait durant la nuit. Le fait qu'elle portait une partie des vêtements de Ron la réconfortait, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle aurait ainsi le sentiment d'être proche de lui même s'il devraient rester à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre, durant les quelques heures à venir au moins. Hermione n'attendait pas impatiemment le voyage qui l'attendait. Sa tête ne lui faisait pratiquement plus mal comparé au moment oû elle avait reçu le malle sur la tête – c'était il a presque deux jours déjà ? – et les vertiges et la douleur s'étaient quelque peu atténuées et étaient supportables. Elle empila trois paires de chaussettes, empruntant quelques paires à Ron… elle étaient si grandes sur elle qu'elle était capable de les rabattre pour doubler l'épaisseur. Quand elle se retourna, Ron lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il avait seulement son pull-over mais il avait empilé plusieurs maillots de corps en-dessous. Il serait relativement à l'aise avec sa cape.

« Est-ce que tu es prête à partir ? » lui demanda-t-il, souriant légèrement.

« Autant que je peux l'être » annonça-t-elle, regardant autour d'elle pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié. Son exemplaire détruit de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ reposait là ou Ron l'avait laissé il y a deux nuits. Elle se pencha et le prit, se retournant vers Ron qui la regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu ne penses pas lire, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« En fait, je pensais qu'il pourrait devenir utile si nous devons nous arrêtez pour la nuit et allumer un nouveau feu. » lui dit-elle sincèrement. Ron leva ses sourcils, stupéfait.

« Il y a encore de l'espoir pour toi » dit-il, exalté, alors qu'il prenait son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassait profondément. Hermione sourit, étonnée d'un geste si soudain, mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que les meilleurs baisers étaient ceux auxquels elle ne s'attendait pas.

« Je prendrais ça comme un compliment » rit-elle, ses yeux couleurs chocolats scintillaient. Elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, le soleil parcourait rapidement son ascension vers l'horizon et cela formait comme une trainéejaune-blanc dans le ciel.

« Tout va bien se passer » lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Hermione acquiesça, mais ne dit rien, espérant que Ron ait raison. Une minute plus tard ils se tenaient devant la porte, Ron la tenait ouverte pour elle alors que Hermione jetait un dernier regard dans la petite pièce oû elle avait passéquelqu'uns des meilleurs moments de toute sa vie, peu importe le fait qu'ils aient été si courts. Elle ressentait une tristesse inexplicable, regardant derrière elle la chambre vide avecle feu qui s'éteignait lentement. Cet endroit lui manquerait. Hermione respira profondément et redressa les épaules. Ron tenait la porte ouverte plus grand pour elle et elle fit un pas vers l'extérieur… hors des murs de la cabane et pénétra dans le froid glacial de l'hiver.

« Nom d'un chien, il fait froid » s'exclama Ron alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de Poudlard. Ses jambes s'enfonçaient au moins à mis mollet à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Cependant Hermione s'enfonçait quelque peu elle aussi, elle était plus légère et la traversée était plus facile pour elle… quoique ça ne l'était pas trop en considérait qu'elle avait une commotion. Ainsi, parce que les jambes de Ron étaient plus grande que les siennes, pour chaque pas qu'il faisait elle devait en faire deux, et Hermione fut obligée, à plusieurs reprises, de demander à Ron de ralentir un peu ainsi elle ne devrait pas courir pour le rattraper.

La majeure partie du terrain caillouteux qui était présent deux nuits auparavant et n'était pas couvert de la même neige aurait fait, dans ce contexte, une traversée légèrement plus facile que la précédente, mais la quantité d'énergie qu'il fallut à Hermione pour parcourir le trajet menant au sommet de la montagne lui donna bientôt de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le froid ne l'engourdissait plus, et Hermione était actuellement reconnaissante pour ça car elle se sentait en réalité au chaud. Elle leva les yeux vers Ron et vit qu'il semblait utiliser autant d'énergie qu'elle. Il scrutait l'horizon comme lorsqu'il jouait une partie d'échecs – la concentration se lisait sur son visage. Hermione se demandait à quoi il pensait mais n'osa pas lui demander car un silence mystérieux s'était installé entre eux depuis qu'il avait quitté la cabane et elle ne voulait pas être la première à le briser. Au lieu de cela elle se focalisa sur le chemin que formait Ron, la manière dont il se déplaçait. Il était légèrement voûté, son sac sur les épaules alors qu'il marchait, calculant chaque pas avant de la faire. Son profil était saisissant, puissant, sportif. Hermione pouvait à peine croire qu'elle regardait le même homme qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans, à l'époque oû il avait si peu confiance en lui. Ron avait grandi et ressemblait beaucoup à son frère Bill, les cheveux juste assez courts pour sembler coiffés, mais assez long pour frôler le col de sa chemise. Il était sûr de lui, maintenant, populaire aux yeux de ceux qui l'entouraient. Il était Ron Weasley – il était son meilleur ami ; il était tellement plus. Hermione jeta un autre regard vers ses cheveux ; ils ressemblaient au feuau milieu decette terre de glace.

Hermione cessa de fixer Ron et se concentra sur sa tâche à accomplir. Ils n'avaient pas marché depuis plus de deux heures mais Hermione se sentait comme sans vie. Elle était déjà épuisée mais déterminée à tenir bon. Une fois qu'ils auraient atteints les rails du train ils leur suffiraient seulement de s'arrêter quelques minutes avant de repartir vers Poudlard. Hermione attendait désespérément de pouvoir se reposer un peu.

Ils repérèrent le campement avant la voie ferroviaire. La première réaction d'Hermione fut decrier à l'aide, de courir vers la tente et réduire la distance qui les séparait, mais par chance elle ne le fit pas. Ron se saisit du bas de son chandail et la tira vers lesol près de lui dans la neige, mettant un doigt sur sa bouche, lui intimant silencieusement de garder le silence. Ils se trouvaient toujours à un kilomètre voir plus du campement mais la voix d'Hermione ressembla plus à un murmure lorsqu'elle parla à Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses que c'est ? » lui demanda Hermione, et Ron secoua la tête.

« Ca pourrait seulement être des chasseurs » dit-il bien qu'Hermione pouvait dire qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Ils étaient toujours couchés sur le sol lorsqu'ils virent une personne vêtue sombrement émergée de l'une des tentes. Ils étaient loin, et ne pouvaient voir clairement la silhouette mais Hermione essayait toujours de discerner son visage. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir de là oû elle était, cependant, était que la personne en question avait des cheveux d'un blond argenté.

« Malfoy » dit Ron en grinçant des dents. Cette personne, cependant, semblait plus volumineuse que Draco Malfoy.

« Lucius Malfoy » clarifia Hermione, réalisant qu'ils regardaient en réalité le père de Draco.

« Qui est avec lui ? » demanda Ron alors qu'un autre homme sortait de la tente. Celui-ci avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais, qui semblait graisseux même à un kilomètre de distance.

« Rogue » chuchotèrent Ron et Hermione en même temps.

« Mais je ne comprends pas » Hermione fronça les sourcils, « Je pensais que Rogue était de notre côté. » Elle savait que le Professeur Rogue avait été par le passé un Mangemort mais elle était persuadé qu'il avait changé ; sa position en présence d'un Mangemort d'une aussi triste notoriété que Lucius Malfoy n'avais aucun sens.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, Hermione, mais je ne vais pas rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous trouvent. Là oû il y a Mangemort, il y a des ennuis et n'oublie pas la fait que cet accident de train _n'était pas_ un accident. Dix Gallions que Lucius Malfioy et les autres ont quelque chose à voir avec ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, alors ? » demanda Hermione, un léger tremblement dans la voix. Elle avait fait face au danger à plusieurs reprises mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle aimait ça.

« Nous devonsles contourner » dit Ron, examinant le paysage à la recherche de ce qui pourrait les dissimiler. Les Mangemorts étaient sur leur chemin. Les contourner signifiait qu'ils prolongeraient leur voyage de quelques jours. Hermione savait qu'il y avait une autre alternative et elle frissonna rien que d'y penser. Son cœur descendit d'un cran lorsqu'elle entendit Ron prononcé les mots qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. « Nous devronspasser parla montagne » lui dit Ron.

« Ron, es-ce que tu es fou ? Nous ne pouvons pas aller là-bas, c'est pratiquement une ascension verticale et il n'y a aucun chemin » dit-elle bien qu'elle sache que c'était leur seule chance de survie même si il y avait de forte chance qu'ils meurent avant d'être en sécurité. Cependant, Hermione préféraient mourir des mains de la montagne que de celles de Lucius Malfoy.

« Hermione, tu sais que nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. » lui dit Ron, parlant doucement.

« Je sais » se radoucit-elle, sa voix à peine audible. Elle leva ses yeux vers le visage de Ron, ses yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle refoula vaillamment. C'était l'heure d'être forte. Elle voulait revoir Harry et Ginny de nouveau, revoir le visage de son camarde griffondor lorsqu'elle et Ron marcheraient vers le château. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire, pas vrai ? Elle et Ron avaient déjà eu de la chance en survivant à l'accident, et ensuite lorsqu'ils auraient du mourir de froid la première nuit oû ils avaient trouvé la cabane. Ils l'avaient fait, le plus important encore, cependant, était le fait qu'après toutes ces années, elle avait finalement fait connaître ses sentiments à Ron, et elle savait maintenant qu'il ressentait la même chose. Le destin ne pouvait pas être que cruel, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'était pas sur le point de mourir, de perdre Ron alors qu'elle l'avait finalement trouvé, découvert le confort de se trouver dans ses bras ou de dormir tout contre lui. Elle refusait de céder ; elle n'allait pas pleurer parce qu'elle était fatiguée d'être esclave de ses émotions. Elle allait grimper cette montagne, et quand viendra le moment oû elle fera face à Lucius Malfoy, elle fera son devoir en le faisant payer pour tous les ennuis qu'il avait causés, et pour toutes les vies qu'il avait ruinées. Hermione releva le menton, et resta accroupie alors que les silhouettes de Rogue et Malfoy retournaient dans la tente.

« Allons-y » dit-elle avec une nouvelle détermination. « Nous prouverons à ces Mangemorts qu'ils ne peuvent pas se débarrasser de nous aussi facilement » et avec ça elle se dirigea vers la montagne, Ron la suivait avec un air craintif et admiratif sur le visage.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre arivera probablement samedi ou dimanche 


	6. Une survie des plus convenable

Cette version du chapitre 6 est la version censurée. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la version non censurée mais si je la trouve, je la publierais dans un one shot. L'auteur ne l'a pas posté sur ce site mais je pense l'avoir trouvé sur un autre. Si c'est la cas, je le traduierais le plus vite possible. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6: Une survie des plus convenable

A la différence de la terre qu'ils avaient pratiquement espérer, plus tôt, les montagnes étaient complètement faites de roches tel qu'une heure plus tard, Ron et Hermione n'avaient que très peu progressé. Plus ils grimpaient, et plus ils devaient contourner de gros rochers et la neige se faisait plus importante. Le silence qui les avaitaccompagné précédemment, était de retour, mais n'était plus aussi oppressant. Ron avait essayé un peu plus tôt de détendre l'atmosphère en posant une série de questions idiotes et insouciantes comme distraction. Hermione avait participé et commençait à faire la même chose. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela passait le temps plus facilement, et les distrayait tous les deux alors qu'ils grimpaient.

« Si tu pouvais ne manger plus qu'un seul aliment pour le reste de ta vie, qu'est-ce que ce serait ? » lui demanda Ron alors qu'ils escaladaient un rocher particulièrement grand.

« Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour parler de nourriture » le taquina Hermione. Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Réponds à la question, veux-tu ? » Hermione réfléchit l'espace d'une seconde.

« Du pain » répondit-elle. Ron lui lança un étrange regard.

« Du _pain_ ? Tu mangerais du _pain_ ? »

« Quel est le problème avec le pain ? De plus, je ne mangerais pas n'importe quelle sorte de pain ; j'aime beaucoup ce pain croustillant français que j'ai mangé quand mes parents m'ont emmené en France. »

« Que le pain croustillant français ? » déclara Ron, répétant les mots d'Hermione. Hermione regardait autour d'elle avec les mains sur les hanches, prétendant être vexée.

« Il y a plus d'écho que je ne l'aurais imaginé en altitude. » dit-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ha, ha » commenta Ron derrière elle. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu voudrais vivre en ne mangeant que du pain le reste de ta vie, mais c'est ton droit… je ne dirais rien. »

« Bien, de quoi te nourrirais-tu, alors ? S'il te plaît, dis-le moi. »

«Du pudding » lui dit Ron comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. C'était au tour d'Hermione de lever les yeux au ciel.

«N'importe quoi» dit-elle.

« Maintenant, tu ne peux rien dire Miss Pain » pouffa-t-il de rire et Hermione le frappa légèrement le bras.

Ils n'avaient rien dit au sujet de Rogue qui se trouvait en bas avec Malfoy mais Hermione y avait quand même pensé un peu. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Rogue veuille essayer de leur faire du mal. Elle ne le détestait pas autant que Ron et Harry maisson instinctlui disait qu'il s'était associé avec Lucius Malfoy pour une bonne raison. Ron la regarda de nouveau, fronçant les sourcils. Il se demandait sans doute à quoi elle pensait.

« Si tu pouvais changer quelque chose chez toi, qu'est-ce que ce serait ? » demanda-t-elle à Ron, essayant de revenir au présent.

« Mes cheveux » dit Ron après avoir réfléchit un moment. Hermione s'arrêta spontanément de marcher, ce qui entraîna que Ron lui rentre dedans. « Désolé » murmura-t-il, et Hermione se retourna vers lui.

« _Jamais_ tu ne changeras tes cheveux, Ron. J'_aime_ tes cheveux. Je ne peux pas croire que tu veuilles t'en débarrasser.

« Je ne veux pas m'en débarrasser. Je doute que je serais aussi beau que maintenant si j'était chauve. »

« Et tu es modeste, en plus. » répondit Hermione avec sarcasme en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Naturellement ; c'est l'une de mes _nombreuses_ qualités. » Ron lui fit un clin d'œil. « Tu aime vraiment mes cheveux ? »

« J'_adore_ tes cheveux, Ron. J'ai passé les trois dernières années seulement en rêvant de tes cheveux. »

« Tu as rêvé de mes _cheveux_. Peut-être que tu es tombée de ton fauteuil après tout. » le taquina-t-il.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire » dit Hermione, sur le point de le frapper à nouveau mais elle fut brusquement interrompue lorsque Ron l'embrassa… ouais, ceux-là étaient certainement les meilleurs baiser, pensa Hermione les bras noués autour du cou de Ron et elle lui rendit son baiser. Ils se séparèrent une minute plus tard.

« Ca fait des heures que j'ai envie de faire ça » lui révéla Ron. Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle ne comprenait pas, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments réciproques, comment ils avait pû se débrouillé sans ne jamais rien faire durant ces trois dernières années.

« C'_est_ très tentant de pouvoir t'embrasser chaque que je veux et ne pas m'inquiéter du fait de prendre conscience que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. »

« Tu penses que nous devrons le dire à tout le monde une fois que nous serons rentrés ? » Bien que la conversation ait été superficielle jusqu'à maintenant, Ron parlait sérieusement. Hermione réfléchit à la question quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Je pense que Harry et Ginny méritent de savoir. Les autres le découvriront par eux-mêmes éventuellement. » lui dit-elle. Ron sembla être d'accord.

« Je le dirais à Harry, je suppose ; ce n'est pas le genre de conversation que je suis habitué à avoir avec ma sœur, et ce n'est pas comme si elle avait eu la décence de me parler d'elle et Harry. En y réfléchissant, cela aurait pu être sympa si Harry s'était donné la peine de me dire qu'il sortait avec ma _petite_ sœur. » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa marche en contournant les rochers.

« Harry et Ginny ne se cachent pas, Ron. Pas plus que nous avant que cela ne se produise. Ils s'aiment, c'est clair, mais ils doivent encore se le dire. »

« Puis-je te rappeler notre baiser dans la salle commune ? Notre premier baiser pour être exact ? Je ne t'avais pas encore avoué mes sentiments mais cela n'avait pas arrêté ma démarche envers toi, pas vrai ? » répondit-il, la suivant sur la pente raide et passa autour d'un autre grand rocher.

« Non, je suppose que non, mais je t'assure que si Harry faisait « sa démarche » comme tu es si éloquentà le dire, envers Ginny, alors il a seulement fait ça récemment car avant les vacances de Noël, rien n'était arrivé. »

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda Ron suspicieux.

« J'en suis certaine. » le rassura Hermione. Elle leva les yeux au ciel encore, sachant que Ron ne pouvait pas la voir. C'était dans des moments comme celui là qu'elle remerciait le ciel d'être fille unique. Ginny avait la chance d'avoir des frères qui s'inquiétaient de son bien-être de façon protectrice mais elle savait que si quelqu'un faisait la même chose avec elle, elle deviendrait probablement folle. Hermione fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle soulevait ses pieds pour monter sur un petit rebord et contourna encore un autre rocher ; il était complètement impossible de distinguer un tournant d'un autre. « Oû _allons_-nous ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement angoissé. Ron la regarda et regarda autour d'eux.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ? » dit-il d'un ton taquin, mais le regard inquiet qu'elle lui lança par-dessus son épaule était assez préoccupant pour l'inciter à avoir un air sérieux. « Nous ne sommes pas perdus, Hermione. Je ne peux pas savoir exactement oû est-ce que nous sommes mais les rails du train se dirigeaient vers le nord de l'Ecosse. Alors tant que nous utiliserons le soleil comme point de repère, tout ira bien. Il devra être à notre droite le matin et notre gauche l'après-midi et une fois que nous aurons descendons la montagne, nous serons capable de retrouver les rails du train. » Hermione le regarda, suspicieuse.

« 'Devoir' est le mot en vigueur, ici » dit-elle.

« D'accord, ce n'est pas une science exacte, je sais, mais c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. Je ne sais pas ce que faisait Rogue là-bas, vraiment pas. Tu sais ce que je pense de lui et je l'aime encore moins maintenant. Cependant, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore lui ferait confiance après tout ce qui est arrivé depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu. S'il était avec Lucius Malfoy sous couverture, il n'aurait pas été capable de nous aider même s'il l'aurait voulu. Nous ne pouvons rien faire à propos de ça maintenant, quoi qu'il en soit… pas seulement nous deux, et certainement pas sans magie.

« Donc que faisons-nous, ensuite, Ron ? Allons-nous simplement mourir de froid dans la montagne ? Ou continuer à marcher jusqu'à ce que nous, par miracle, arrivions à Poudlard ? Même si nous rentrons à la maison en vie dans un ou deux jours et que nous racontons à quelqu'un ce que nous avons vu, il se peut qu'il soit trop tard. Malfoy pourrait très bien avoir déjà fait ce qu'il projetait de faire, et si Rogue _est_ de notre côté, il pourra très bien être capable de l'arrêter tout seul. » Hermione respira profondément. « Ron, nous devons y retourner » lui dit-elle.

« Il n'en ait pas question » dit Ron avec véhémence, secouant la tête pour renforcer son point de vue.

« Ron, nous devons y aller. Nous savons à peine ou nous allons ; nous allons de toutes façons mourir de froid ici ce soir. Si nous devons mourir, nous pourrions très bien le faire en sauvant le monde. » plaisanta-t-elle, mais Ron n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Hermione. Non ; même si j'étais assez idiot pour retourner là-bas, je ne te laisserais pas faire la même chose. »

« Ron, écoutes moi deux minutes. Tu sais que j'ai raison ; je sais que tu le sais. Peut-être dans des circonstances différentes… peut-être si je ne m'étais pas cognée la tête ou s'il ne faisait pas aussi froid ; alors peut-être nous pourrions franchir cette montagne à temps, mais nous ne pouvons pas, Ron ; nous ne pouvons pas. Nous devons y retourner. » Ron secoua encore la tête. Ses yeux brillaient légèrement et quand il essaya de parler sa voix craqua – c'est alors qu'Hermione réalisa qu'il retenait ses larmes.

« Hermione, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. S'il te plait ne m'oblige pas à le faire. » la supplia-t-il et une larme roula le long de sa joue. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer auparavant, cela lui brisale cœur.

« Je dois le faire, Ron. Si tu ne veux pas venir… » Ron la coupa.

« Ce n'est pas ça, et tu le sais. Je ferais ce que je dois faire. Je prendrais ce risque s'il le faut, mais je ne vais pas me tenir simplement là et te laisser te sacrifier… pas quand je viens seulement de te trouver. Hermione, je t'ai… » Hermione ne le laissa pas dire les mots. De grosses larmes jaillirent de ses yeux également, mais autant qu'elle ait envie d'entendre les mots que Ron était sur le point de prononcer, elle ne voulait qu'ils sonnent comme un adieu.

« Je sais, Ron, mais ce n'est pas la fin ; pas encore. » dit-elle avant de prendre Ron dans ses bras. Ils restèrent là, se tenant l'un l'autre durant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, tout les deux perdus dans leurs propres pensées. Ils se séparèrent. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, ils retournèrent simplement de là oû ils venaient et descendirent la montagne en silence.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le pied de la montagne, autant Ron que Hermione étaient épuisés. Non seulement le trajet les avait épuisé physiquement, mais la possibilité de ne jamais retourner à Poudlard les épuisait émotionnellement.

« Il y a des choses pires que la mort elle-même. » Hermione chuchota pour elle-même avant de s'armer d'un autre courage.

« Cites m'en une » dit Ron, se tournant vers elle. Hermione était surprise qu'il l'ait entendu, du au fait que sa voix était à peine audible, mais alors elle savait que de temps en temps par le passé, elle-même était si connectées aux émotions de Ron qu'elle pouvait pratiquement entendre les pensées qui lui traversaient la tête rien qu'en le regardant.

« Vivre sans honneur, en est une » dit Hermione afin d'essayer de les convaincre tous les deux, « et mourir sans raison » termina-t-elle. Ron semblait sceptique et Hermione ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Harry, faisant faceà undanger mortel, avait au moins eu le réconfort – aussi léger qu'il puisse être – de savoir qu'il allait mourir, que c'était sa destinée… la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait sur Terre. Pour Ron et Hermione, chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient en danger c'était parce qu'ilssuivaient Harry ; c'était leur devoir en tant que meilleurs amis de se tenir prêt pour lui ; mais cela signifiait également qu'ils avaient de grande chance de mourir, une chance qu'ils avaient prit volontairement et signifiait à Harry qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il devait faire à travers eux. Cela, cependant, était différent parce que jamais auparavant ils n'avaient été que tous les deux, marchant intentionnellement vers unebataille qui sans aucun doute serait leur dernière.

« Ron, tu sais ce que tu étais sur le point de dire là-bas… » elle fit un geste vague vers la montagne derrière elle, « … à propos de… comment tu m'ai… comment tu te sentais ? Je… je ne peux pas te dire ces mots car cela voudrait dire que je renoncerais et que je te les dirais parce que je penserais que nous serions sur le point de mourir, mais si quelque chose ne va pas… n'y allons pas – seulement… Ron, ne doutes jamais que je ressens la même chosepour toi. Hermione regardait ses pieds. Elle sentit comme si son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Etre aussi proche de quelqu'un et se sentir en même temps si loin – c'était comme un sentiment de complète impuissance ; c'était le pire sentiment au monde.

Ron embrassa Hermione sur la tempe, respirant le parfum de ses cheveux recouvert par le bandage. Il le désigna légèrement du doigt et chuchota à son oreille. « Madame Pomfresh te guérirait quand elle verra ta tête. Nous devrons changer ton bandage en le remplaçant par une vieille chemise quand on reviendra - et on_ reviendra_. Tu as raison, Hermione. Il y a pire que de mourir, et l'une d'elle est d'être capable de dire des mots comme ce que je ressens pour toi. Je pense que j'étais effrayé avant, je n'étais pas prêt pour tout ça, mais la pensée de ne pas avoir un « ça » du tout… est pire que mille morts. » il lui embrassa la tempe une fois de plus avant d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. « Avances maintenant avant que je ne change d'avis » plaisanta-t-il essayant probablement d'alléger l'atmosphère. « Nous devons aller sauver le monde » ajouta-t-il avant de tirer légèrement sa main et continua à marcher en direction du camp oû ils avaient vu les Mangemorts. Le soleil était très bas dans le soleil alors qu'ils marchaient. Il ressembla bientôt à un faible rougeoiement orange dans l'horizon, laissant le reste du ciel drapé dans l'obscurité veloutée. Hermione trouvait étrange que le rougeoiement orange ne semblait pas devenir plus petit – en fait il grossissait alors qu'ils marchaient vers lui. Alors qu'ils descendaient la prochaine petite colline, elle comprit pourquoi. Ils avaient trouvé le campement, étaient passé par un autre côté et en conséquence étaient plus proche qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant. Heureusement, couvert dans l'obscurité, Ron et Hermione étaient capables d'observer les Mangemorts sans se faire voir. La grande source de feu – le rougeoiement orange – au milieu du camp fournissait l'éclairage suffisant pour qu'il puisse voir ce qui se passait.

« Ca ressemble à une fête » chuchota Ronà son oreille, et la sensation de son soufflesur son cou lui procurait de délicieux frissons – Hermione mentalement du se secouer pour prêter attention à ce que Ron disait ; en effet il semblait il avoir une sorte de festivité dans leur travail. De leur point de vue, ils pouvaient voir des Mangemorts rire et boire de grandes chopes. Ils portaient tous des capes noires et un masque sur leur visage, cela leur était donc impossible de dire qui ils étaient. Cependant, une silhouette se tenant à l'écart de la foule, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et semblant hargneux même avec un masque couvrant son visage attira l'attention d'Hermione.

« Dix Gallions que c'est Rogue » chuchota Ron de nouveau, et Hermine du se secouer encore.

« Tu n'as pas dix Gallions sur toi, Ron. Comment suis-je supposé te payer si tu perds ? » le taquina-t-elle.

« Je ne perdrai pas, c'est simple. Mais, si tu es si coriace à ce sujet, d'accord. Je serais payé avec dix longs baisers » Hermione recula visiblement et Ron le prit pour lui. « Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ? » demanda-t-il, blessé.

« C'est que je veux trop t'embrasser, c'est le problème. J'ai essayé de me débarrasser de ces – pensées – durant l'heure passée. Tu dois juste y aller et m'embrasser n'est-ce pas ? » Ron fronça les sourcils et sourit comme le garçon souriant qui faisait toujours battre le cœur d'Hermione – ce n'était pas une exception.

« Tu dirais que c'étaient des pensées _impures_ ? » demanda Ron. Hermione le frappa sur le bras et fut satisfaite en voyant Ron frotter précautionneusement l'endroit. Il la regardait comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose – sans aucun doute à propos de son rapport à Harry de son comportement abusif – mais il fut coupé quand l'un des Mangemorts parla.

« Mes frères ! Nous avons été appelés de nouveau pour accomplir les souhaits de notre Maître. Comme vous le savez tous, demain soir nous attaquerons le village de Pré-Au-Lard oû plusieurs étudiants de Poudlards seront présents. Le moment _viendra_ oû nous pourrons attaquer directement l'école, même si nous avons parmi nous des adeptes qui souhaite garder l'école intacte. » à cette mention Hermione vit celui qu'elle avait identifié comme étant le professeur Roguese raidir. Celui qui parlait ne pouvait être que Lucius Malfoy, car bien qu'Hermione ne l'ait entendu parler qu'à de rares occasions, elle pourrait reconnaître cette cruauté dans la voixn'importe oû. « Le membre auquel je me réfère demeurera inconnu – pour l'instant. L'attaque, comme je le disais, auras lieu demain au coucher du soleil. Les préparatifs sont faits et nous lèverons le camps au cours de l'après midi. Il n'y aura aucune pitié – nous en ferons un exemple pour Dumbledore et les amoureux des moldus. Vos enfants ont évidemment tous été avertis de rester loin de Pré-Au-Lard… aucun mal neleur sera fait. Jusqu'à-là, levons tous nos verres : au succès du Seigneur des Ténèbres » siffla Malfoy, et les Mangemorts levèrent leurs verres.

«Au Seigneur des Ténèbres » hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson pendant qu'ils s'encourageaient et continuaient leur célébration. Hermione se tourna de nouveau vers le professeur Rogue qui se tenait debout. Elle vit que Lucius Malfoy s'approchait de lui ; ils semblaient être en train de se disputer alors qu'ils enlevaient leurs capuchons avant d'entrer dans l'une des tentes.

« Nous devons partir d'ici, trouver un endroit pour s'installer pour la nuit. » dit Ron et Hermione acquiesça. Les Mangemorts devaient entreprendre leur démarche demain – lorsque Ron et Hermione essayeraient de les arrêter, bien qu'elle ne sache pas comment. Elle suivit Ron qui les conduit derrière un petit groupe de rochers. Le sol était relativement plat et sans neige, les rochers leur procureraient une certaine protection contre le vent. De plus, la lumière du feu qu'ils décideraient d'allumer serait camouflée.

Cela leur prit presque une heure pour allumer un feu. Le bois se faisait rare dans cette partie de la montagne et les quelques brindilles qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver étaient humides à cause de la neige. Le livre d'Hermione _L'Histoire de Poudlard _a de nouveaux prouvé sa valeur inestimable, cependant, bien qu'Hermione détestait voir son livre préféré détruit, Ron lui souriait lorsqu'il lui dit qu'elle pouvait prendre son livre.

« Cela semble tout nouveau ; pourquoi étudier alors que chaque fois que je veux savoir quelque chose tu peux me le citer mot pour mot. Avoir un génie comme petite amie a ses avantages. » dit Ron, et Hermione se tourna pour qu'il ne voit pas qu'elle avait rougit sous le compliment. Ron l'appelait quotidiennement Miss-Je-Sais-Tout mais jamais il n'avait fait référence à son intelligence de façon positive – il n'avait jamais été comme _ça_ avant, et le fait qu'il la mentionne comme sa petite amie était doublement spéciale.

C'était stupide, vraiment, comment elle faisait face à une mort imminente le jour suivant, mais que toutes ses pensées à propos de ça pouvaient être effacer au seul fait que Ron mentionne le mot « petite amie ». Elle rie – fort – elle avait besoin de rire – et Ron la regarda d'un air narquois mais finit par sourire et partager son fou rire peu après. Cette situation était tout simplement trop ridicule pour être exprimée par des mots. Quand Hermione rie de façon hystérique en sanglotant incontrôlablement, Ron la tenait dans ses braset chuchotait des mots apaisants dans ses cheveux. Il l'avait installée sur ses genoux et la balançait d'avant en arrière. Ses sanglots étaient maintenant réduits à des hoquets occasionnels et elle tenait les pans du pull marron de Ron dans ses mains. Elle aimait ce pull-over sur lui. Elle savait que pendant longtemps, Ron avait détesté en recevoir un de sa mère à chaque Noël, mais Hermione adorait l'allure qu'il lui donnait, comment la couleur de la laine mettait en valeur ses cheveux et ses yeux bleus. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle aimait en lui, tant d'émotions la parcouraient, émotions qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de transmettre avec des mots. Il la faisait se sentir vivante, importante et spéciale et lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec ou près de lui, elle était reconnaissante d'avoir trouvé ce genre d'amour que la plupart des personnes passent leur vie entière à chercher, et sont effrayés à l'idée que tout se termine trop vite. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle voulait dire à Ron avant qu'ils ne partent demain, tant de choses qu'elle avait besoin de savoir de lui. Hermione n'avait pas dit à Ron qu'elle l'aimait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela sonne comme un au revoir, mais ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, elle voulait qu'il le sache, et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de lui montrer.

« Fais-moi l'amour, Ron » chuchota-t-elle et souleva sa tête de son épaule pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait pleuré avec elle tout ce temps.

« Tu es sûre ? » lui demanda-t-il, caressant ses cheveux, puis sa joue, et la regardant comme si elle était la plus belle femme au monde, et à ce moment, Hermione réalisa que pour Ron, elle _était_ cette femme ; peu importe combien sont visage était gonflé et ses cheveux horrible à regarder, Ron penserait_ toujours_ qu'elle était belle. Hermione ne prononça pas sa réponse ; au lieu de ça, elle l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle possédait dans son cœur. Le baiser était à la fois tendre et passionné et Hermione savait que aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait elle ne voudrait jamais embrasser un autre homme.

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard qu'Hermione se réveilla pour constater qu'elle n'était plus dans les bras de Ron oû elle s'était endormie. L'obscurité régnait toujours, et le feu brûlait encore – Ron avait probablement rajouté du bois – mais Ron n'était pas à côté d'elle. En fait, il n'était nulle part en vue. Hermione était effrayée lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approchés ; durant un moment terrifiant elle pensa que c'était un Mangemort, mais elle fut soulagée de voir que c'était seulement Ron. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, elle vit qu'il tenait ce qui ressemblait à deux baguettes magiques.

« Oû est-ce que tu les as eu ? » lui demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle sache qu'il avait du se glisser dans le camp de Mangemorts. « Es-tu idiots ? Tu aurais pû te faire tué ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? » demanda-t-elle paniquée, mais Ron l'apaisa avec un doux baiser.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Personne ne m'a vu. Chacun était trop épuisé d'avoir ingurgiter autant d'alcool. » dit-il en lui remettant une baguette magique. Les baguettes magiques étaient spécifiques au sorcier, et bien que l'on _puisse_ théoriquement utiliser la baguette magique d'autres sorciers, la magie serait plus dure à contrôler et moins efficace. Cependant, la baguette magique de quelqu'un d'autre était mieux que pas de baguette magique du tout.

« Tu es sur que personne ne t'as vu ? » chuchota Hermione, le serrant contre elle et vérifiant qu'il était toujours en un seul morceau.

« Certain » sourit-il, la serrant également et plaçant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent et il se pencha – pour l'embrasser encore. Ils furent interrompus par une voix glaciale derrière eux.

« Ne soyez pas si sur de ça, Mr Weasley. » C'était le professeur Rogue.

* * *

Et oui. C'est déjà fini. Je ne sais pas exctemant quand viendra le chapitre 7 mais je pense probablement pas avant une semaine. J'ai à peine commençé à le traduire et avec les fêtes qui approchent...

Une bonne nouvelle, dimanche 25 décembre, sur France 5, à 15h30 sera diffusé un reportage sur Harry Potter "Phenomenia". Ne le ratez surtout pas.

Comme je ne posterais pas avant une semaine, je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël et plein de cadeaux parce que je suis sûr que vous avez été sages cette année et que vous le méritez.


	7. Ne jugez pas un livre

Je suis désolé pour cette si longue attente. Je vous avais promis un chapitre pour le nouvel an mais malheureusement j'ai eu de gros problèmes d'ordinatueur qui ne sont pas encore réglé. J'ai fait mon maximum pour le traduire le plus vite possible alors je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7: Ne jugez pas un livre…

Ron se tenait debout, les poings serrés de chaque côté du corps et prêt à frapper. Le premier instinct d'Hermione, d'autre part, fut de remonter la cape jusqu'à son cou avant de réaliser qu'elle était entièrement habillée en dessous. Le regard fixe de Rogue se déplaçait de Hermione à Ron et inversement. Un de ses sourcils était levé en signe d'interrogation.

« Ce n'est pas confortable » remarqua-t-il. «Ca doit vous changerde vous retrouvez ici après votre petit séjour dans cette maison abandonnée » dit-il et le visage de Ron devint rouge de couleur – celui d'Hermione rouge d'embarras.

« Sale enfoiré » cracha Ron, et le regard de Rogue s'obscurcit.

« Cette insolence, Weasley, envers un_ professeur_ de Poudlard, coûtera énormément à Gryffondore. » menaça-t-il, à voix basse.

« Vous n'êtes pas professeur et je ne montrerais _pas_ de respect à un Mangemort. Nous savons ce que Lucius Malfoy projette de faire ce soir ; pensez-vous _vraiment_ que nous allons vous laissez attaquer Pré-Au-Lard ? » répliqua Ron, et Hermione vit Rogue froncer les sourcils, hésitant rien qu'une seconde.

« Vous ne savez _rien_, Weasley. Ne présumez pas savoir tout ce qui se passe ici » Le voix de Rogue était glaciale, mais ce n'était pas différent de la manière dont il les traitait d'habitude. S'il avait vraiment été un Mangemort, cependant, il n'aurait pas prit la peine de se dévoiler à eux ; il les aurait tué sans hésitation.

« Je vous crois » dit Hermione tranquillement. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle les avait étonné tous les deux – Rogue ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ait confiance en lui et Ron ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle soit d'accord avec un Mangemort et pas avec lui. Hermione se leva, se plaçaà côté de Ron qui la regardait d'un air incrédule.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? » dit-il.

« Ecoutez votre _petite amie_, Weasley. » lui dit Rogue. Il jeta à Hermione un regard méprisant, fixant le bandage sur sa tête. « Elle ne peut pas être pire à regarder, quoique ses cheveux soient une amélioration, mais pour une fois que quelque chose d'utile sort de sa bouche » dit Rogue. Ron était à bout de nerf et se contrôler difficilement. Il n'aimait déjà pas qu'on s'attaque à lui, mais si cette personne s'en prenait à Hermione... Rogue le savait, et l'utilisait pour pousser Ron à bout.

« Ron, j'ai un peu soif » feignit Hermione. « J'ai l'impression que ma tête recommence à me faire mal. Est-ce que tu pourrais faire fondre de la neige pour que je puisse avoir de l'eau ? » Elle se sentait en réalité extrêmement bien, mais elle avait besoin de parler à Rogue et elle savait que si Ron se tenait à ses côtés, elle passerait son temps à empêcher une bataille entre les deux hommes au lieu d'obtenir les information qu'elle souhaitait. Ron semblait réticent à partir, mais après avoir pritson chaudron qu'il avait retiré de son sac, il menaça Rogue d'un regard qui aurait pu le fusiller sur place.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici tous les deux, Miss Granger ? » lui demanda Rogue. Sa voix était douce mais cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« Nous étions à bord du Poudlard Express ; notre wagon s'est détaché du reste du train et a déraillé. » Hermione avait intentionnellement hésité sur le « s'est détaché » pour voir la réaction que Rogue aurait. Son hochement de tête montrait qu'il comprenait… probablement tout.

« Et votre tête ? » demanda-t-il, la désignant vaguement de la main

« J'ai percuté ma malle » répondit Hermione avec désinvolture, minimisant sa blessure.

« Je vois ; bien je suppose que la raison pour que vous et Mr Weasley aient échoué est en partie ma faute, car comme vous vous en êtes rendu compte, le compartiment ne s'est pas détaché tout seul. J'avais, cependant, pensé qu'il était vide à ce moment là. »

« Mais pourquoi avez-vous attaqué le train si vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort ? »

« C'était la seule alternative pour prouver à Malfoy qu'il n'avait aucune raison de douter de ma loyauté. J'avais prévu que seulement le dernier compartiment déraille, rejetant la faute de l'échec sur le mauvais temps et la certitude qu'il était vide, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Je ne voyais pas très bien avec la neige, naturellement, mais si quelqu'un _était_ assis dans un compartiment je l'aurais vu... à moins qu'il ne soit pas assis. » Hermione rougit alors qu'elle se souvenait comment elle était tombée sur Ron et que ses cheveux s'étaient accrochés au bouton de sa chemise ; aucun des deux n'avaient été pressés de se relever.

« C'_est_ étonnant que vous ne nous aillez pas vu, alors » dit-elle, décidant de jouer l'ignorante bien qu'elle soit certaine que Rogue puisse savoir qu'elle mentait.

« Oui… étonnant » répondit-il, et cette fois sonsourire grincheux, se transforma en sourire savant. Hermione du fixer ses pieds pour ne pas montrer ses joues rougissante. Le moment de gaieté provisoire de Rogue, cependant, ne dura qu'une seconde, et son intention se reporta sur ce qu'elle avait dans la main. « Vous feriez mieux de me donner ses baguettes magiques, Miss Granger, avant que Mr Crabbe et Goyle ne réalisent qu'elles ont disparu. »

« Mais comment Ron et moi pourrons-nous nous protéger ? Nous ne pouvons passeulement laissez Malfoy et ses imbéciles détruire Pré-Au-Lard et attaquer les étudiants de Poudlard. »

« Vous pouvez, et vous le ferez, Miss Granger. Simplement parce que nous ne sommes pas à l'école ne signifie pas que vous devez remettre en question mon autorité. »

« Nous pourrions être à mi-chemin de Poudlard en ce moment. Nous sommes revenus parce que nous ne pouvions pas vous laissez vous battre tout seul. » Si Rogue était surpris de la déclaration d'Hermione, sa seule réaction fut un léger haussement de sourcils. Il regardait toujours toutes choses de façon revêche comme d'habitude mais quand il parla sa voix semblait presque – amicale ?

« Hermione » dit-il, et Hermione était abasourdie parce qu'il ne s'était _jamais_ adressé à elle en l'appelant par son prénom… durant les sept années oû il fut son supérieur hiérarchique. « Donnez-moi ces baguettes magiques. Elles ne vous seront pas utiles à vous ou à M. Weasley de toute façon. Elles ont trop longtemps été utilisées pour la magie noire et aucun d'entre vous ne pourrait les maîtriser convenablement. Quant à « Malfoy et ses imbéciles », c'est à moi de mettre fin à leurs actions. Cela ne vous concerne en rien et vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir. Le comportement du « héros » Potter a mis des idées dans votre tête – des idées absurdes. Cette situation est différente de vos précédentes escapades enfantines. Vous _n_'êtes _pas_ immortelle » termina-t-il et Hermione lui donna à contrecœur les deux baguettes magiques. Si Rogue pensait qu'elle renoncerait totalement, cependant, il se trompait lourdement.

« Vous êtes un idiot, vous le savez ? » dit Hermione, élevant la voix. Le fait qu'elle s'adresse à un professeur de Poudlard était une chose qu'elle avait oublié, ou choisi d'ignorer. « Vous savez » continua-t-elle, devenant un peu plus catégorique, « Nous avons toujours pensé que vous étiez un imbécile. Pendant sept ans nous vous avons _détesté_ ; savez-vous combien j'ai du être perspicace pour convaincre Ron de revenir ici ? Il était convaincu que bon ou mauvais nous devions seulement vous laissez mourir et maintenant, je ne suis pas complètement sûre de ne pas être d'accord avec lui. Pensez-vous que nous ne savons pas que nous allons probablement mourir ? Après tout nous pensons et nous avons tout juste… » elle était sur le point de révéler les récents récents dans sa relations avec Ron mais se mordit la langue lorsqu'elle le réalisa. « … Bien. Nous ne pouvions tout simplement pas ignorer le fait que peu importe le fait que nous ne vous aimions pas, vous êtes toujours notre seul espoir pour empêcher tout ça. Alors si vous pensez que nous allons vous laissez le faire seul c'est que vous êtes l'imbécile que nous croyons toujours que vous êtes. » termina-t-elle. Ron était arrivé alors qu'elle était à la moitié de son discours et se tenait maintenant debout stupéfait, le regard de Rogue passa lentement de l'un à l'autre.

« Très bien » se radoucit Rogue après un moment. « mais je ne peux toujours pas vous permettre de garder ces baguettes parce qu'elles contribueraient seulement à intensifier des soupçons sur moi. Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Jusque là, tous les deux vous vous reposerez, et par repos je veux dire du _sommeil_ » Il les regarda tous les deux avec irritation avant de sortir de sa poche une fiole contenant un liquide clair. Il fit un signe à Hermione à côté de lui et lui parla rapidement. De la oû il se trouvait, Ron ne pouvait rien entendre, seulement voir Hermione rougir et secouer la tête lorsque Rogue lui demanda quelque chose. Rogue tapota la fiole avec sa baguette magique et le liquide à l'intérieur prit une couleur pourpre. Il la remit à Hermione, qui l'accepta timidement et la bu, remettant de nouveau la fiole vide à Rogue, bien qu'elle ne croisa pas une seule fois ses yeux. Rogue jeta un regard vers Ron, murmurant quelque chose d'autre à Hermione, puis tourna les talons et marcha vers le camp des Mangemorts.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ? » lui demanda Ron et Hermione secoua la tête.

« Je te le dirais plus tard » murmura-t-elle, elle semblait mortifiée.

« Il t'as dit quelque chose ? » lui demanda Ron, mais Hermione mit doucement sa main sur son bras et lui sourit.

« Nous devrions dormir » chuchota Hermione et se dirigea vers la cape qu'ils avaient utilisé comme lit. Ron vint se coucher près d'elle une minute plus tard, mais Hermione garda ses yeux fermés et feint de dormir. Pas même lorsque Ron plaça son bras autour d'elle et se blottie plus près d'elle, et après ce qui ressemblait à des heures elle réussit finalement à s'endormir.

------------------------------------------

Hermione dormit, mais ne dormit pas bien. Jugeant d'ailleurs que Ron remuait à côté d'elle, c'était évident qu'il essayait difficilement lui aussi de se reposer, mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Les rêves d'Hermione étaient remplis de lumières clignotantes vertes et la sensation que mille couteaux la poignardaient en même temps. Elle rêvait de Ron étendu par terre mais les rêves vontet viennes,Ron se métamorphosa en Pattenrond avec une jambe cassée, accroché par la queue près d'un mur au de lettres argentées alors que Mimi Geignarde flottait, avec de grands yeux jaunes. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. C'était le jour maintenant et il faisait froid. Le feu s'était à peine allumé et Hermione rajouta quelques brindilles, étant assise et serrant ses genoux contre elle alors qu'elle regardait fixement les flammes se raviver. Rogue était préoccupée par elle – réellement concerné ce qui était en soi quelque chose d'incroyablement bizarre… en totalecontradiction avec ses habitudes. Peut-être toutes ces années son comportement n'avait été qu'une façade, bien que si c'était vrai il mériterait de devenir acteur professionnel.

Quand il l'avait amené sur le coté, il lui avait demandé si elle et Ron avaient utilisé une quelconque protection la nuit précédente. Hermione était mortifiée en y repensant. Ils n'en avaient pas utilisé, naturellement. Elle avait couché avec Ron en ayant la certitude de mourir le jour suivant. Hermione etGinny avaient discuté longuement de sexe l'été dernier oû Ginny était restée avec Hermione un week-end et elles avaient passé trois jours entiers à espérer que Ron et Harry soient un peu plus comme les personnages dans les films et qu'ils reprendraient leurs esprit et entrain enfin en action. Cependant, lorsqu'ils avaient regardé un film oû un astéroïde géant menaçait de détruire la Terre et de tuer tout le monde - une situation que Ginny désignait comme très peu réaliste alors que chacun savait que le Ministère avait formé des sorciers pour éviter de telles catastrophes - ils avaient finalement aboutià une conversation à propos de sexe et de mort. En fin de compte, ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion que face à la mort, c'était vital pour l'humain de se reproduire au cas oû il ne survivrais pas.

Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Hermione tombe enceinte avec la potion que Rogue lui avait donné pour empêcher ça, et bien qu'Hermione sache qu'elle n'allait en aucun cas devenir mère neuf mois plus tard, la pensée d'avoir un petit garçon aux cheveux roux courir partout, l'image crachée de son père, réchauffa le cœur d'Hermione. La pensée qu'elle et Ron puissent contribuer à faire quelque chose d'aussi petit et si beau était simplement époustouflant. Hermione savait cela bien que ça ne puisse pas se produire en ce moment, cela se produirait inévitablement un jour ou l'autre. Avant que Rogue ne parte il lui avait également dit que si Ron ne l'épousait pas, il n'imaginait pas un autre homme capable de se maintenir à son niveau.

Si Hermione avait couché avec Ron ce n'était pas à cause d'une certain instinct primitif pour une dernière chance de se reproduire. Elle n'avait pas simplement « couché » avec Ron ; elle lui avait montré avec des gestes ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire avec des mots : qu'elle l'aimait… qu'elle l'aimera toujours. Maintenant qu'ils avaient Rogue de leur côté, qu'ils savaient à coup sûr qu'il était contre les Mangemorts, ils avaient de meilleurs chances de survivre, de meilleurs chances de se dire ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Hermione n'était pas fatiguée, mais las alors qu'elle continuait à regarder fixement les flammes. Elle pouvait seulement espérer que si l'un d'entre eux devaient mourir ce serait elle ; elle savait que si Ron mourait, elle serait soulager d'exister, de tout façon. Une larme perdue roula sur la joue d'Hermione. Elle avait versé plus de larmes durant ces trois jours que toute sa vie entière. Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, mais c'était toujours si injuste. Pour la première fois dans sa vie elle a vraiment compris comment Harry devait se sentir chaque fois qu'il devait faire face à une situation comme celle-ci, et elle ressentit beaucoup de respect pour son meilleur ami… maintenant un homme ; celui qu'elle aimait comme son frère.

« Je n'embêterais plus jamais Harry à propos de son destin maintenant » murmura Ron, s'asseyant derrière Hermione et s'avança petit à petit près du feu à la recherche de chaleur. C'était merveilleux qu'ils soient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde et cela ne cessait jamais de l'étonner. Cela servit seulement à Hermione de renforcer la conviction qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble… aussi mièvre que cela soit.

« Je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire » répondit-elle à Ron, essuyant ses joues baignées de larmes.

« Hermione » commença Ron, posant sa main sur son épaule. Il semblait incertain, même réticent. Hermione se retourna pour le regarder et l'expression sur son visage reflétait son doute. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu regrettes… »

« _Non_ » répondit Hermione catégorique. « Je ne regrette pas la nuit passée. Je ne regretterais pas ce qui s'est passé aussi longtemps que je vivrais » dit-elle avec conviction et la tension de Ron disparue immédiatement.

« D'accord » répondit-il, souriant légèrement. Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit provenant du campement des Mangemorts les alertant que quelque chose était en train de se passer – et quoi que ce soit, ça _ne_ pouvait _pas_ être bon.

« Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! » s'exclama Ron ; lui et Hermione se levèrent d'un bond et coururent vers les cris et les bruits de luttes qu'ils entendaient. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de l'endroit oû ils avaient observé les Mangemorts la nuit précédente, tous les deux instinctivement se baissèrent pour ne pas être vus. Quand finalement ils distinguèrent quelque chose dans ce chaos, le souffle leur manqua. Au milieu de la foule de Mangemorts vêtus de longues robes noirs se trouvait un homme qui lui avait une robe complètement déchirée et le visage tuméfié. C'était, à n'en pas douter, le professeur Rogue qui était à peine conscient alors que les Mangemorts le jetaient par terre et que l'un d'entre eux le rouait de coups. Hermione essaya de s'élancer en direction du campement mais Ron la stoppa d'une pression sur le bras.

« Ne la fais pas » murmura-t-il. « Nous ne lui serons d'aucune aide si nous nous faisons attraper. »

« Mais ils vont le tuer ! » insista Hermione, à peine capable de contrôler sa voix et d'empêcher la crainte de se lire sur son visage.

« Il a prit les baguettes magiques, tu te souviens ? Attends seulement – peut-être que quelque va arriver. Peut-être qu'ils vont le laisser partir. » Hermione le fixa. « Quoi, ça _peut_ arriver » se défendit Ron.

« Nous ne pouvons pas seulement rester ici et le laisser se faire tuer. Nous devons faire _quelque chose _! » continua Hermione pendant qu'elle regardait les Mangemorts battre un peu plus Rogue avant que Lucius Malfoy ne prenne la parole.

« Nous avons un traître parmi nous ! » hurla Malfoy pour couvrir le bruit que faisaient les Mangemorts et les faire taire. Rogue était toujours à terre, mais au moins plus personne ne le frappait. Il essaya de se relever, mais réussi seulement à se mettre à quatre pattes se tenant les côtes. « Severus Rogue,tut'es montrer déloyal envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pendent longtemps j'ai suspecté cet homme de ne plus être fidèle à notre cause, et ce soir mes soupçons se sont révélés fondés lorsque ce traître a été trouvé se glissant dans la tente de Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle… » Hermione entendit un juron étouffé provenir de Ron avant qu'il ne se lève et se dirige vers leur refuge, là oû ils avaient passé la nuit. Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait, et elle craignait de le suivre et d'être capturée elle aussi. Elle espérait que Ron revienne bientôt, et reporta son attention vers les Mangemorts.

« Cet "homme" » cracha Malfoy, parlant toujours de Rogue, « ce traître a servi l'amoureux des moldus Dumbledore toutes ces années. Il a été torturé et interrogé longuement. Nous n'avons plus besoin de lui. As-tu quelque chose à dire pourta défense, _traître_, avant qu'on ne te tue ? » Hermione se tourna juste à temps pour voir Ron revenir en courant vers elle, portant toutes leurs affaires. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et lui prit la main.

« Prépares-toi à courir » chuchota-t-il. Ils regardèrent derrière eux Rogue qui était parvenu à se redresser, bien qu'il souffrait toujours autant.

« Va au diable, Malfoy » dit-il d'une voix traînante, et cracha dans la neige au pieds de Malfoy. Le regard de Malfoy s'assombrit et il leva sa baguette magique, l'incantation mortelle sur le bord des lèvres, aucun doute, mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer la formule, une petite explosion se fit entendre derrière Hermione, suivie d'une série d'autres explosions. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui arrivait alors que les Mangemorts étaient distraits par le bruit, Ron entraîna Hermione dans sa course, les faisant longer le sol autant qu'ils le pouvaient, et les mena dans la tente la plus proche. Ils s'arrêtèrent, reprenant leurs respiration alors qu'Hermione regardait autour d'elle.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas ; je le joue à l'instinct » répliqua-t-il, et jeta un coup d'œil hors de la tente. Seulement deux Mangemorts étaient à l'extérieur. Ils y avaient des cris au loin et Hermione entendit Lucius Malfoy ordonner de les rechercher dans la montagne. Ron pouffa de rire.

« Quel idiot ; il ne nous verrait même pas si nous nous trouvions sous son nez, pas vrai ? »

« Je dis sois reconnaissant pour ça, Ron ; pour une fois, c'est une bonne chose que tous les Malfoy soient des imbéciles. »

« Je suppose que c'est l'un des ces moments oû je suis heureux que Malfoy soit un idiot, et je suis encore plus heureux que ce soit un trait de famille. »

« Oui, bien, tout est bien, mais et maintenant ? Si nous restons ici c'est seulement une question de temps avant que quelqu'un nous tombe dessus. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! » répondit Ron ironiquement. Les femmes étaient si irrationnelles parfois – c'est étonnant qu'ils les aime autant. Ron jeta encore un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la tente ; l'un des Mangemorts était toujours debout à quelques pas, leur tournant le dos, tandis que l'autre observait le professeur Rogue, espérant probablement qu'il essayerais de s'échapper pour qu'il ait une excuse pour lui faire subir le maléfice ultime jusqu'à ce que Malfoy revienne et finisse ce qu'il avait commencé.

Ron regarda autour de lui dans la tente, son cerveau bouillonnait alors qu'il réfléchissait à un plan. Ils étaient, après tout, dans une cuisine ; il marcha vers un coin de la tente oû il y avait une série de lourdes casseroles en fer et il en prit une, la soupesant. Hermione vit une lueur briller dans son regard et comprit immédiatement à quoi il pensait. Elle inclina la tête en signe de consentement alors que Ron revenait vers l'autre côté de la tente.

« Psst » chuchota-t-il, attirant l'attention du Mangemort.

Quand le Mangemort entra dans la tente pour savoir d'oû provenant ce bruit, tout ce qu'il vitfut Hermione se tenant au milieu de la pièce, le regardant timidement avant qu'il ne sente son crâne se fendre sous le coup de la poêle. Hermione regarda vers le bas presque avec sympathie le Mangemort

« Fais-moi confiance, ce n'est pas très amusement » lui dit-elle, portant inconsciemment sa main à son bandage avant de se tourner vers Ron en souriant. « Oublies le Quidditch, tu devrais envisager une carrière dans le base-ball » Ron le regard vide, ne comprenait pas. « Je t'expliquerais plus tard » dit Hermione.

« Prête pour une autre performance ? » demanda Ron, aidant Hermione à traîner le Mangemort sonné dans un coin de la tente avant qu'ils ne retournent à leur affaire.

« Oui ; montre-moi ce que tu sais faire » plaisanta-t-elle, et Ron se remit en position derrière le volet de la tente. Après plusieurs essais pour attirer l'attention de l'homme avec des « pssts » et autant d'échec, Ron essaya une autre tactique sur le Mangemort résistant. Prenant la voix la plus grave possible, il l'appela.

« Ohé, camarade ! Viens voir ici, ça ressemble à la réserve personnelle de Pudding de Frère Malfoy ! » A la mention de nourriture, et l'implication que quelqu'un pourrait manger quelque chose et qu'il ne soit pas au courant, le Mangemort laissa l'observation de Rogue et entra dans la tente. Comme avec le Mangemort précédent, Ron le frappa de toutes ses forces, satisfait alors qu'il sentit le métal dur entrer en contact avec la tête du Mangemort. Le Mangemort résista, chancela quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer. Cela prit un peu plus de temps pour le traîner dans un coin de la tente en raison de son poids, mais après quelques minutes les corps des deux Mangemorts étaient bien cachés.

« Ils ne vont pas être très contents quand ils se réveilleront ; heureusement nous seront loin à ce moment là » dit Ron alors qu'Hermione et lui quittaient la tente… seulement pour voir que Rogue était parti. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua de s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle le repère près d'une tente, saisissant sa baguette magique. Le couple courut vers lui.

« Si c'était votre idée de signal, je penserais à autre chose la prochaine fois » le taquina Ron, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère. Rogue lui jeta un regard presque amusé, bien qu'il essaya de le cacher avec un air menaçant.

« Je suis surpris que vous ne vous êtes pas déjà fait tuer tous les deux » leur dit-il, essayant d'être quelque peu autoritaire mais ne le réalisant pas tout à fait.

« Oui, oui, gardons les leçons de morale pour le moment oû nous serons sortis d'ici si vous le voulez bien. Vous pourrez nous donnez toutes les punitions que vous voulez quand nous serons de retour à Poudlard, mais n'oubliez pas que nous vous avons sauvé la vie » dit Ron à Rogue qui se tenait toujours les côtes. Hermione regardait Rogue qui se tenait debout devant elle durant une seconde avant de lui prendre sa baguette magique et de la pointer sur lui, fronçant les sourcils.

« Hermione ? » haleta Ron alors qu'il regardait Hermione menacer l'homme avec sa propre baguette.

« Miss Granger » dit Rogue prudemment, bien qu'il semblait trop souffrir pour se défendre à ce moment là. Ron cru sérieusement durant une seconde qu'Hermione était sous l'emprise de l'Imperium et que son esprit était sous contrôle ; quand une série de mots Latin sortirent de sa bouche, il ferma les yeux lentement, craignant le pire.

« Merci » entendit Ron murmurer le professeur Rogue à contrecoeur une seconde plus tard, et le fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu de cris de douleur lui indiqua qu'il pouvait ouvrir de nouveau ses yeux sans crainte. Il vit alors la main d'Hermione – qui le regardait avec suffisance – pointer le dos de Rogue avec sa baguette ; étonnamment, Rogue semblait ressentir moins de douleur, et se tenait un peu plus droit.

« Un sortilège de charme modifié » expliqua fièrement Hermione à Ron. « Plutôt que de lier métaphoriquement sa magie, j'ai physiquement lié ses côtes. » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je suis sûr que le professeur Flitwick en serait très fière » réussi à dire Ron, encore sous le choc pour dire autre chose. Hermione semblait heureuse du compliment, et Ron pouvait seulement la regarder fixement un peu plus.

« Oui, oui, le moment est très émouvant en effet, mais maintenant c'est à moi de vous rappeler qu'il serait impératif que nous partions… le plus vite possible. » les interrompit Rogue, prévoyant un moment à l'eau de rose entre eux deux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre à l'heure actuelle. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et tourna le dos au couple, essayant de trouver un chemin loin des Mangemorts. Malheureusement, comme Ron et Hermione l'avait découvert avant, le seul moyen pour arriver à Pré-Au-Lard sain et sauf était de passer par les montagnes.

« Alors, et maintenant ? » demanda Hermione, regardant Ron qui était toujours immobile, puis se tourna et regarda fixement Rogue qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Je n'aime pas ce regard sur votre visage » dit Ron, sortant finalement de sa transe. En effet, Rogue faisait face à une décision cruciale. Lui et Hermione ne seraient pas capable de traverser cette montagne blessés comme ils étaient, mais Ron n'avaient aucune blessures graves et il était beaucoup plus fort qu'eux deux. S'il pouvait se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard et prévenir Dumbledore de l'attaque imminente,alors lui et Hermione pourraient rester derrière et essayer de contrer les Mangemorts. Le seul problème que Rogue avait, maintenant, était de convaincre les deux tourtereaux d'adhérer à son opinion.

-----------------------------------------

Elle avait pleuré, lui aussi mais il avait essayé aussi bien qu'il le pouvait de lui cacher. Il avait prit un air courageux, lui avais dis – lui avait promis – qu'il la reverrait à Pré-Au-Lard. Ron sentit comme si son cœur se brisait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, comme si même l'air dans ses poumons s'était envolé. Leur adieu fut court, beaucoup trop court. Ron voulait échanger sa place avec celle d'Hermione. Plus que tout au monde à cet instant il aurait voulu être celui qui était blessé. Escaladé une montagne était presque amusant comparé à faire face à une armée de Mangemorts. Bien que Ron sache que Rogue donnerait sa vie avant de laisser quelque chose lui arriver, il n'était pas rassuré. Il avait dix-huit ans, un simple enfant, mais il avait l'impression d'en avoir au moins quatre vingt. Ici reposait le destin d'un peuple entier sur ses épaules, et sa petite amie faisait face à une mort certaine derrière lui. Ce n'était pas des évènements qu'il était supposé affronter. Il était supposé s'inquiéter de ce qu'il allait faire une fois qu'il aurait quitté Poudlard et lafaçon de demander à Hermione de l'accompagner au bal après la remise des diplômes. La mort et la mutilation étaient des mots qui devraient avoir été supprimé de son vocabulaire mais au lieu de ça ils étaient ceux qu'il utilisait le plus. Il supposa que c'est ce que ça signifiait pour son meilleur ami Harry Potter. Jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit vaincu, les problèmes les suivraient toujours partout oû ils iraient… c'était inévitable. Ron ferait n'importe quoi pour aider Harry, et le réalisme de la conversation lui fit seulement comprendre que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelque chose n'arrive à l'un d'entre eux. Ils étaient jeunes mais en aucun cas invincibles. Ils avaient réussi à survire durant sept ans face aux menaces quiavaient été proférés contre leurs vies. Un jour ou l'autre, l'un d'entre eux n'en sortira pas indemne.

« Je t'aime, Hermione » murmura Ron. Même si Hermione n'était pas là pour l'entendre, d'une façon ou d'une autre prononcer ses mots l'aidait, le calmait. Ron continua son voyage, accélérant le pas. Quoique que fasse Hermione, il espérait qu'elle allait bien.

------------------------------------

Dans le camp des Mangemorts, cependant, les choses étaient loin d'aller bien. Les tentes étaient toutes en feu, les flammes d'une couleur orangée dégageaient de la fumée qui envahissait le campement. Les nuages cachaient le soleil et l'atmosphère n'était que ténèbres, et panique.Loin des hurlements des hommes frénétiques, le professeur Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger avaient depuis plusieurs heures quitté le campement pour se rendre en direction du train. Quelque temps plus tard, Rogue et Hermione s'étaient séparés et maintenant, le sang coulant librement de sa blessure à la tête et de plusieurs entailles sur ses bras, Hermione Granger s'effondra.

« Je t'aime, Ron » murmura-t-elle avec difficulté, serrant le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert… son dernier lien avec l'homme qu'elle aimait… alors que ses yeux se révulsaient et que l'obscurité l'enveloppait.

* * *

Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres après celui ci dont l'épilogue. Je ne préfère pas vous dire de date pour la prochain chapitre car je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir ma promesse. 

Pour ceux qui lisent "Far Away Memories", je publierais le prochain chapitre très bientôt.


	8. Tendances héroïques et fins heureuses

**Chapitre 8: Tendances héroïques et fins heureuses**

Le périple de Ron dura pas moins de quatorze heures. Même des années après ça il continuera à se demander oû il avait puisé la force de surmonter le froid et l'épuisement pour arriver à Pré-Au-Lard si vite. Les Mangemorts avait prévu de frapper à la tombée du jour et durant un épouvantable moment, Ron eut peur de ne pas y arriver à temps. C'était, après tout, bien après que l'obscuritésoit arrivé qu'il n'arriva enfin au Trois Balais. Le professeur Rogue et Hermione avaient fait ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils avaient bloqué les Mangemorts. Il y eut beaucoup de tentatives échouées avant que Ron ne soit assez cohérent pour expliquer ce qui était arrivé et pourquoi il était impératif qu'il voit Dumbledore. Une fois que Madame Rosmerta comprit quelque chose à ce qu'il disait, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour appeler le directeur. Chaque paire d'œil dans le sombre bar était fixée sur Ronalors que le directeur sortait du château et descendait vers la ville. Ron remarqua qu'aucun des enseignants n'étaient là… quelque chose qui lui semblait légèrement étrange pour un week-end à Pré-Au-Lard. Il fit part de son observation à Madame Rosmerta mais elle était trop occupée à être aux petits soin avec lui en lui mettant une couverture autour des épaules et à essayer de lui faire manger de force un potage pour lui répondre. Pour une fois dans sa vie, cependant, Ron n'avait pas faim. Il était même loin de ça. Il était beaucoup trop inquiet pour Hermione, trop surpris d'être réellement à Pré-Au-Lard pour penser à manger. Même le fait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de trembler depuis qu'il était entré dans le pub ne semblait pas faire impression sur lui. Son périple l'avait laissé faible, mais alors que n'importe quelle personne normale se serait depuis longtemps effondrée, Ron tenait bon. Il se reposerait une fois qu'il aurait dit à Dumbledore ce qui était en train de se produire et une fois qu'il serait certain qu'Hermione aille bien.

Quand le directeur entra dans les Trois Balais, à peine un quart d'heure s'était écoulé depuis qu'il l'avait appelé. La robe de couleur pourpre et brillante de Dumbledore contrastait avec l'obscurité du bar et de ses occupants. Cela prit quelques secondes à Ron pour se rendre compte de son arrivée, mais aussitôt il se lança dans son histoire, parlant frénétiquement et gesticulant dans l'urgence du moment. Dumbledore l'écouta sans l'interrompre et lorsque Ron eut fini, il fit signe à Madame Rosmerta et lui dit quelque chose. Madame Rosmerta acquiesça et atteignit derrière le bar un sac, qu'elle remit à l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Dumbledore accepta aimablement le sac et marcha vers la cheminée.

« Minerva, nous avons retrouvé Mr Weasley ; il est sain et sauf bien que peut-être Pompom devrait l'examiner. » Dumbledore parlait à la tête du professeur McGonagall qui flotta dans l'âtre, quelques minutes plus tard.

« Par Merlin, remercier le ciel qu'il aille bien. Et Miss Granger ? » demanda le professeur avec espoir.

« Malheureusement, elle et Mr Weasley sont tombés par hasard sur quelques circonstances ennuyeuses. Miss Granger est avec Severus. »

« Severus ? » s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, comprenant l'implication. « Mais Severus est… »

« Oui, Minerva ; maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi il est impératif que nous la retrouvions. Mr Weasley m'a donné son emplacement approximatif et aussitôt que je serais de retour au château nous devrons envoyer des renforts à Severus. Sa véritable identité à été découverte, et il sera sans aucun doute immédiatement tué s'ils le recapturent. Informez Remus et Sniffle comme le reste de l'Ordre. »

« Naturellement, Albus. Considérez que ce soit déjà fait. »

« Bien, et Minerva ? » ajouta Dumbledore.

« Oui, Albus ? »

« Informez Miss Weasley que son frère va bien. Nous serons de retourd'ici peu. »

« Naturellement » dit le professeur McGonagall avant que sa tête ne disparaisse dans un faible 'pop'.

Le professeur Dumbledore tourna le dos à la cheminée et de nouveau regarda Ron qui était toujours assis sur le même tabouret. Madame Rosmerta avait finalement réussi à l'inciter à avaler quelques cuillérées de potagemais il ne sembla pas beaucoup plus vivant. Il était très pâle, presque mort, et ses cheveux si lumineux réussissaient seulement à le faire paraître plus blanc encore.

« Es-tu capable de te tenir debout ? » lui demanda Dumlbedore. Ron acquiesça et se leva. Il était plutôt chancelant, c'est vrai, mais il avait une fois résisté à un meurtrier potentiel avec une jambe cassée. Quelques muscles endoloris n'allaient pas l'empêcher d'avancer. Il suivit Dumbledore à l'extérieur et monta dans une calèche sans cheval. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent Poudlard, Madame Pomfresh, qui utilisa une civière flottante pour Ron malgré ses protestations disant qu'il était capable de marcher et qu'il n'avait pas qu'on s'occupe de lui, les intercepta immédiatement.

« Vraiment ! Mr Potter a une mauvaise influence sur vous, Mr Weasley. Maintenant je vous préviens que vous allez vous tenir tranquille ou je m'occuperais à ce que vous passiez la semaine entière à linfirmerie. » le menaça Madame Pomfresh.

L'infirmerie semblait terriblement étouffante à Ron. Hormis les avantages – les bonbons et les cartes de bon rétablissement – l'infirmerie était un endroit que Ron méprisait. Trop de mauvaises choses luiétaient venues à l'esprit alors qu'ilse trouvaitlà. Harry, Hermione et lui semblaient finir chaque année avec l'un d'entre eux qui était sur le point de mourir ou qui se remettait d'un accident ; il était normal que cet endroit lui donne la chair de poule.

Le premiergeste de Madame Pomfresh lorsqu'elle l'avait finalement installé dans un lit avait été d'essayer de lui faire prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves que Ron refusa catégoriquement, peu importe combien de jours supplémentaires il serait obligé de passer par là.

« Je dormirais quand Hermione sera saine et sauve dans le lit à côté du mien. » dit-il finalement à Madame Pomfresh alors qu'elle rabattait les couvertures sur Ron, les serrant tellement fermement que sa respiration commença àdevenir difficile. Au moins elle n'essayait plus de l'obliger à dormir. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Ron n'entendent la voix de Ginny à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie.

« Oû est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Hermione était avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? » Ron entendit l'avalanche de questions de sa soeuret pour la première fois réalisa combien elle avait du s'inquiéter pour eux. Ginny bombardait toujours Madame Pomfresh avec ses questions lorsque Ron entendit la voix d'Harry se mêler à celle de sa soeur.

« Ginny » Ron entendit son meilleur ami dire d'un ton calme et apaisant qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. « Madame Pomfresh n'a pas de réponses à toutes tes questions et même si elle les avait elle n'a pas le temps. Le professeur Dumbledore dit que Ron va bien. Je suis sûr qu'il veut te voir autant que tu veux le voir ; il nous expliquera ce qui s'est passé mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. » dit Harry, et il entendit Ginny reniffler et supposa qu'elle avait acquiesçé d'un hôchement de la tête car il ne l'entendit pas prononçer un seul mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Harry et Ginny entrèrent.

A l'instant oû elle vit Ron, Ginny fondit en larmes et courut vers lui, jetant ses bras autour de lui. Ron lui tapota la tête, leur racontant ce qui lui était arrivé. Il regarda par dessus l'épaule de Ginny son meilleur ami depuis sept ans qui, malgré l'apparance courageuse qu'il essayait d'adopter, semblait aussi sinsitre que la petite soeur de Ron.

« Je suis content de te revoir ici, Harry. Il semble que nos rôles aient été échangés cette fois. » plaisanta Ron, et Harry sourit légèrement.

« Ouais, mais toujours aucune cicatrice, à ce que je vois » plaisanta en retour Harry. Durant leur quatrième année tous les deux avait eu un désagrement majeur dans lequel Harry avait accusé Ron d'être jaloux et avait suggéré que peut-être s'il se faisait une cicactrice en pratiquant un sport il serait alors moins désireux d'être comme lui. L'anecdote était devenue une plaisanterie entre eux deux ces trois dernière années.

« Quoi, et ruiner cette belle apparance ? De plus, je ne pense pas que la population féminine de Poudlard puisse faire face à deux super héros » grimaça-t-il, et Harry sembla se détendre considérablement, content avec le fait que Ron en effet ne se porte pas si mal. Ginny lâcha Ron, essuyant ses yeux, et Ron fit un signe à Harry. « Eh, approchevieux » dit-il alors qu'Harry et lui se prenait dans les bras l'un de l'autre- d'une manière tout à fait virile - avant de se séparer. Ginny était debout à côté d'Harry, essuyant ses yeux et renifflant encore.

« Sérieusement, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? » demanda Ginny et Ron sourit de manière rassurante.

« Oui, evidemment je suis sûr ; ne sois pas stupide, Ginny ; tu crois vraiment que je serais assez stupide pour me faire tué six mois avant d'être diplômé ? Etfaire sept années d'école pour rien ? » plaisanta de nouveau Ron.

« Hermionete ressortiracertainement un jource que tu viens de dire» sourit Ginny, mais quand elle entendit Ron retenir sa respiration, elle réalisa qu'Hermione manquait toujours à l'appel et qu'une nouvelle vague de larmes menaçait de la submerger. Elle avait été, durant plusieurs années maintenant, consciente des sentiments d'Hermione pour Ron, mais avait seulement soupçonné que son frère eprouvait la même chose. Maintenant, cependant, ses soupçons ne pouvait plus être infondés faceà la tristessedans les yeux de Ron qui à ce moment là disait tout.

« Ron, par Merlin qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ? » demanda finalement Harry ; il jurait rarement et le fait qu'il le fasse maintenant trahissait son impatience à vouloir savoir ce qui s'était passé. Le fait que Ron soit vivant ne lui avait pas echappé, mais Hermione était aussi sa meilleure amie, et il avait besoin de savoir dans quelle situation elle se trouvait - si l'Ordre avait été appelé, cela devait être sérieux.

* * *

Ron leur avait raconté la plupart des choses qu'il leur était arrivé à lui et à Hermione. Il était evident, en réalité, qu'il omettait de dire tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans leur relation.Lorsqu'il leur raconta leur mésaventure avec lesMangemorts, ce qu'il vit sur le visagede Ginny et Harry n'était evidemment pas ce à quoi ils'attendait, bien qu'Harry n'est pas semblé étonné du fait que le professeur Rogue est infiltré les Mangemorts en tant qu'espion. Avant que Ron n'ait fini de raconter l'histoire, il ne pû s'empêcher de remarquer que Ginny se tenait debout et beaucoup trop près d'Harry pourcontinuer à faire croirequ'ils étaient "seulement amis" et que leurs doigts étaient entrelaçés. Apparement Hermione ne rigolait pas quand elle avait dit que ces deux là s'aimaient bien. Les instincts de frère de Ron commençèrent à l'inciter à les séparer mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, le professeur McGonagall entra dans l'infirmerie. Cela faisait approximativement trois heures que Ron était de retour, et assez de temps pour que les renforts transplanentde Pré-Au-Lardau camp des Mangemorts. Le regard sinistre sur le visage de McGonagall, alors, n'était pas rassurant le moins du monde. 

« Professeur ? » murmura Ginny, sa voix tremblante alors qu'elle voyait l'expression sur le visage de l'adulte.

« Je suis désolé »fut tout ce que le professeur McGonagall pu dire car elle avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas craquer.

« Elle n'est pas morte » dit Ron en interrompant ce que le profeseur disait. Ginny s'était déjà complètement écroulée et s'était sérrée contre Harry dont les yeux brillaient de larmes retenues.

« Ron » dit Harry, essayant de calmer son ami, mais Ron ne pouvait pas être apaisé.

« Ecoutez-moi, elle n'est _pas_ morte. » dit-il catégoriquement. « Oû est-elle ? Oû est son corps ? Je veux la voir » continua-t-il.

« Mr Weasley » dit le professeur McGonagall alors qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue malgré l'effort qu'elle manifestait pour les retenir. « Ronald » continua-t-elle, renonçant à la politesse.

« Je veux la voir ! » hurla Ron,sonnant l'alarme pour queMadame Pomfresh se dépèche pour voir ce qui dérengeait son patient, mais en voyant l'expression du professeur McGonagall, elle comprit que ce n'était pas le moment, et retourna à son bureau.

« Nous... nous n'avons pas trouvé son corps. » chuchota le professeur McGonagall, prononçant ses dernier mots avec difficulté. Ginny sanglota plus violemment et même Harry laissa les larmes couler librement sur ses joues alors qu'il s'aggripait à elle, essayant de gagner autant de réconfort qu'il pouvait lui en donner. Seulement Ron ne sembla pas affecté par cette nouvelle.

« Alors comment le savez-vous ? Elle n'est pas morte, je vous le dis. » dit-il, et se tourna vers Harry. « Harry, s'il te plaît, elle n'est pas morte... Je le saurais si elle l'était. » murmura-t-il, provoquant de plus fort sanglots chez le professeur McGonagall qui essayait de se contrôler avec plus d'urgence. Harry pouvait seulement regarder son meilleur ami et admirer la conviction dans ses yeux. Ron croyait qu'Hermione était vivante, il le croyait dans chaque fibre dans son être et Harry pouvait simplement le voir. Il savait comment les Mangemorts travaillaient, et bien qu'Hermione n'est pas été retrouvée ne signifiait en aucun cas qu'elle soit toujours vivante, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'étincelle dans les yeux de son meilleur ami lui disait de ne pasremettre en cause ce qu'il disait. Harry avait seulement récement réaliser la force de ses sentiments pour Ginny, mais il savait que si quelque chose lui arrivait, une partie de lui mourrait avec elle. Il avait cru pendant plusieurs années que Ron et Hermione avaient une connexion inexprimée ; il connaissait leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre bien qu'aucun des deux n'en ait réellement discuté avec lui. S'il y avait une chance qu'Hermione puisse être retrouvée, alors seulement Ron serait capable de la retrouver. Harry soupçonnait Ron d'avoir omis de leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deuxalors qu'ils étaient échoués ; il était seulement heureux qu'enfin ils aient pû être capable d'être honnête l'un avec l'autre, si Hermione était vraiment... au moins ils sauraientse quel'autre ressentait pour lui. Harry regarda Ron encore une fois. Les yeux bleus de son ami plongèrent dans les profondeurs opalines des siens, et Harry ressentit le desespoir dans son regard rvé au sien... il sentit combien Ron avait besoin de lui pour croire.

« Bien » dit finalement Harry après un long silence entrecoupé seulement par les pleurs de Ginny. « Allons la retrouver » dit-il, et Ron le regarda avec reconnaissance pendant qu'il se levait du lit de l'infirmerie et atteignait ses vêtements. Il s'habilla rapidement pendant qu'Harry confiait Ginny au professeur McGonagall qui le regardait avec une extrême fierté. Elle devint momentanément sourde et aveugle alors que deux garçons de septième année se glissaient hors de l'infirmerie. En entendant le bruit de la porte qui se ferme, Madame Pomfresh entra dans la salle pour voir que son patient était parti.

« Minerva ? » elle interrogea le professeur McGonagall qui essayait difficilement de réprimer un sourirealors queses yeux étaient emplis de larmes de fierté.

« Oui, Pompom, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » elle joua le sourde-muette.

« Mr Weasley est parti. » dit Madame Pomfresh, pas le moins du tout impressionnée.

« Oui, il me semble. » remarque le professeur McGonagall, et Madame Pomfresh, frustrée, leva les yeux au ciel, mumurant quelque chose au sujet des étudiants incorrigibles, et combien ils n'apprendraient jamais si les professeurs étaient contre elle, eux aussi.

* * *

Ils avaient pris la cape d'invisibilité, et Harry avait fait un détour par les cuisines pour prendre des provisions tandis que Ron mettait plusieurs couches de vêtements, les plus chauds qu'il possédait et emporta des couvertures et d'autres choses pour quand ils auraient retrouvé Hermione. Ils ne savaient pas comment transplaner, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus faire le voyage à pieds s'ils voulaient trouver Hermione à temps. Bien que Ron soit certain qu'Hermione soit toujours vivante, ils ne savaient pas si elle était gravement bléssée. Harry avait donc demandé à Dobby de l'aide, et comme l'elfe de maison les vénéraient lui et Ron, il était seulement trop heureux d'obéir, et avait immédiatement relié la cheminée de la vieille cabane avec le Réseau de Cheminée Magique... un exploit qui prendrait d'habitude des semaines s'ils avaient dû passer par les canaux appropriés. Bien que la cabane se trouvait à environ deux heures du campement des Mangemorts,c'était la plus proche cheminée qu'ils pouvaient avoir dans le temps limité qu'ils avaient, et plutôt Ron serait revenu, mieux il se sentirait.

Harry rejoingnit son ami dans la Tour de Gryffondore, ayant déjà mit des vêtements appropriés et portant des sacs de nourriture. Ron était déjà dans la Salle Commune, regardant le feu dans la cheminée devant lui, et Harry prit dans sa poche de la poudre de cheminette que Dobby avait "emprunté" pour lui.

« Est-ce que tu es prêt à partir ? » demanda-t-il à Ron ; il avait été plus que désireux d'aller chercher Hermione tout seul. Ron était encore fatigué de son voyage, et autant d'effort n'était pas bon pour lui, mais Ron avait catégoriquement refusé sa proposition et Harry savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas se disputer avec Ron quand il était dans cet état d'esprit.

« Allons-y » répondit Ron, prenant un pincée de poudre de cheminette. « La cabane ! » hurla-t-il une seconde plus tard avant de marcher dans un nuage de fumée verte. Harry fit de même et apparut plus tard derrière lui dans la même cabane oû Ron et Hermione avaient passé deux nuits lorsque leur compartimentavait déraillé. La cabane n'était pas du tout charmante, mais alors que Ron regardait autour de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcherd'avoir l'impressionde rentrerà la maison... l'endroit oû se trouvait certains de ses meilleurs souvenirs.

Peu de choses furent dites entre Harry et Ron avant qu'ils ne sortent de la cabane pour aller vers le campement des Mangemorts. Tous les deux étaient dans leurs propres pensées, et parler n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils souhaitaient faire. L'excursion jusqu'au camp ne leur prit pas beaucoup de temps, et ils savaient, plusieurs minutes avant d'être arrivés, qu'ils approchaient de leur but. L'air était âcre avec l'odeur de fumée, et certaines des tentes brûlaient toujours d'un même rougeoiement orange que celui qui avait mené Ron et Hermione au camp la nuit d'avant, seulement cette fois il était beaucoup plus vif comme si sa source était plus grande. Le campement avait été abandonné, cependant ; bien qu'Harry et Ron ne sachent pas ce qui était arrivé exactement, il était seulement raisonnable de supposer que les Mangemorts avaient été appréhendés et interrogés par le Ministère avant d'être envoyés à Askaban. Harry regarda autour de lui la destruction qui avait eu lieu. Bien que tous les corps aient été emportés... il y avait sans aucun doute eu des morts... il était facile de voir comment on pouvait en avoir oublié. Il y avait des décombres partout ; cela ressemblait à une zone de guerre. Si Hermione était toujours en vie et qu'elle leur avait échappé, il leur faudrait un bon moment avant de la trouver. Harry risqua un regard vers Ron qui examinait également la scène. Jusque là, Ron avait toujours eu unelueur d'espoir dans le regard, mais pour la première fois Harry vit cettelueur disparaître avant que l'appréhension était apparue sur le visage de Ron.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Harry, mettant une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Ron. Ce geste le fit sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Je vais bien » dit-il, regardant de nouveau le massacre. « Tu vas de l'autre côté du camp, et moi je commence à chercherici. » dit Ron, et Harry acquiesça. Les chances qu'ils retrouvent Hermione étaient si faibles que même Haryconsidéra la possibilité que ce serait probablement long, mais la détermination qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Ron plutôt dans l'infirmerie l'incitait à pousser les pensées négatives hors de sa tête ;il se dirigea vers l'autre côté du camp oû systématiquement il commença à fouiller les décombresoû dans son esprit persistaitun petit espoir que peut-être, peut-être, sa meilleure amie était étendue en dessous, toutjours vivante.

* * *

Hermione s'était réveillée dans l'obscurité, la douleur, et le froid ; elle se rappela machinalement ce qui s'était passé au campement des Mangemorts, mais elle se souvenait également s'étre frappée la tête et pensa ironiquement combienelle avait eu la chance de ne reçevoir seulement que deux fois un coup sur la tête dans un laps de temps de trois jours. Elle essaya de bouger, mais la douleur dans son bras, là oû elle s'était coupée durant son combat et la nausée causé par son deuxième traumatisme rendait la tâche impossible. Elle était consciente de l'humidité en dessous d'elle et du froid qui s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements. Elle était au-delà du tremblement, et même ses dents étaient au-delà du claquage. Elle ragarda autour d'elle autant qu'elle pouvait bouger sa tête ; elle était très étourdie, et sa vision était incroyablement floue, mais elle réussi tout de même à localiser deux grands rochers qui se trouvaient de chaque côté d'elle et se rappela qu'elle avait chercher à s'y abriter et faire dévier les sortilèges des Mangemorts alors qu'elle et le professeur Rogue leur faisaient face. Elle essaya d'écouter les bruits qui pourraient l'alerter de leur présence, mais tout ce qu'elle entendait était le silence. Pendant un moment, elle eut peur que peut-être elle soit devenue sourde mais le son d'un faucon au-dessus d'elle la rassura. L'odeur de la fumée s'imprégnait dans l'air et elle pouvait voir le rougeoiement faible des flammes dans le lointain. Elle s'était postée aux périphéries du camp sous les instructions du professeur Rogue, mais ils avaient perdu la trace l'un de l'autre durant le combat. Elle priait pour qu'il aille bien et que Ron soit arrivé sain et sauf à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle ne se rappelait pas exactement à quel moment elle avait perdu connaissance, mais elle se rappelait que les Mangemorts étaient devenus plus difficile à maintenir loin des rails, et leurs sortilèges plus nombreux et plus durs à dévier avec la baguette magique qu'elle avait volé au Mangemort qu'elle et Ron avaient frappé en premier dans la tente.

Hermione essaya de lever sa main pour examiner sa deuxième blessure, mais constata qu'elle était trop engourdie pour être déplaçée. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu bien trop de sang. Elle pouvait sentir le liquide colant s'écouler goutte à goutte le long de son visage et pouvait sentir son odeur métallique dans l'air autour d'elle, se mélangeant à l'odeur de la fumée. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Hermione était sûre qu'elle allait mourir. Il n'y avait personne pour l'aider, ses blessures étaient trop grâves pour qu'elle se déplace sans prendre le risque de se blesser d'avantage et elle souffrait d'hypothermie. Elle connaissait ce dernier therme parce qu'elle avait lu quelque chose sur l'hypothermie une fois dans un livre et la forte envie de s'endormir qu'elle ressentait devenait de plus en plus dur à combattre. Elle ne pouvait pas maintenir ses yeux ouverts plus de quelques secondes à la fois à cause de sa douleur à la tête et seulement se laisser aller et tomber dans un assoupissement profond serait si facile. Elle ne sentirait plus la douleur, et peut-être elle serait finalement en paix, mais une voix dans sa tête lui disait de ne pas renoncer, de rester éveillée. La voix semblait lointaine, comme si elle se trouvait dans un tunnel et que quelqu'un lui hurlait quelque chose à l'autre extrémité de ce tunnel. Elle essaya de dire à la voix de se taire, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

«C'est elle» dit quelqu'un quand elle maudit un mot particulièrement blasphématoire, et Hermione ouvrit ses yeux comme une fente. Non seulement elle entendait des choses, mais elle voyait des choses, aussi, parce qu'avant qu'elle n'ait refermé ses yeux, Hermione pouvait jurer qu'elle avait vu quelqu'un avec des cheveuxorange vif debout à côté d'elle.

* * *

« Je pense qu'elle se réveille » Hermione entendit dire quelqu'un. Elle essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais la lumière éclatante au dessus d'elle l'en empecha.

« Ssh, evidemment qu'elle va se réveiller si tu continues à hurler comme ça, Ginny » elle entendit Ron gronder, puis elle sourit.

« Tu n'es pas exactement la personnification de la tranquilité non plus » murmura-t-elle, sa voix si stridente qu'elle reconnue à peine à qui elle appartenait.

« Je vais aller chercher Madame Pomfresh » entendit-elle dire Ginny, et une seconde plus tard elle sentit Ron serrer sa main.

« Hey » dit-il, et Hermione essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux encore. Après quelques essais infructueux elle pu les ouvrir assez pour voir qu'il était assis à côté d'elle.

« Hey toi-même » dit-elle, grimaçant à la douleur dans sa tête. « Si c'est à ça que ressemble une gueule de bois, rappelles-moi de ne jamais boire » lui dit-elle, et fut satisfaite lorsque Ron rigola doucement avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

« Etiez-vous en train de vous disputer ? Un patient ne peut-il pas se reposer un minimum ici ? » Hermione entendit un voix très irritéeparler du rideau d'à côté.

« Est-ce... ? » demanda-t-elle à Ron qui rigola avant d'acquiesçer.

« Désolé, professeur Rogue » dit-il, avant de murmurer à Hermione. « Depuis qu'il est ici, il a ressenti le besoin d'agir de façon hargneuse depuis les trois minutes oû il a été agréable avec nous dans la montagne. Je pense qu'il veut garder sa réputation intacte. » sourit-il, et poussa une mèche de cheveux du visage d'Hermione. Hermione rit doucement, mais du s'arrêter.

« Ouch, ne me fais pas rire » dit-elle, saisissant sa tête avec son bras bandé. Madame Pomfresh entra une seconde plus tard suivi de Ginny et les fit sortir de derrière le rideau pour qu'elle puisse examiner Hermione.

«Vous êtestrès chanceuse ; aussi négligent que soit Mr Weasley pour quitter son lit pour vous allervous chercher, il ne vous aurait pas trouvé s'il n'avais pas survécu à cette épreuve. » lui dit Madame Pomfresh, vérifiant que ses bandages étaient assez sérrés et que ses oreillers maintenant bien sa tête avant de se précipiter de nouveau à son bureau.

« C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle fait ça devant moi » dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il regardait Madame Pomfresh se retirer dans son bureau.

« Oû est Harry ? » demanda Hermione, mais avant que Ron ne puisse lui répondre il entra dans l'infirmerie.

«Quand on parle du loup» pouffa de rire Ron comme son ami au cheveux d'un noir de jais entrait, embrassant la joue de Ginny lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle. Hermione les regarda tous les deux, bâillant, et tourna ses yeux vers Ron qui évitait exprès de regarder l'affichage public de l'affection du couple en regardant fixement le mur opposé. Harry se pencha ensuite et embrassa la joue d'Hermione, rendant Ron plus consterné et plus rouge encore que d'habitude. Hermione essaya difficilement de ne pas rire de la jalousie non fondée de Ron parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'embarasser plus qu'il ne l'était, Ron ayant toujours eu une sorte de complexe d'infériorité.

« Je suiscontent que tu ailles bien » lui dit Harry, serrant son autre main car Ron tenait toujours l'autre dans la sienne.

« Merci ; je dois dire, je suis plutôtcontente moi-même » dit-elle, et durant les quelques minutes suivantes ce fut comme sicette aventurene leur était jamais arrivé et qu'ils essayaient de rattraper le temps perdu depuis ce qui s'était passé aux vacances de Noël... l'inquiétude de Ron qui, semble-t-il, en avait assez d'entendre l'histoire de Ginny et la liaison de Harry la première fois sans frapper n'importe qui pour ne pas devoir l'entendre de nouveau. Après plus d'une demi-heure à parler... et à écouter le professeur Rogue se plaindre de l'autre lit de sa nausée soudaine chaque fois que Ginny mentionnait combien Harry était mignon... Madame Pomfresh est venue pour leur dire qu'ils devaient laisser Hermione seule pour qu'elle se repose, bien qu'elle autorisa Ron à rester quelques minutes de plus, les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de nouveau de larmes.

« J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre » lui dit-il après plusieurs minutes, sa voix n'était qu'un mumure. « Mais je refusais de croire que tu étais partie... même quand le professeur McGoangall est venue nous dire que tu étais perdue, je ne pouvais pas faire face à ça » dit-il, sa voix craqua.

« Je suis désolé te t'avoir fait une telle frayeur ; pour être totalement honnête, il y a eu un moment oû j'ai pensé que j'étais partie, moi aussi » révéla-t-elle.

« Je suis content que nous t'ayons trouvé à temps » lui dit Ron, embrassant de nouveau son front.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Je n'étais pas proche du campement des Mangemorts » dit-elle.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Ron sincèrement. « Harry et moi avons parcouru tous ce qui restait du camp, au point oû Harry était convaincu qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que nous te trouvierons. J'en étais presque convaincu aussi, et nous avions commençer à marcher de nouveau vers la cabane quand quelque chose m'a dit de jeter un coup d'oeil aux périphéries du camp, vers les rochers. Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, je sais seulement qu'à cet instant, je devais m'en assurer, et après nous t'avons trouvé, parlant toute seule, et je t'ai dit de tenir le coup, et tu m'as dit... » il murmura une phrase à l'oreille d'Hermione qui devint toute rouge.

« Je n'ai pas fait ça ! » se défendit-elle, mais lui souriait, la visage emplie de fierté.

« Si tu l'a fait » lui dit-il, souriant toujours. « C'està ce moment là que je suque tu allais bien, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune manière que je te laisse mourir en ayant dit ces mots là en dernier... le monde entier de sorciers aurait été consterné à cette pensée. » le taquina-t-il, et Hermione fit une tentative hésitante pour le frapper, mais Ron attrapa facilement sa main. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes, et la regarda dans les yeux. « Maintenant que nous sommes sûrs qu'aucun d'entre nous deux ne va mourir, il y a quelque chose je voudrais te dire » murmura-t-il.

« Oui ? » demanda Hermione, le fixant à son tour.

« Oui ; je t'aime, Hermione » dit-il, souriant.

Hermione sourit également. « Je t'aime aussi, Ron » répondit-elle, et que la mauvaise haleine du matin soit damnée, elle l'embrassa, tous les deux inconscients des bruits que faisait le professeur Rogue et qui provenaient du rideau d'à côté. Ilétait cloué au lit par une jambe cassée et une commotion qui pourait rivaliser avec celle d'Hermione et forcé d'écouter leur commentaires niais... bien que si on le regardait plus attentivement, on pouvait voir sur son visage l'allusion d'un mince sourire derrière son tic nerveux.

--THE END--

* * *

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas vraiment la fin. Il y a encore un épilogue.

Gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine.


	9. Epilogue

Malheureusement, voici le dernier chapitre de cette magnifique histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous avez aimé cette fanfiction autant que moi.

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

« Ron, oû est-ce que tu m'enmènes ? » lui demanda Hermione pour la centième fois aujourd'hui. Trois ans après qu'ils aient enfin admis les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, et Ron ne cessait jamais de la surprendre. Il était tout ce qu'Hermione avait jamais rêvé, tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais souhaité et maintenant il était à elle ; bien sûr, il avait fallut qu'ils soient en danger de mort pour qu'ils admettent leurs sentiments, et aussi fou que cela puisse sembler, Hermione était en réalité heureuse de s'être presque fait tuer. Qui savait combien de temps il aurait fallu pour qu'ils confessent leurs sentiments si elle ne l'aurait pas été ? En ce moment, cependant, Hermione ne se sentait que peu sécurisé. Ron avait agi bizarrement toute la semaine et ce matin il s'était levé avant elle... ce qui était en soi inhabituel... seulement pour lui annoncer qu'il aurait bientôt besoin de lui parler. _Il va rompre avec moi_ fut sa première pensée. Peu importe le nombre de fois oû Ron l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que d'une façon ou d'une autre c'était trop facile, qu'elle était trop chanceuse pour que quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux dure éternellement.

« Hermione, je ne vais _pas_ te le dire encore. Pour une fois, pourrais-tu me faire confiance sans discuter ? » entendit-elle Ron dire quelque part derrière elle. Si elle avait pu le voir elle lui aurait sans aucun doute lançer un regard sévère, mais comme il lui avait expréssement bandé les yeux un peu plus tôt elle ne pouvait que feindre de la regarder fixement.

« Mais, _Ron_ » protesta-t-elle d'une voix qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'une petite fille. Depuis que Ron et Harry avaient disparu la semaine dernière en voyage et que Ron avait insisté en disant que ce n'était que"professionnel", il était plus réservé, même quelque fois nerveux. Hermione avait au début attribué cela à une mauvaise crise de nerfs, comme Ron venait juste de commençer sa formation d'Auror, mais la semaine était passée et le comportement de Ron avait empiré malgré le fait qu'il lui assure que tout aille bien avec sa formation, et qu'il était très content de sa nouvelle position dans la société.

« Mais, _Hermione_ » se moqua Ron, et Hermione sentit qu'il se tenait derrière elle pour vérifier que le foulard sur ses yeux était bien à sa place. « Je te le dirais, _mon loucoum_ » dit-il, utilisant le terme qu'il employait toujours lorsqu'il se moquait d'elle. Elle ne savait pas d'oû cela provenait, mais Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cela, sachant parfaitement que Ron ne pouvait pas la voir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, _pooky _» répondit-elle, sa voix dégoulinant de sarcasmes. Elle n'était pas fâchée le moins du monde, mais plutôt irritée de cette appelation enfantine. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et fit une mou avec sa bouche. Sa mauvaise humeur dura au plus dix secondes, alors qu'elle sentit le souffle de Ron sur son cou et l'entendit chuchoter d'une voix rauque "tiens-toi bien". _Argh ! Pourquoi doit-il toujours faire ça ? Comment suis-je supposé rester fâcher s'il n'arrête pas d'agir de façon si désirable ?_ « Comme tu dis » murmura-t-elle résignée, et elle jura qu'elle pouvait entendre Ron sourire triomphalement.

« Comme je te disais avant que tu ne m'interrompes grosièrement, Hermione, ma chère » continua Ron, « Si tu promets de ne plus poser de questions, je te donnerais un indice. »

« Quel genre d'indice ? » demanda Hermione, essayant difficilement de maintenir son apparence ennuyée, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas masquer l'intérêt dans sa voix.

« Bien, je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire désormais, tu me blesses dans mes sentiments en ne me faisant pas confiance. » le taquina Ron, sa voix reflétant le triomphe qui était sur ses lèvres plutôt. Hermione essaya de le frapper, mais l'effort n'aboutit seulement au fait que sa main brassa de l'air.

« Arrêtes ça » gronda-t-elle, avaec maintenant un très grand sourire sur son visage. « Oû allons-nous, Ron ? » demanda-t-elle encore, entrant enthousiaste dnas le petit jeu de Ron. Elle jouait nerveusement avec une des breloques sur le bracelet en or qu'elle portait, une habitude qu'elle avait développé quelques années plutôt. Les cheveux sur sa nuque s'hérissèrent alors que Ron se penchait derrière elle, son souffle semblable à une brise chaude sur sa peau.

« Un indice _est_ un indice, je suppose » admit-il, « mais, jurez-vous, Hermione Granger, solennellement qu'après que je vous aurais donnez cet indice vous arrêterez de me harceller, moi votre pauvre et impuissant petit ami, pour savoir quoi que ce soit d'autre sur cette petite aventure ? » demanda-t-il, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille et la rapprochant de lui.

« C'est pas juste » répondit Hermione. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas penser correctement quand tu es si près. »

« Hmm, je sais » répliqua Ron dans ses cheveux, resserant la pression de ses bras autour d'elle. Hermione par espièglerie frappa ses bras,puis entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

« Bien, ok ; moi, Hermione Granger, jure solennellement qu'après que tu m'auras donné cet indice j'arrêterais de te harceler, toi mon pauvre et impuissant petit ami... bien que je pense à de meilleurs mots pour te décrire..., sans rien ne me révéler de plus à propos de cette petite aventure » dit-elle résignée. Elle sentit la brève pression des lèvres de Ron sur son front, et serra sa main.

« Votre premier indice, belle demoiselle, est celui-ci : un garçon se rappeleras toujours la première femme qui l'a giflé, et dans ce cas précis l'endroit oû c'est arrivé également. » répondit-il énigmatiquement.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione. Elle allait protester, mais fut coupée par le doigt de Ron sur ses lèvres.

« Ah, ah... tu as promis » lui rappela-t-il, et Hermione s'emporta silencieusement.

« Mais cela ne signi... » essaya-t-elle encore, bien que cette fois ce fut les lèvres de Ron sur les siennes qui en fin de compte l'empéchèrent de protester d'avantage. Quand elle sentit que Ron s'éloignait, elle se sentait étourdie et exaltée. Tout les baisers de Ron l'affectaient aussi profondément que si c'était leur premier, et ils étaient une arme puissante qu'elle savait que Ron utilisait seulement lorsqu'il voulait éviter une nouvelle dispute. Hermione éprouvait desremords pour l'avoir laisser faire ça, mais décida de ne pas céder à l'envie de l'étripper maintenant. Elle aurait largement le temps de le faire plus tard, réfléchit-elle, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne pourait jamais lui en vouloir assez longtemps pour remettre ce sujet sur le tapis.

« Bien je suppose que nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant que ta colère n'éclate pour de bon. » la taquina Ron, et Hermione lui tira la langue. « Ne me tentes pas ou bien nous n'arriverons jamais à destination. » la taquina-t-il encore, et Hermione ne put répondre car trop affectée par leur proximité. Il ne l'avait toujours pas libérer de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle lorsqu'il l'embrassa, et cela affecta ces synapses cérébrales d'une manière des plus troublante.

« Ron » pleurnicha-t-elle, bien qu'elle ne soit pas réellement en état de se plaindre. Ron la libéra finalement, et la guida dans la salon de l'appartement dans la direction qu'elle savait qui menait à la cheminée.

« Oui, oui, je sais, nous y sommes presque. Nous allons utiliser de la Poudre de Cheminette comme il t'es impossible de transplaner quelque part quand tu ne sais pas oû tu vas, donc ce sera une petite promenade légèrement cahoteuse. » dit-il. Elle entendit le son familier de la Poudre de Cheminette dans la cheminée, et tînt fermement la main de Ron alors qu'il marchait tous les deux dans les flammes oû il cria le mot "Greggain". Hermione garda sa bouche fermement fermée alors que la sensationd'un tourbillonla rattrapait, légèrement déçue de n'avoir aucune idée de ce que "Greggain" signifiait, elle ne pouvait pas non plus décrypter l'indice que Ron lui avait donné un peu plus tôt. Alors que la rotation s'arrêtait, Hermione respira profondément, sentant un curieux mélange de rouille, de bois et de cire de bougie. Pour une raison inconnue elle eut le sentiment que oû qu'ils soient, elle y avait déjà été auparavant, mais elle ne pouvait seulement pas se rappeler l'endroit oû ils se trouvaient.

« Est-ce que je peux regarder ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir, convaincue que Ron lui dirait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. A sa surprise, cependant, elle sentit ses doigts desserrer le tissu qui bandait ses yeux et, gardant ses yeux fermés, sentit le tissu glisser le long de ses joues alors que Ron enlevait la barrière qui l'empêchait de voir.

« Ok, ouvres les yeux » murmura Ron dans son oreille, et Hermione réalisa que ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Elle prit de nouveau une bouffée d'air avant d'ouvrir lentement ses yeux, un silencieux "oh" se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle reconnaissait la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

La cabane avait peu changé depuis la dernière fois oû elle était venue. C'était plus propre et équipé de plusieurs bougies, mais c'était toujours la pièce dont elle se souvenait avec son vieux sofa moisi devant la cheminée et la fenêtre derrière celui-ci. La table qu'ils avaient utilisés pour faire du feu lorsqu'ils avaient atteri ici avait été remplacée, et sur cette table se trouvait de nombreuses bougies. Hermione rougit alors que les souvenirs d'elle et Ron ressurgirent dans son esprit. Bien que cela fasse seulement trois ans, celalui semblaits'être passée il y aune éternité. Tellement de choses s'étaient produites depuis... ils s'étaient retrouvés face à la mort, ils étaient tombés amoureux, ils avaient eu leur premier travail et déménagé de chez leurs parents respectifs... Hermione se tourna vers Ron qui lui souriait.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ? » lui demanda-t-il, ses doigts caressant sa joue.

« J'adore » répondit Hermione sincèrement, « Mais en quel honneur ? » demanda-t-elle. Ron fronça ses sourcils après sa question, et simula un air offensé.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié notre anniversaire » dit-il, et cette fois ce fut au tour d'Hermione de fronçer les sourcils.

« Ron, notre anniversaire n'est que la semaine prochaine. » lui dit-elle, alors que Ron secouait sa tête.

« Non ce n'est pasvrai » se dit-il.

« Bien sur que si, Ron. Ca fera trois ans jour pour jour, _la semaine prochaine_, que je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie, et que tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais. » lui dit-elle comme s'il était un petit enfant, qui, à sa grande surprise, souriait largement et dont les yeux scintillaient.

« Tu as tort » dit-il, souriant toujours. « Ce sera peut-être le jour oû nous célébrerons notre anniversaire, mais ça ne signifit pas que c'est notre vrai annniversaire. » lui dit-il, prenant sa main dans les siennes et s'emparant de son bracelet. « Cela va te le prouver » dit-il, ouvrant une breloque qui était l'exacte réplique de _L'Histoire de Poudlard et _qui conservait les photos d'eux deux lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et il pointa une date gravée au dessus d'eux. « C'est _aujourd'hui_ en fait notre anniversaire. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Il y a trois ans aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé le courage de te dire ce que je ressentais vraiment pour toi. » lui dit-il, le sourire ne quittant pas son visage.

« Je me souviens » dit Hermione tendrement, les larmes naissant dans ses yeux alors qu'elle les levait vers Ron.

« Bien » dit-il, la menant vers le sofa oû ils s'assirent tous les deux. Il se baissa un instant pour atteindre un objet qu'Hermione reconnue comme étant le vieux sac à dos d'école de Ron... le même sac à dos, en fait, qu'il portait lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans cette même cabane. Hermione regarda Ron d'un air narquois, mais ce dernier lui fit seulement un clin d'oeil avant de poser la sac à dos sur ses genoux, et en sortit un petit compartiment d'un train miniature. Après inspection minutieuse, Hermione remarqua qu'il ressemblait étrangement au _Poudlard Express_.

« Est-ce que c'est... » commença-t-elle à dire, mais s'était s'en compter, une fois de plus, sur les lèvres de Ron qui la stoppèrent de nouveau.

« Sshh » sourit-il, « pas de question » dit-il alors qu'il tenait la voiture entre eux. « Je sais que tu la reconnu » lui dit-il, « parce que non seulement nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première dans un compartiment comme celui-ci, mais c'est également lorsque nous sommes revenus de l'école après notre quatrième année, quand nous étions assis dans un compartiment du train que je me suis rendu compte combien j'étais fou de toi, et que c'est en partie grâce à l'un d'entre eux que nous sommes ensemble aujourd'hui. » lui dit-il, en lui remettant le modèle en bois et faisant un geste pour qu'elle ouvre le sommet. Comme elle le faisait, Ron continua à parler. « C'est dans un compartiment que tu es pour la première entrée dans ma vie et bien que je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite, c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Quatre ans plus tard c'est dans un autre compartiment que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais. J'étais effrayé après l'avoir réalisé, et pendant longtemps je n'ai pas voulu y faire face, mais quand trois ans après ça je me suis de nouveau trouvé dans ce compartiment avec toi, réalisant à quel point tu étais spéciale pour moi, et quand ce même compartiment a déraillé et que j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, j'ai su que tu étais faites pour moi. Tu étais tout ce que je avaisun jourespéré, et tu étais tout ce que je voulais dans ma vie. Tu étais toi, tu étais Hermione, mon _Hermione_, et je ne pouvais pas supporter être un jour loin de toi. » dit-il alors qu'Hermione respirait difficilement devant lui, retirant un boite noire en velour de l'intérieur du train. Ron se mit à genoux devant elle, prit sa main dans la sienne alors que les larmes contenues brillaient dans ses yeux. « Hermione, j'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à t'aimer, et s'il y a quelque chose dont j'ai peur maintenent, c'est de ne pas être capable de te dire combien tu comptes pour moi. Tu es ma lumière, mon âme-soeur ; il n'y a personne que je pourrais aimer autant que je t'aime, et si tu me laisses faire, je passerais le reste de ma vie à te le prouver. » lui dit-il alors que les larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Hermione. « Veux-tu m'épouser ? » lui demanda-t-il, ouvrant la boite en velour qui contenant un anneau. Hermione jeta seulement un coup d'oeil sur celui-ci avant de jeter ses bras autour du cou de Ron.

« Oui ! » s'exclama-t-elle, alors que tous les deux pleuraient et se serrait l'un contre l'autre. Ron glissa l'anneau au doigt tremblant d'Hermione, et la tira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne se séparent, et quand ils le firent, Ron la serra contre lui, embrassa le sommet de sa tête.

« Merci mon Dieu tu as dit oui » murura-t-il à son oreille. « Ma mère savait que j'allais faire ça aujourd'hui depuis des mois, et elle m'aurait coupé la tête si j'avais tout fichu en l'air. » rigola-t-il. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, avec un sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle comprenait quelque chose.

« Greggainle Gory » murmura-t-elle.

« Ouais, c'est le surnom que Maman utilise quand elle me dit qu'elle te considère comme sa fille, et qu'elle n'accepterait pas autre chose que cette solution » la taqina-t-il, et Hermione éclata de rire.

« Et bien se je ne t'épouse pas, je pourrais toujours me marrier avec l'un de tes frères. » le taquina-t-elle, et Ron fit les gros yeux. Hermione l'embrassa avant qu'il ne puisse faire piquer une colère et sourit au fait que ses baisers avant d'autant d'effet sur lui qu'ils en avaient sur elle. « A la réfléxion, il n'y a aucun autre Weasley à part toi avec qui je voudrais passer le reste de mon existence. Il n'y a aucun autre homme sur terre que j'aimerais autant que toi. » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle inclinait la tête pour que ses lèvres frolent celles de Ron. Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres.

« C'est mieux comme ça. » mumura-t-il, avant de combler la distance qui les séparait et de l'embrasser, sa fiancée, sa lumière, son Hermione.

* * *

Snif, c'est fini mais je reviens très vite avec un One-Shot avant d'entamer une nouvelle traduction de plusieurs chapitres.


End file.
